The Sleeping Goddess
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Before Yami met Yugi, before his soul was sealed into the puzzle, the pharaoh met a goddess and fell in love.
1. Puella: 1

**Before Yami met Yugi, there was a nameless pharaoh meet a goddess that filled those with the purest hope there was, until he fell in love with her, as they grew closer, the Pharaoh had spilt his soul into two and sealed it inside the puzzle along with the goddess. She sleeps within the puzzle as he waits for her to wake.**

**Pairing: Madoka X Yami**

**Slight Madoka X Ryou**

**Slight Madoka X Yugi**

**Me: I really thought of this and it was a brilliant idea! I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Madoka Magica!**

**Leave a review and comment!!**

**~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The nameless Pharaoh looked out beyond the star filled night sky wondering what else could be out there to see._

_His heart yearned for something to happen or someone to appear before him, he was empty. Being a Pharaoh wasn't nice, it was lonely._

_He hated being alone, even with his cousin around, he still felt lonely around his cousin and the servants and_ everyone else. _"Ra, please end my loneliness." He pleaded to his god._

_A walk to the gardens would take his mind off of his loneliness, but upon arriving to the gardens, he saw something or someONE in the water near the garden._

_He walked very quietly and closely but very careful not to wake the person up. Upon arriving at the water, he felt his heart skipping a beat and fluttering._

_It was a girl!_

_And not just any girl, she had transparent pink wings on her back, a long flowing white dress, long pink hair and the pigtails were up top._

_She wasn't an ordinary girl, she was a goddess!_

_Gently, he picked her up from the water bridal like before walking back inside and ordered his servants to come and help her as they came rushing to his command._

_The pharaoh walked back to his room before Isis, came to him and told him that there were no injuries to her. He sighed in relief before he walked over to the goddess and took a moment to look at her._

_She was small, not as small as him though, her delicate pale lily skin was so light, anything could taint it._

_Her wings were folded up to her back, giving more space to rest as she opened her eyes slowly._

_They were gorgeous!_

_Bright golden eyes, so lovely that it could make the sunset jealous of its color._

_"Where am I?" Her voice! So sweet and delicate like a young lamb in the meadow._

_"You're in Egypt, my kingdom." He said to answer her question. "May I have your name?" He asked the goddess as she kindly smiled and nodded._

_"My name is—."_

**_A Look a line A_**

"Madoka!" Called out a voice as a boy with star like hair and amethyst eyes as Madoka turned around to face him before smiling. "Oh! Good morning Yugi!" She greeted her friend as he caught with her.

"My grandpa got me something from Egypt and I was wondering if you like to see it." Yugi said as Madoka nodded. "I would love to see it!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Yugi pulls out a golden Egyptian box with the eye of Horus in the middle. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Madoka Said as Yugi opened up the box and there were puzzle pieces.

"Is it a puzzle?" She asked as Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to help." Yugi somewhat asked as his cheeks had small blush marks. "Of course! You're my friend, I always help others." She said smiling as they sat down at Yugi's desk and began to put the puzzle together.

"'It's something that you see but have never seen before', an intriguing riddle for an intriguing puzzle." Yugi said Madoka as he continued to slowly lift the puzzle piece from the golden box, wanting to take both his and Madoka's time with his most precious treasure.

"What are you doing talking to yourself Yugi? You win the prize for most creepy, sitting here all on your own." Standing behind Yugi's desk were Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler, two bully best friends who enjoyed nothing more than teasing Yugi senseless.

However, what both boys hadn't realised that Yugi didn't think of them as badly as he did with some of his other classmates.

Madoka on the other hand, she transferred from Mitakihara to Domino City after accepting the transfer program from her middle school.

She always stood up to them and helped Yugi, sometimes the girls would tease her into thinking that Madoka and Yugi as a couple would be adorable. She denies it as best as she could.

"He's not alone Joey! I right here!" She said as he looked down and a smirk was on his face. "So your girlfriend is here to defend you?" He teased as Tristan tried to have a straight face.

"Eh!? N-no! W-we're not a couple!! Why do people think that?!" She shouted while blushing. "Well, your red face says otherwise." Tristan said blankly.

"You guys are awful!!" She shouted.

"Leave them alone Joey!!" Called out a female voice that made them turn their head to the girl Téa Gardner who had a scowl on her face.

Joey and Tristan left the room as soon as the chills left their spin, it felt like hell froze over as soon as she stepped in. "Thanks Téa, you saved us." Madoka sighed as she noticed the time.

"Yugi, we better get back or your grandpa would give us a lecture." She warned him as she helped him picked up the pieces into the box carefully counting them as she noticed one piece was missing.

But she didn't want Yugi to be sad, he poured his heart and soul into it and she didn't want to hurt him but still, somehow, looking at the puzzle seemed familiar to her.

She shook off the feeling and walked out with Téa and Yugi as they said goodbye to her. "Hey, you two are Yugi Moto and Madoka Kaname?"

A gruff voice caused them to shriek and turn around to see the hall monitor, Ushio. As if this day wasn't any worse.

"Y-Yeah we are." Madoka stammered with her words as her entire body was showered in chills and her gut twisted as she wondered what he wanted.

"Have you two been bullied by anyone?" He asked as Yugi stiffened before he could answer Madoka answered for him.

"No, not at all!" She said shaking her hand but the look on Ushio's face told her that he didn't buy it at all. _'We're dead!' _She and Yugi thought at the same time as Ushio places his hands on each of their shoulder.

"I can't let that happen! I'll be your bodyguard! Both of you!" He said with a smile on his face. _'Ushio never smiles!' _Madoka and Yugi thought at the same time.

To them, mostly Yugi, when Ushio smiles, things are never good. Madoka noticed the time. "Yugi! Now we're gonna be late!" She exclaimed as she took his wrist and ran as fast as she could in order to get to the game shop and get away from Ushio.

**A. Look a line. A**

Madoka and Yugi arrived at the game shop with twigs as leaves in their hair as Solomon had a concerning look of how they got to the game shop looking like that, then he remembered, there was a short cut.

"Shortcut?" He asked as they nodded.

"Shortcut." They both spoke at the same time before they went upstairs to pick the leaves and twigs out of their hair before Yugi got started on his homework and Madoka in the shower, ever since Madoka transferred to Domino High, She stayed with Yugi because she didn't know anyone else who would want a roommate, except for Téa.

Yugi heard the water turn off as soon as he finished his homework as the door opened to reveal Madoka in her pajamas (like in the anime) and her hair down from the pigtails. "You can take a shower." She said to him as he nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Madoka sat down on his bed and began to do her homework before realizing she didn't tell Yugi about the puzzle, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

She'll have to tell him when the time is right.

Which will be never.

Madoka sighed as she was almost done with her homework, then a soft meow broke her thoughts as she looked down to see the cat, Amy she saved from being ran over by Joey and had to keep in her bag until school was over.

"Hey Amy." Madoka said as she picked up the cat and rubbed her ears which earned purrs from the cat. "I'm almost done and ready for bed, but should I help Yugi with the puzzle or sleep?" She asked the Russian Blue cat as Amy meowed.

"You're right, I should help him." She said as Amy leapt off the bed as she heard Solomon called for the cat. Madoka giggles as she sat down at the desk and pulled the box out.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I were to do it alone." She said in a soft voice.

She was in deep concentration, that Yugi walked in and saw her helping with the puzzle. Madoka then sighed and yawned as she looked at the time.

"Man, that late?" She said drowsily as she went over to her futon and laid down as Amy came over and cuddled.

Yugi smiles and walked over to the puzzle as he looked at it and then Madoka. "Night Madoka."


	2. Puella: 2

**Another chapter for The Sleeping Goddess! And to answer a question from someone, Madoka would earn her deck somewhere in the future chapters.**

**This story is following the manga and somewhat into the anime.**

**Review for cake and cookies and happy 4th of July!**

**I don't own Yugioh or Madoka Magica just the plot!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Begin Dream-

_Madoka woke up to a pure white room that she swore that her eyes were blinded the moment she opened them before getting up and she saw Amy on the bed as the cat walked out. _

_"Amy! Come back!" Madoka yelled for the cat as she opened the door from the room she was in and ran after her furry friend. "Amy!" She called out as the cat ran into another room with the eye of Horus staring at her._

_She stepped inside the dark room as sharp chills and goosebumps ran through her entire body._

_"A-Amy? Are you in here?" She asked quietly as a figure held in Amy in his arms as the cat purred under the rubs from the figure before leaping into Madoka's arms._

_"U-Um, thanks for finding Amy." She said shyly to the person before the door slammed shut in front of her and Amy as the fire lit up in the room to give her sight of the room._

_"Do you want to play a game?" Madoka turned around to see the figure as she gasped and backed into the doors as the figure walked up to her._

_"A-A game?!" She shouted as he held her chin in his hand. She got a good look of him._

_Crimson eyes staring into her gentle pink eyes, wild star-like hair almost like Yugi's but the difference was that some blonde strands were up while Yugi didn't have any up._

_He looked older and mature while Yugi was small and child-like. "W-Who are you?!" She asked as she felt his thumb stroking her bottom lip. "I do not have a name, but to make it easy, call me 'Yami'." He said as their lips nearly touched before the sound of an alarm clock woke her up._

-End dream-

Madoka reaches up and slaps the alarm clock before blinking her tired eyes and Yugi up and ready for school as she got up. "It was all a dream?" She questioned herself as Amy meowed to Madoka.

"Ack!! We're gonna be late!!" Madoka shrieked before rushing to get changed while Yugi was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and Madoka changed into her new uniform.

Right. In front. Of Yugi.

Yugi tried his best not to look at her while she got ready and she didn't notice him before tying her blue tie on and examined herself in the mirror.

That's when she noticed Yugi.

"Eeek!! I'm sorry Yugi!! I didn't know!!" She squealed as she blushed a bright red before heading down with him with a piece of toast in her mouth after she brushed her teeth.

She ran all the way to school with Yugi on her tail and the moment she stepped into the school grounds, Joey and Tristan were there and saw the pinkette in her new uniform.

"Ne, Mado-Mado, looking nice in that uniform." Joey jokes as the wind picked up and her skirt went up to show her panties as Yugi held the skirt down which disappointed Joey as Tristan smacked the back of his head.

"Show some respect for her!! She just transferred last week!!" Tristan hissed as Madoka nervously laughed before entering the classroom.

_'Finally, classroom.' _She mentally sighed as she yawned a bit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Madoka-Chan!! Join us for lunch!!" A girl called out as Madoka brought out her sketchbook, which was her old notebook from Mitakihara.

"I would like to, but I'd just be awkward around a conversation, I'm sorry maybe another time." She kindly turned the offer down as the girl nodded and walked with her other friends.

"Finally, peace and quiet." She said as she opened her lunch box and ate in silence before Yugi came by and ate with her before taking a look at the draw she did.

"Is that me? Nice." He said as she looked down and thought back to the dream. _'Well, he did look like Yugi. But why did he try to kiss me? Something about him seems familiar...' _she snapped out of her thoughts as Yugi saw her spacing off.

"You alright? You looked pale for a minute." He said as she was about to speak but a knock silenced her.

They both looked to see Ushio looking at them as chills ran through their bodies, nothing about Ushio is good.

It couldn't be him, surely what Madoka had said yesterday had been enough to get him off their back, she told him that everything was alright and that his 'investigation' wasn't necessary why did he have to bother them again.

How Madoka wished that she had taken up that girl's offer to hang out with her outside than stay inside the classroom to eat.

"Could I have a moment with you two?" Madoka couldn't say no, she was afraid to say no, she wondered what he would do if she had said no.

"Of course." Yugi replied as Madoka began to put away the sketchbook of drawings that she had laid out on her desk, still refusing to look up at Ushio in fear of how she might react to actually seeing him rather than just listening to his voice.

When Yugi and Madoka finally stood up from their seats when she finished putting all the art supplies away, Madoka kept her head down, focusing on Ushio's shoes rather than his face.

As they walked through the school, both Yugi and Madoka could hear the mumbles of the students that saw them together, thinking that the new girl or Yugi had finally gotten in trouble for the way that he dressed or how his hair was styled.

All Yugi wanted to do was run back into the safety of the classroom or sprint off to find Anzu knowing that she would stand up for them.

"What did you want to show us Ushio?"

Yugi asked the older and taller teen as she was lead away until they reached the back of the school, far away from prying eyes.

As they had travelled, Yugi had tried his best to remain at least 10 steps away from Ushio at all times just in case he planned to do something to him and Madoka, however that turned out to be much harder to keep up than she anticipated as the older teen would constantly stop and wait for her to catch up to him.

"Just follow me, I know you'll both like it." Ushio told her as they rounded a corner and came across a sight that sent a shiver of fear down both Madoka's and Yugi's spine.

"Joey! Tristan! What happened to you!" Madoak shouted as she ran forward towards the two friends who were slumped against the school wall, every inch of their skin littered with bruises and cuts.

Joey's left cheek appeared to be swollen while Tristan's face was covered in blood which Yugi assumed had originated from getting a broken nose.

As Madoka dropped to her knees beside them she began to think about how broken and damaged the pair looked, their bodies black and blue as they leaned against each other as a means to support another.

"I told you I would investigate, you two." Ushio spoke behind them although Yugi and Madoka paid little mind to his words, too busy looking over Joey's and Tristan's injuries; looking out for anything else broken or bleeding badly.

Why couldn't Ushio have just left them alone, they never asked for this; this was too much of a punishment for simply tugging on Yugi's hair or throwing around his puzzle box.

"I found that you were being bullied so I decided to teach those bullies a lesson. One they would never forget!"

Something inside Madoka snapped as she stood up and slapped Ushio in the face.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were shocked. No one slapped Ushio except the cheerleaders.

Just as she was going to turn around, she felt the wall collide with her back as the wind was knocked out of her lungs before she blacked out.

"You little bitch!! Even though you're new around here, I should go easy." Ushio growled as he held the collar of her uniform.

Yugi felt really angry, and his puzzle was burning hot like it was angry as well. Ushio tossed the unconscious Madoka next to Joey and Tristan as blood pooled from her split lip.

"Either way you both still have to pay me for opening up the investigation, I think 200,000 yen should cover it."

"200,000 yen!" Yugi shouted in shock.

He didn't have that kind of money laying around and he didn't think his Grandpa would either, not that he would tell him about what had gone on today; not wanting to worry him.

Yugi only knew one person with that kind of money who would be happy to give him it no questions asked or request for him to pay him back but Yugi refused to ask him for money. "I didn't ask you to do this why should I pay you."

Big mistake.

The moment those words left this mouth, Yugi felt like his gut had a huge hole full of pain as Ushio punched him. Yugi held in the bile that threatened to leave his gut as Ushio walked away.

"Bring the money tomorrow or the girl gets it." Ushio said as he held the knife he had hidden up to Madoka's throat as he held her by the pigtail and dropped her harshly before Joey picked her up.

_'What will I do?' _Yugi thought as he picked up the unconscious Madoka and helped Joey and Tristan up to the nurses before being Madoka home.

As Yugi walked home, he didn't notice a certain blonde tornado pigtailed girl looking at him and Madoka before her eyes widened in terroras she saw Madoka.


	3. Puella: 3

**Third chapter! And did anyone know who it was in the last chapter? If you did, comment below who it was, if you didn't, I'll tell you in the review below.**

**Anyhow, I do not own Madoka Magica nor do I own Yugioh!**

**Read and Review!**

**#bumblebeeyanderegirl!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Madoka squirmed in Yugi's bed as she had the look of fear and hurt due to her wounds and the dream she was having.

-Dream-

_"My dear, who did this to you?" The same voice from last night sent chills to her as she laid on the white bed with the her back facing him and her shirt off as he placed the ice bag on her back before she cried in pain._

_"It hurts!" She cried out as she gripped the bed sheets hard as he took it off gently before wiping her tears away. "Who would hurt a delicate flower like you?"_

_Madoka wanted to tell him but it's not like a dream can come true can it. "It was...Ushio." She said as she waited for him to do something before he placed some salve onto her back as the pain went away. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you or Yugi anymore."_

_"You might wanna wake up, it's almost morning." He said into her ear before kissing her hand._

-End Dream-

Madoka woke up to the sound of the alarm clock as she placed her hand on it and blinked her eyes. "Don't tell me 'it was another dream' cliche." She said as something turned around in the sheets to reveal Amy as she meowed to Madoka.

"Morning Amy, where's Yugi?" She asked as she saw him sleeping in the chair from his desk as she noticed he was wearing his uniform like he didn't change into his pajamas.

That's not all, her back stopped aching as she check to see a bruise but there wasn't a bruise on her back.

Madoka got dressed and woke Yugi up as they walked down to the school where Joey showed up to them with a bandage on his cheek.

"Hey did you guys hear what happened to Ushio?" Joey asked as Madoka shook her head to answer him as Yugi shrugged his shoulders to Joey.

"Security found him throwing leaves in the air, going on about 'money' and 'being rich'. I swear the guy's gone cuckoo." Joey said shaking his head as Madoka shivered at what happened.

Surely the dream last night wasn't true, was it?

She mentally shook herself as Joey ran off without his shoe and Yugi running after him as she giggled at how they acted. "I wish Sayaka was here, then what would she say?"

**_'She'd day something like: 'Wow Madoka, you already have two boys after you like wild dogs over fresh meat.' I mean, you have your friends.'_**

Madoka froze when she heard the dark voice as she trembled in fear when she heard it, then she felt ghostly fingers go through her hair and fixing her hair ribbons. "W-Where are you? W-Who are you?" She said trembling as she walked to the girl's bathroom.

She stood at the sink while washing her face away, then she turned the water off and lifted her face before gasping in fear when she saw...**_him._**

The boy from her dream, how?! He was a figment of her imagination!!

_'Believe me, I'm real.' Madoka felt like screaming out loud or puking as she ran to the stall and threw_

up in the toilet before feeling his hands on her back.

She gasped and tears fell from her eyes as he kissed them away. "Why are you doing this?" She cried as he kissed her fingers.

**_'I don't know, but what I do know is that you and loved each other. I don't know when but each time I watched you, your face is in my memory.'_**

He said to her as she stopped crying and heard footsteps, she realized one of the teachers came by.

"Madoka? Are you alright?" Yikes! It was the wicked expulsion witch Joey told her about as she thought of an answer. "I-I'm fine ma'am, just an upset stomach." She said as the teacher left which made Madoka sigh in relief as Téa came in and unlocked the door.

"Ugh, you threw up?" Téa said as she scrunched up her nose as Madoka nodded. "Come on, let's get you back home." Téa said as she walked her to the game shop where she laid down on Yugi's bed.

"What can get any worse?" She said before falling asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Seto Kaiba watched the pinkette transfer student walk with Téa Gardner to the game shop, he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter for her but he pushed the feelings away as he saw his younger brother Mokuba walk up to him with a girl with blonde hair in pigtails that were in a tornado style and symmetrical.

"Kaiba-kun, Mokuba is here." She said before giving a kind and soft smile. "I like Tomoe-San!" Mokuba said as Seto nodded before rubbing his younger brother's hair before looking back at the blonde.

"So do I." He said as they entered the limo and drove to their home.

Mami's smile soon turned into a sad look as she saw the two brothers together. They looked so happy yet she felt lonely, why couldn't she get rid of her loneliness?

"Kaiba-kun, why can't you see I'm lonely." She said walking off to her home.


	4. Puella: 4

**Fourth chappie into the story!! Alright!! And if you want to see more Yugioh stories with Madoka Magica crossover, request what kind of Yugioh I should do:**

**5Ds, GX, Zexal, Arc-V or the movies!!**

**That's all, and also read and review!!!**

**I do not own Yugioh or Madoka Magica!!**

**Enjoy your coffee and cookies!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A week passed since the whole ordeal with Ushio and Madoka's bruises back heals quickly overnight, which felt off for Solomon, but she felt better after when she woke up.

Joey and Yugi were talking about some adult movie with censored bits which made her giggle before a sight of a van caught her eye. "Look! A TV can in front of the school!" Joey said as Madoka had a rotten feeling about it.

"Why would it be here?" She asked as the boys shrugged before she had the sudden curiosity to go see what's inside. "Stay here, I'll see who's inside." She said to Joey and Yugi before placing her bag down and walking to the van.

She looked at the window only to realize that it was a two way mirror, the type that cops would use for interrogations on shows. She moved her eyes around trying to see into the van but she couldn't see anything before a camera flash went off in the other side.

"There!! Now we have our star!!" The guy said as Madoka walked away to Joey and Yugi as the bell rang for them to get to class.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Good morning everyone!! It's time for 'Survival Morning!'" _A reporter said while a cameraman was filming the reporter as she did her job.

The director smiled in glee and evilly as he found the "star" for his show. _"Today's exclusive is 'caught on camera! School violence and sexual assault!" _The reporter went on about the school before she was finished.

"Cut! Okay! We'll fill the rest in with shots of girls getting assaulted, you can go home reporter!" The director said as the woman walked away and a face of irritation was written all over him.

"Where's my A.D.? Hey! Get over here!!" He shouted as a guy with a bandanna walked up to him. "Yes?"

The director pulled out the photo of Madoka earlier and handed it to the A.D. as he smiled with a small blush. "Dang, she's cute." He said letting out a wolf whistle.

"She's the transfer student, find her and bring her at the back of the gym." The director order as the guy the with bandanna nodded.

"But how will we get that footage?" The A.D asked as he shoved the photo into his pocket, knowing that he would need it later so that he made sure he found the right girl.

In response to the A.D's words the director stood up from his seat and smacked the younger man over his head with the script he had been holding as hard as he could.

"You still don't get it and you've been working in the business for almost 6 months. Go find a school jacket that fits you and go find that girl" The director scolded the A.D as the younger man rubbed the back of his head where the script had hit him.

"Now's your chance to be on camera kid! You're going to play the part of the assaulter!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Madoka sat down at her desk and pulled out her sketchbook for her break as she overheard them talking about the van again before sharpening her pencils and continued coloring her sketches of the boy from her dreams and something was new.

This drawing was of her as a goddess and in the drawing was a long arched bow with a rose on top of it.

Yugi saw the drawing and smiled, he thought that she was into cosplay and designing one herself. _'Madoka must be into cosplay, I really love the drawing she made.' _Yugi thought before Madoka stood up and cleaned off her desk to eat lunch before she realized that she left it in her locker.

Yugi walked with her down the hall as they passed by the disguised A.D. wearing the stolen school uniform from the locker room.

Then he noticed Madoka at her locker and decided to play it cool enough in order to bring her to the back of the gym.

_'There she is! Nows my chance!!' _The A.D. thought as he walked over to Madoka and Yugi before introducing himself with a fake name in order to gain their trust.

"Madoka, can I talk to you behind the gym this afternoon before lunch ends?" The A.D. asked her as she kindly accepted before she got her lunch out and ate with Yugi, Joey and Téa.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The A.D. was waiting for Madoka as he looked back to the cameraman and the director before he heard Madoka called to him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked not knowing what could happen.

The A.D. punched her as she was knocked into the wall and she felt her shirt being taken off as she tried to stop him. "Hey!! Get off of her!!" The thick Brooklyn accent brought her tears.

Joey came to her rescue along with Yugi, she felt like crying for real but instead she hugged Yugi closely to her. She buried her face in his chest as the puzzle grew hot like it was angry.

Then Yugi, picked her up bridal style, to his surprise, she was pretty light to him. He was scared of how her parents would find out what happened.

But he didn't know that deep within the puzzle, the spirit, "Yami" grew angry that someone would dare do this for a show.

_'My darling Madoka, I will protect you as best I could.' The spirit prayed to her as he visited a different soul room, but the door looked like a window and it was locked up due to a ribbon tied to it._

Wiring the room was a girl that looked like Madoka, but she looked like a goddess. Sleeping in her bed waiting for her prince to wake her up.

The spirit was sad, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't open the door to her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Madoka was asleep in Yugi's bed with Yugi holding her tight, but it wasn't exactly Yugi, but the spirit in Yugi's body holding her tight.

After the ordeal with the director, he was happy to hold her in his arms for a bit.

"Sleep my lovely flower." He said kissing her forehead.


	5. Puella: 5

**Fifth chapter and only more to come until Madoka recieves her deck in which would only be a surprise otherwise I could do a raffle.**

**If you want a raffle, send a review with #bumblebeeyanderegirl and #deckraffle in this site only.**

**I might give out clues to which cards Madoka may have including some magical girls.**

**So I read some reviews that people would ship Mami and Seto along with Yugi and Madoka but I only said that Madoka is shipped with Yami. **

**She is somewhat attracted to him, but only as a friend. Remember!**

**Read and Review!**

**I don't own Yugioh or Madoka Magica!!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

If anything was to Madoka's liking, the one thing that she liked was music, the piano, the lyrics and the meaning of the song.

Madoka and Yugi both took the bus to their school since Joey and Téa were already there with a head start and ever since the whole thing with the director, everyone would show the dark aura around them if someone approached Madoka.

To them, Madoka was like a little doll to them. Small, porcelain lily skin, innocence within her eyes and a thin body to complete it.

As she boarded the bus, she and Yugi noticed how cramped it became before try to find a seat for them to sit down. _'Was the bus this crowded before?' _Madoka thought as the bus stopped harshly for an emergency stop before she fell on top of Yugi who had a face of her, well, semi-flat chest.

Yugi was a bright tomato as Madoka got up quickly before apologizing quickly before they noticed how empty the back of the bus was. _'Wow! It's empty here! Maybe we should find a seat.' _Yugi thought before they heard loud music from the back as Yugi quickly recognized him as Sozoji from Class-C.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!!" The loud voice made them jump and freeze for a short second before they turned around. Madoka only heard of him but never met him.

"SIT RIGHT NEXT TO ME YOU TWO!! THIS SPACE IS OPEN FOR TWO MORE!!" Sozoji yelled from wearing the headphones that was blasting the loud music.

"YOU'RE MADOKA KANAME, THE TRANSFER STUDENT FROM THREE WEEKS AGO, RIGHT?!" Sozoji yelled which Madoka swore that her ears bleed.

"YES!! STOP YELLING!!" She yelled back before taking his headphones off so he could stop yelling.

"Better." She said quietly before everyone clapped for her. "Awww, Stop, I'm blushing." She said blushing. "So! I want you two to do something for me! Sell these tickets to my show for only 2,000 yen each! Try to get a 6:4 ratio of boys and girls!" Sozoji shouted in which Madoka covered her ears.

Yugi looked scared when he mentioned the tickets, but Madoka was confused at why he was scared before hearing Sozoji crack his knuckles. "You'll what happen if you don't sell those tickets, right Yugi?"

Now Madoka knew why.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Joey walked up to Madoka and Yugi after what happened but the two never spoke of what happened to Joey after he said something of a star but Madoka only sketched in her notebook of what looked like Yugi's puzzle only it was in the shape of a ring with five spikes, the other was of a key in the shape of an ankh.

_'Another odd dream, or rather something that "Yami" told me of two items I need to be careful around.' _Madoka thought before coloring them in and shutting her book as Téa came in after getting her skirt lifted up by Joey and Tristan before Joey got socked in the face.

Soon, the school day nearly ended as Madoka and Yugi saw Hanasaki by the lockers looking down. _'I wonder what's wrong...' _Madoka and Yugi thought before they walked up but Yugi thought of giving him a ticket but he shoved it in his pocket before Madoka smiled warmly at him in reassurance.

"See you tomorrow, Hanasaki." Madoka said before Hanasaki pulled something out of his pocket. Her eyes widened as it was the same tickets Sozoji gave Yugi and Madoka that morning. "Do you wanna buy a ticket for Sozoji's recital?"

Madoka smiles and took the two tickets for her and Hanasaki before giving him some yen. "Here, it should help." She said smiling before they walked off to get ready. "Kaname-San is pretty nice, I want to tell her how I feel." Hanasaki said with a blush before a shadow covered him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Madoka and Yugi sat in the plush seats where they saw Sozoji wearing a costume that made him almost look like Elvis Presley. "What did you say, Yugi?" He growled out as Madoka had chills sent down her body.

"Everyone was busy except for me and Madoka, so we decided to come." He said trying not to stammer as Madoka nodded.

"Maybe we could do karaoke sometime." She suggested as the room felt like hell froze over. "Yeah!! That's the spirit transfer student!!" Sozoji yelled as he handed them a pair of headphones.

Then he cranked the volume to max before shouting into it as Madoka blended over and attempted to take the headphones off but she couldn't, it would seem rude to do so.

As soon as Sozoji was finished whatever he did, Madoka and Yugi were covered in sweat from the music before Sozoji pulled the curtains back to reveal a beaten Hanasaki.

Madoka gasped as she rushed over but was punched in the gut and Yugi was tossed back into the seat. Madoka was curled into a fetus position as she coughed violently due to the punch as she was held up by her neck.

"You brat, you thought you could be nice to Hanasaki by giving him yen just to prove you're nice enough to help." Sozoji hissed before squeezing her neck to the point where she clawed at his hands.

Yugi felt something snap inside as the spirit took over and kicked Sozoji as he dropped Madoka before she coughed and gasped for air as the spirit held her close to him before setting her down.

Madoka watched Yami emerged from the puzzle before she sat on the seat. "Y-Yami?" She said quietly so she couldn't hurt her throat.

"Prepare yourself for a game!! I call it...**THE SILENCE GAME!!**" Yami said as brought out two clown toys before explaining the rules.

If one of them made a noise, including Madoka, one of them would play a penalty game. But Madoka stayed quiet the entire game as she eyed Yami who remained quiet. _'Is it really you? Yami?' _She thought as saw the headphone jack on the rim of the glass.

_'It's going to fall and both Yami and Yugi will die along with me!' _Madoka thought as the toy went off but no noise was from Yami. _'The microphone!' _Madoka thought as Sozoji heard it as well.

"PENALTY GAME!! BEAT FESTIVAL!!" Yami shouted as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and Sozoji began flailing on the ground as she saw Yami holding her as she helped him hold Hanasaki.

"Madoka." She flinched, she saw him with a serious look. "When we get him home, you'll never tell Yugi what happened. You understand?" He said as she nodded in understanding what he said before she felt his lips on hers.

"Good, now we should head back." He said as Madoka blushed a deep red the way back.

_'Was that...a kiss?!' _Her heart was beating hard and fast as she placed her fingers over her lips where he kissed her. _'Well, I hate to admit, he's a good kisser.'_

She thought to herself as she laid down on the bed futon before falling asleep.


	6. Puella: 6

**Sixth chapter and only more to come!! I still don't see some ideas for Madoka's deck, So I guess that I should give her one myself.**

**But if you wanna vote, you can choose between a goddess deck or a magical girl deck.**

**Enjoy the story and leave some reviews in order to keep me going!**

**And also, Cameron Boyce died at age 20, Rest In Peace buddy.**

**Remember, I love you guys!**

**I don't own Madoka Magica nor do I own Yugioh!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Madoka woke up early in the morning at around 4:30 am and couldn't get back to sleep as she stared at Yugi's sleeping face, the reason she couldn't sleep was because of what happened between Yami and Sozoji.

_'Yami told me not to tell Yugi of what happened to Sozoji but Yugi doesn't know that Yami is using his body.' _Madoka thought as she got up and got dressed early into her uniform as she sat down at the end of the bed where Amy curled into her lap.

"What should I do? I wanna tell him but I can't, I made a promise to Yami." Madoka whispered to Amy who turned on her belly before Madoka rubbed it.

Amy meowed at Madoka as she stood on all fours.

"Heh, you're right. I should keep my promise." Madoka said as she rubbed Amy's ears and heard the alarm going off.

Then she reached over to turn it off before Yugi knocked her knee over and landed on top of Yugi as his eyes opened to meet hers as their lips nearly touched.

Neither one would move knowing that they could slip and accidentally kiss. Yugi tried to move to the side as he moved her off gently and got up and dressed.

They both blushed as they walked to school before Joey told them of a dangerous escaped prisoner that killed a guard with a gun. Madoka and Yugi were on their guard for anything to happen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

School ended in the afternoon, as they packed up their stuff to head out. Joey stretches his arms before they heard pops and cracks from his bones.

"Hey, Yugi, Madoka. Wanna get something to eat on the way?" Joey asked as Madoka heard her stomach grumble at the mention of food. "Yeah. Sounds good." Yugi said as he thought up a place.

"How about that new Burger World that opened in Domino City? Everyone says their burgers are great." He said as Madoka giggles at him. "Awright!! Burger World it is!" Joey said as Téa came over.

"Ah...Um...Yugi...Madoka...About that Burger World..." Téa stammered with her words in which she almost lost her sense to talk.

"You wanna come along Téa?" Madoka asked as Téa had a look of nervousness in her eyes.

"No way!! I heard that place is really terrible!! Really!!" Téa said in front of Yugi and Madoka as she continued on. "People started getting sick there the day they opened! You absolutely can't go there!" Téa finished before leaving them.

"Yugi...Madoka...Hasn't Téa been acting strange lately?" Joey asked the two as Yugi caught up. "Now that you mention it, she hasn't been walking home with us recently." He said as Madoka nodded.

Joey then turned to his shoulder looking over at Téa and then at them. "If my instincts are correct, then Téa's doing 'Escort Services' after school." Joey proclaimed as he stopped in his tracks, a massive smile on his face from realising the idea.

Madoka somewhat knew what it was but Yugi didn't know what it was to him. " 'Escort Services', What's that?" Yugi asked as Joey explained to Yugi who was beat red and Madoka was ready to swing her textbook at him.

"JOEY! TÉA IS NOT LIKE THAT!!" Madoka yelled as she walked him with the book. Joey rubbed the back of his head with his hand by the blow.

"Owww!! Okay! But what if she is?" That eanred another wack from the pinkette. "Okay! I earned that!" Joey said rubbing the same spot.

"Shall we follow her?" Madoka asked as the two boys but they walked ahead of her as she ran up to them in order to catch up with them. "Wait up!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Madoka, Joey and Yugi followed Téa all the way to the red district before they saw her enter a building which to their surprise was...Burger World.

_'Why would Téa enter this building? Didn't she say the people got sick the day they opened?' _Madoka thought as the waitress introducing them was none other than...Téa.

"Hello! Welcome to Burger World...let me show...you to...your seats..." Téa stammered as she kept the smile on her face but Madoka had the worse feeling in her gut.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Madoka sat down at the table next to Yugi while Joey was in the seat in front of them. Some girls saw Madoka and Yugi together as a couple while she blushed while hiding behind a menu.

_'Me and Yugi aren't a couple!! Why can't they see that?!?!' _Madoka thought as Téa noticed her blushed face with Yugi's. People assuming they're a couple.

Téa places a tray of burgers, a small bowl of salad, some fries and three milkshakes on their table.

"Please enjoy our burgers with _PLENTY of our famous ketchup!" _

Téa then squirted a whole bunch of ketchup that spelt out 'TELL AND YOU DIE!' across the burgers in which Madoka and Yugi got the message but Joey didn't like the extra ketchup on his burger.

"Well...now that you know I'm working here...I've got nothing else to hide." Téa said with her back turned to the trio. "I'm saving up my money! I'm going to _AMERICA when I graduate!" Téa said as she turned with a proud smile._

"Wow! That's amazing!" Madoka said to Téa with a smile. "I'm going to study dance in New York! It's my dream! Don't you _DARE laugh!" Téa said pointing to Joey._

Then Téa left them as she went to the entrance before Madoka began eating her salad and noticed two straws in the strawberry milkshake as she and Yugi blushed.

_'This is like sharing a kiss!!' _Madoka and Yugi blushed while Joey tried not to laugh while eating, he almost choked.

(A/N: It's true for me, my stepdad makes me laugh so hard while I'm eating broccoli and I choked and tears came out.)

Yugi and Madoka drank from the milkshake from the straws before they heard a loud noise and they turned around.

**"AWRIGHT! ANYONE MAKES A SOUND AND THE GIRL DIES!" **The prisoner, 777, shouted while holding a gun to Téa's head. **"TÉA!" **The trio shouted for their friend as they saw her hostage to the prisoner.

Then Téa had herself blindfolded while Madoka stared at them in horror.

"You! Pinky and Short Wussy One! Get me some booze and then cigarettes! Lucky Stripes! The perfect brand for a lucky guy like me!" 777 shouted as he held the gun in front of them.

Madoka brought a tray over while Yugi places the items on it while beads of sweat rolled down his face. _'Madoka looks scared, so does Téa...what should I do?' _Yugi thought before Téa stood up.

"Yugi! Madoka! Stay back! It's dangerous!" Téa warned them as 777 slapped Téa back into the seats before a bright light nearly blinded her as she saw Yami appear once more.

Yami then blindfolded Madoka as he whispered in her ear. _"Stay here, if you hear some noises. Don't come out." _Madoka could feel her heart beating so fast she could barely do anything to calm it down.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

About two minutes passed as she smelled vodka and fire and the sounds of someone screaming, mostly the prisoner, which caused Madoka to breath fast before she felt someone remove the blindfold.

Yugi was in front of her as her eyes filled up with tears that spilled as she hugged him before she felt him hugging her back. "Y-Yugi, I'm scared." She whimpered out.

"It's okay, I'm here." Yugi comforted Madoka as he rubbed her back before the police came and asked them before walking away after they were done being questioned.

Joey carried Madoka on his back as Yugi saw how scared she was in Burger World.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Yami walked in the hallways of the puzzle before stopping in front of Madoka's soul room and opening the door to see her curled into a ball while holding onto Amy. _

_"Are you alright?" He asked as he rubbed her back before Amy climbed out and rubbed against Yami. "No...I'm scared..." she said whimpering before Yami held her close to him in a tight hug. _

_"I'm sorry for doing that, I had no intention to scare you." He said as she whimpered into his chest before he kissed her on the forehead._

_"You should get some rest my dear, I'll leave you be." He said softly before Amy rested with Madoka as he walked out of the room and closed the door._

_**"Good night my sweet flower...sweet dreams."**_


	7. Puella: 7

**Hey everyone, I'm here again with a brand new chapter and also only 4 more chapters until Madoka recieves her deck!**

**And you might all be thinking: 'where is that evil bastard Kyubey?' Well, he's an Easter egg in the story. **

**I'll let you in on a secret...**

**He's in disguise.**

**So be sure to look for some clues that represent him. **

**Be sure to add some favorites and reviews!!**

**I don't own Madoka Magica nor do I own Yugioh!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Madoka woke up with a bad start in the morning, Amy pounced on her back to wake her up, she spilled some cat food on her uniform so she had to wear her old one as a replacement, and now she tripped down the stairs which caused a bruised cheek.

Now she was walking with Joey and Yugi who felt bad for the girl. Joey's luck has been _worse for him._

"Damn, my luck is so _bad lately. Ow, ow ow." He winced after touching his bandage on his cheek where Madoka and Yugi saw._

"What happened to your face, Joey?" Yugi asked as Madoka was curious as well as to how he had gotten hurt.

"Hn...well...I got into a fight with some punks yesterday...took one to the face..." He winced at his bandage. "But I _clobbered the other four guys!" He smiled at his luck for once._

"Wha...! Other four...?!" Yugi and Madoka said in surprise.

_'Against **four **guys, getting hit **once **is lucky...' _Madoka and Yugi thought before their thoughts were snapped when an electrical equipment fell in front of them as Madoka paled.

_'THAT WAS **SO **CLOSE!!' _Madoka screamed in her head before Yugi held her hand and ran all the way to the school without trying to be killed.

Madoka still had the pale look which made the other students, even Ms. Chono the expulsion witch, worried at her before the lunch bell snapped her out of the daze.

"Madoka! Is everything okay?" Ms. Chono asked as Madoka looked up. "Y-Yes ma'am, I'm good." Madoka stammered before Ms. Chono came up to her desk. "You've been pale this morning through class." She said which tripped Madoka into tell her what happened.

"Well, am eletrical equipment for the power lines fell in front of me and Yugi and Joey. I'm still shaken." She said to the teacher. _'Right now I'm terrified of you!!' _She thought in her head.

"Well, I'm glad your okay otherwise we would want anymore students in the hospital." Ms. Chono said walking away from Madoka before she drew in her sketchbook.

Then Joey's voice broke the silence which startled her. "What?! A psychic in our school?!" Madoka flinched before dropping her pencil bag which contained all of her pencils before Yugi got it and placed it on her desk.

"Uh-huh! He's in Class-A. They say that he can see the future. His predictions are really accurate. You've seen all the girls disappearing at recess, right? They go to get their fortunes told." Téa said before Madoka felt herself being pulled by Joey and rushed to the hallway.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"There's so many people here." Yugi muttered as he and Madoka stared at all the other girls crowding up classroom A, unsure of which direction Kokurano was actual sat at due to his inability to see over most of the girls shoulders.

Most of the girls there were his fellow first years however he could see a few second year students in the massive crowd, though they were mostly in the back; as if they didn't want to be seen.

Madoka could even spot a small group of boys hiding away in the corner, trying their best to drowned out the sequels and giggling that she was already becoming annoyed with after only a minute of being in the room.

"Geeze I can't believe that you three dragged me here." Joey spoke loudly, making sure that everyone heard him so that they thought that he was here because of Yugi, Madoka and Téa, not taking his chances with just being seen with them.

Madoka smacked him at the back of his head with her hand despite jumping up a bit to do it.

"Quiet over there!" One of Kokurano's attendants shouted in their direction, the words clear amidst the sea of giggles and chatter.

Madoka bowed in apology to the two before the attendant with the long hair spoke up.

"Lord Kokurano is meditating to raise his awareness! Your negative energy is blocking the flow of his power! If you're going to be noisy then leave!" She yelled as Madoka yelped.

Then she saw a short boy giving a fortune to one of the girls that was...big-boned. Then she felt an earthquake which caused her to stumble into Yugi which he helped her stand before realizing his hand was on her chest.

Yugi blushed before helping her up when the earthquake was over and she didn't notice Yugi's red face.

"It's over!" Yugi said before Kokurano pointed at Joey. "You just said 'get your fortune told' didn't you. I'll have you know I am not a fortune teller. To be sure things like Palmistry,Chi readings-."

"Okay." Joey muttered as he rolled his eyes, drowning out the rest of Kokurano's speech that was way to long in his opinion.

He already believed that the guy could see into the future, he didn't need a lecture on the practice itself.

Unlike Joey however Yugi had his full attention on what Kokurano was saying, trying to see if he could catch him out in his lie that his friends seemed completely oblivious to.

"I have proof." Kokurano continued, seemingly unknowing that Joey hadn't paid any attention to what he had said previous. "I had a vision this morning granted to me by my powers and wrote it down on this piece of paper."

Upon finishing his sentence Kokurano had reached inside his cloak and produced a piece of paper, which Joey assumed was the paper that he had mentioned before; "What does it say? Go on read it out load." Kokurano questioned as he pressed the paper into Jonouchi's hand.

"Earthquake today." Joey spoke out load, his eyes widened as he read the paper, astounded by Kokurano's powers.

"Wow that really is something." Joey continued as he turned to face Téa who had joined them up front during Kokurano's speech before.

Madoka felt like something would go wrong but she didn't want to ruin their fun so she kept her mouth shut.

"Maybe I should get my fortune after all..." Téa said turning around to face Kokurano. "Well...such a lovely hand..." Kokurano muttered.

As Kokurano stroked Téa hands Yugi took a step closer to him, anger portrayed on her face as she looked at his face; his lewd expression as clear as day.

Unlike their friends, both Madoka and Yugi were not fooled by his act and knew the instant that he had grabbed Téa's hand why he had lied about his gifts, this was a way for him to attract women nothing more; and by the look on his face Téa was defiantly one of the girls he had hoped would come to visit him.

"I see...I see..." Kokurano began to chant as he gripped onto Téa's hands tightly. "I see a wonderful man appearing in your life. You will fall so deeply in love that you will swoon before him."

Téa blushed before Joey approached and Kokurano told his fortune straight up before Madoka approached him.

Kokurano started to cry in pain before grabbing his head and pointing at Madoka.

"You! Darkness yearns for your heart, a pure hearted heroine of a split soul!" He cries before he fell to the ground.

Yugi got the nurse over and brought him to the infirmary before Kokurano spoke to Yugi alone.

"Countless letter will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you." He muttered before looking serious to Yugi. "Madoka's fortune wasn't fake Yugi. It's real." He said holding the ice bag to his head.

Yugi saw the serious look on Kokurano's face and walked away as the fake psychic pulled out a piece of paper and saw the ink fresh with Madoka's fortune.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madoka brushed her hair with the hairbrush before thinking back to the fortune she got from Kokurano, and she had heard that Kukorano was found passed out from a broken bottle of chloroform and a desk with papers.

She sighed knowing that Yami did another game, but the reason to ask him why stuck to her before she placed the hair brush down and sat down at the desk and begun the next sketch of a building with her falling and holding onto someone.

But there were wings to her back which almost looked like she was flying, another drawing was of her and Yami firing an arrow together at the eye of Horus.

The more she drew the pictures, somehow, it's like these memories were in her already. She felt like she met Yami somewhere, she shook off the feeling and closed the sketchbook and placed it away before turning the light off and heading to bed.

Yami walked up to the desk and saw Madoka's sketchbook, he opened it and saw the drawings she drew and noticed how detailed they were to seem real.

He turned to her with a shocked expression before closing the book and heading to her soul room.

The other soul room that was bound by the huge amount ribbons were less than usual, one by one, white ribbons fell off and the door was becoming unlocked.

_'It's seems like her memories are returning.' _Yami thought before returning to his soul room.


	8. Puella : 8

The next morning, Yugi and Madoka were in class as the other students were shouting out ideas for the school festival, Madoka, as always, was too busy sketching in her journal a drawing of a white dragon with blue eyes battling a magician dressed in purple.

What was odd, was that the two people in the battle looked like Yugi and Seto Kaiba, a boy she knew in the school, but they seemed to be wearing Egyptian styled clothing.

Yugi looked like a pharoah while Seto looked like a priest and in the middle was a goddess crying and kneeling.

Madoka could tell that the goddess was crying because of her hands over her eyes and the tears welling up in her eyes as she rubbed her eyes to stop them from welling up.

"You okay Madoka?" A student asked as Madoka nodded only telling the student that it was just something in her eye.

Yugi couldn't tell if Madoka was okay or not but decided to ignore the feeling for a while before Tēa called out his name.

"Yugi, what about you?" She asked as Yugi blushed in embarrassment before giving an answer. "I'd have to say games. Carnival games!! Y'know like at an amusement park.." He said as the class grew quiet before a male student spoke up.

"Not bad." The student thought before a female student spoke up along with several other students at the topic of carnival games as the talking grew louder as Tēa nodded at the idea of the carnival games.

"Then we're all for carnival games!" Tēa spoke loudly as everyone cheered loudly at Yugi's idea before Tēa settled the class down.

"Madoka, do you have an idea?" Tēa asked the pinkette as Madoka looked up from her notebook and shyly nodded before speaking upto the classroom, Madoka could feel the student's eyes on her as she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I thought of face painting…?" She said as the students agreed, now the carnival will begin.

~~~~~Kyu~~~~

Everyone began working on the festival in different sections as Madoka began to set up the face painting next to the carnival games, feeling proud of herself, she smiled as Yugi smiled as well knowing Madoka was happy after all the events that happened in the past.

Madoka finished building the face painting as she walked over to help Yugi with the mask knowing that one person couldn't get the job done in just so the festival could start so she decided to help him with the painting before she accidentally got paint on his face as he laughed before he got paint on her nose.

"Yugi! We should stop!" She giggled before Yugi stopped putting paint on her cheeks before touching her nose with the paintbrush.

"Okay, the Bluebeard mask is complete! Thanks Madoka." He thanked her as she blushed. "Stop, you're making me blush too hard." She said gushing.

Then Joey came over with a hammer in his hands and a rag to clean his hands from all the hammering he was doing to make the barrel for the game Yugi had and Madoka had seen.

"Hey, Yugi! I'm almost done here too." Joey said throwing the towel over his shoulder as Madoka and Yugi saw the finished barrel for the game.

"Wow! That's great!" Yugi said with glee as Madoka nodded before Tēa walked up to see how things were going before she saw the finished product of one of the games.

"You're really good at building stuff Joey, I'm surprised!" Yugi said as Tēa joined in the conversation before Madoka felt a chill up her spine, something bad would happen that would involve Yami in some sort of Shadow Game.

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation from her friends before she heard a deep voice that snapped her from her thoughts as she looked to see one of the male students with a large grill.

She recognized him quickly, Goro Inogashira, a senior from Class D that Madoka would always avoid if she was with Tēa or Joey or Tristan or Yugi.

"Don't be ridiculous!! This school festival space is the stomping ground of senior Class D!!" Goro shouted, Madoka wanted to say something but she kept her mouth shut, knowing the possibility of risking herself to harm would increase if she spoke one word.

"What do you mean 'stomping ground?!' We won this space in the lottery!" Tēa said as Goro raised an eyebrow at her words. "In the lottery…?!" Then he began laughing loudly for the whole school to hear which sent Madoka chills up her legs to her spine and arms.

"LISTEN UP UPPERCLASSMAN!! THIS IS WHERE WE TRADITIONALLY MAKE OKONOMIYAKI EACH YEAR!!" Goro yelled out which really scared Madoka to the point where she tripped over her own feet as Goro saw her.

The reason Madoka avoided Goro was because of the stares he gave her or he would walk behind her, she would do her best to avoid the student that would try to have a chance to either hurt her or to see her panties.

"Well well, if it isn't the transfer student!" Madoka froze before rushing to Yugi.

"Leave Madoka out of this ya creep!" Joey shouted before getting stuck in the barrel just he felt an impact across his face and Madoka being pulled up harshly. "Joey!!" Madoka shouted as she felt her wrist being squeezed.

"Go, Grill Brigade!! Break down the carnival games booth!!" He ordered before Madoka slipped out of his grip and ran in front of the grill before being knocked back into Yugi as he was knocked out as was Madoka.

Tēa and Joey got up to see that Madoka was bleeding a bit as they brought both unconscious students to the infirmary as the nurse helped with Madoka's wounds and Yugi was laying down in the bed next to the window as Madoka was on a futon before she awoke inside the pure white room where Yami was tending to her wounds.

She opened her eyes a bit to see him as he smiled gently before Amy jumped on the bed meowing before moving under her hand and curled into a ball. Madoka weakly moved her hand across Amy's back to feel the soft fur.

"You're alright, don't worry about what happened, I'll take care of it for you." Yami said as he brushed her bangs out of her face before placing a kiss upon her forehead.

_'I feel so tired…'_ Madoka could only think as she slipped into slumber before Amy walked out to the ribbon sealed door as two more ribbons were torn off as the small cat meowed at the sleeping goddess in the room.

~~~Kyu~~

Madoka awoke to see herself in the infirmary as Yugi smiled before rushing to Tēa and Joey that Madoka had woken up in time for the festival.

"Thank goodness! You're alright!" Tēa said as she moved Madoka's bangs to show Joey was alright as well before the two teens walked out so Yugi and Madoka could have a moment alone.

"Madoka? Would you like to come to the festival today?" Yugi asked blushing as Madoka smiled and nodded as Yugi smiled before helping her up to her feet so she could get ready for the festival.

Fifteen minutes passed as Madoka came down wearing a light pink yukata, a yellow waistband around held together with a red sash, the red ribbons she wore held a pair of white ribbons within the red ones.

In her right hand was an odd looking hagoita, painted white with red beady eyes, triangular ears of a cat but two arm like sash out of the ears.

"Hey Yugi! Sorry if I was a little late." Madoka apologized as Yugi blushed at her, everyone was taking pictures of her adorableness in the yukata as the Photography Club arrived to take a picture of Madoka for the school newspaper.

The festival was a success and everyone, even the people enjoyed the festival but Madoka felt like Yami was with her as she turned to see him smiling at her happiness as she smiled at him.

For a split second, Yugi thought he saw her eyes changed from pink to gold but he only thought it was just the lights as he went to play the games with Madoka.


	9. Puella: 9

A week after the festival, afterschool, Yugi and Madoka were leaving the school and saying goodbye to the other students before they heard Joey's voice from behind as they turned around to see both Joey and Tristan standing behind them as Madoka waved to them.

"Hey Joey! Are you heading home?" Joey nodded at Yugi's question before Tristan was just looking at Yugi which sent chills through Yugi as Madoka hurried over to the Game Shop to help Solomon with some chores she had promised before leaving for school.

"You'll keep a secret, won't you Yugi! Between the three of us!" Joey said as Tristan's face grew a deeper shade of red as Yugi smiled.

"Course I won't tell!" Yugi said to Joey as Joey's Cheshire Cat grin grew before spilling the beans. "Truth is...Tristan's in love!"

"AAAAGHH!! DON'T TELL YUGI!" Tristan shouted at the top of his lungs but thankfully no one was there to hear his loud cries.

Yugi remained silent after hearing the secret but soon he felt Tristn shaking his back and forth with both hands on his small neck.

"YOU LAUGHED!! YOU LAUGHED DIDN'T YOU?!" Tristan said with a red face and still strangling Yugi.

"I-I-I d-didn't l-l-laugh…" Yugi managed to say to Tristan as he released both hands from his neck and let Joey explain who Tristan had a crush on.

"The girl is Miho Nosaka in our class! You know...the student librarian...She's really shy. She always wears that yellow ribbon in her hair, you know…" Joey said as Yugi finally knew who it was.

"That's why her friends call her 'Ribbon'!" Yugi said as they heard Tristan talk to himself.

"Ahh...Beautiful Ribbon...Ahem…" Tristan said before Yugi and Joey continued their conversation.

"Well...anyway, even though this dimwit doesn't have a chance of getting Ribbon, he's fallen head over heels in love with her. So what we wanted to talk about was...he needs a present to get her attention!" Joey said as he looked at Yugi.

"Y'know...your store sells all sorts of weird stuff, right?" Joey asked as Yugi nervously chuckled at Joey before giving a straight answer to his friend.

"Um...our store sells games…" He said as Tristan kicked a rock into a bush. "A game store? No way! That's useless!" He shouted before Joey decided to give it a chance.

~~~Kyu~~~

"Do I have something for you!" Solomon said as Madoka overhead their conversation from the kitchen as she stopped sweeping the floor before she continued listening through.

"I haven't told Yugi the story, but this was how I got his grandmother!" Solomon said as he reached for a box on the top shelf before Madoka came in and helped him.

"Thank you." He said before bringing the box over to the counter and opening it to the boys which Madoka got a small sneak peek of the contents within the box.

"It's a blank puzzle! You write down your feelings, then break up the puzzle and send it to her."

Solomon explained the puzzle as Madoka blushed at the feeling of getting a love note like that from Yami.

Joey burst out laughing with tears coming down his cheeks as everyone looked at Joey and 'sweatdropped' at him.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!! I can't imagine you with this Tristan!!" Joey laughed before holding his gut from all the laughing before getting a whack to the head from Madoka.

"Okay, I'll shut up." He said before they turned to Tristan who muttered under his breath.

"Yes...This is it! This is great! Yeah! This is just right! I'm romantic…" Tristan said as he dug through his wallet and took out a wade of cash and slapped it down onto the counter.

"Tristan is really wants Miho to have his bad romance." Madoka whispered in a low voice no one could hear her say that.

"I'll take it old man!" Tristan said as Solomon placed the money in the register as Madoka sighed and continued sweeping the floor before heading upstairs to sweep Yugi's room before Amy ran to her meowing scared as Madoka picked up the frightened kitten and sat on the bed with the small black cat in her arms.

Then Madoka went to the stairs to talk to Solomon but Joey and Tristan were gone and Yugi went to the stairs as he saw Madoka holding the scared kitten in her arms.

"Did something spook Amy?" He asked as she shrugged and told him that she found Amy like that.

"It's okay Amy, I'm here." Madoka said rubbing the kitten's fur to soothe her as Amy curled up and yawned. 'I guess Amy knows what's going on or what's gonna happen.' Madoka thought as she got ready for bed and let sleep overtake her.

~~~Kyu~~~

Yami saw his host with a blank puzzle before Yugi wrote down the love letter for Tristan and thought of how he would win Madoka's heart as he used his power of the shadows to create the same blank puzzle and wrote down his love note onto the blank puzzle before he broke it up and wrapped it into pink wrapping paper and topped it off with a red satin ribbon.

"Perfect, this should work." Yami said waiting for the perfect time to place it in her locker or her desk, this was the perfect moment to confess his undying love for her.

~~~Kyu~~~

The next morning, Madoka sat down at her desk and began drawing with looks to be a mirror breaking into puzzle pieces which was very confusing to Yugi and Joey as they saw her drawing but they didn't say anything to Madoka about her illustrations as she closed up her old notebook and placed it in her desk as the bell rang.

Madoka gulped when she saw Ms. Chono enter, she always had a bad feeling from the woman, many students told her stories of how many students were expelled because of Ms. Chono.

Madoka then put on a smile just to be on her teacher's good side and not hear any awful things from the teacher.

But she was dead wrong.

"Empty the contents of your desk and bag onto your desk! It's inspection time!!" Madoka felt violent chills down her back as she pulled out her pencil bag, old notebook, notebooks, feminine products and her books as well.

_'Please don't take my old notebook!' _Madoka prayed as Ms. Chono came across Madoka before she saw the old notebook and grabbed it. "What is this Ms. Kaname?" Madoka gulped before she told her teacher what it was.

"My old notebook from Mitakihara…" She said as Ms. Chono moved to Miho who had the puzzle on her desk and took it as well.

Ms. Chono opened Madoka's notebook to reveal some old notes until she came across the pictures she had drawn including the mirror. "My my! It appears we have an artist here! But we all know creativity is a waste of time!"

Those words felt like knives to Madoka as she held back her tears and sobbing which made Yugi noticed Madoka trying not to cry in front of the class as Ms. Chono opened the puzzle and said the same exact thing about the puzzle.

_ 'Damn witch! Madoka and Ribbon are getting hurt but mostly Madoka, she loves to draw down her own creativity!'_ Tristan said as Miho had tears down her face.

Yami emerged from the puzzle and made it into a shadow game for the teacher before her make up fell off like pieces of a puzzle, Madoka was too sad to notice Yami as he went for her shoe locker and went back into the puzzle as the teacher ran out.

Madoka grabbed her stuff and placed it into her backpack before heading over to her locker where she got a gift inside as she took it out and placed it inside of her backpack and began walking with her friends before wiping her tears away.

Madoka smiled at how her friends appreciate her creativity, even Yugi as he hugged her which caused her to blush before heading over to the game shop.

Madoka got upstairs to the desk and put together the puzzle she recieved from someone as she blushed when she read the message to herself as she placed the last piece of the puzzle together.

_**To my darling goddess, my angel, my light**_

_**Your skin, so fragile of a porcelian doll**_

_**Your hair so soft and silky, to make other finest silk jealous**_

_**Your eyes are like two shining sunsets that I could stare into**_

_**Your lips so soft I could kiss all the time**_

_**Your hands, so delicate I want to hold onto forever.**_

_**Be mine, Yami.**_


	10. Puella: 10

Madoka, Yugi, Tristan and Joey were walking around the alleyways with Joey leading them with a map in hand, Tristan and Yugi were in front and back of Madoka knowing the dangers of the alleyways if she were to go alone by herself.

Yami would all hellbent on the people who dare to hurt her badly, so they decided to stay close to her incase something like that would happen.

"Here we are! Junky Scorpion!" Joey shouted as Madoka paled at the thought of scorpions on her as she shivered and stood still as Joey pulled on the back of her shirt as she tried to escape but she couldn't break out running.

"Nope! C'mon, you're not scared of a little scorpion are you?" He asked as she shook her head but she answered. "Absolutely terrified." She shivered before the owner came over to see Joey holding the shoes he held as she froze on the spot when she saw the scorpion.

_'Get it off...GET IT OFF!!' _She screamed in her head as the scorpion crawled over to her shoulder and her hair which caused her to freeze in one spot as Tristan and Yugi saw her expression. The scorpion made some small purring noises to her as her face grew white as a sheet of paper.

"Get it off...please…?" She pleaded as the scorpion then rubbed up to her cheek as she screamed in her mouth which caught the attention of the owner that got the bug off of Madoka as she exhaled a huge amount of air from her lungs.

The scorpion looked at her with sad looking eyes as she went behind Tristan to hide from the scorpion that gave her the puppy dog eyes and she slowly walked over before the scorpion gave her one of its eggs to take care of if it were to hatch.

"That is lucky little miss, she doesn't get along with others but she might like you. Her time is almost up and she can't take care of her baby if she's gone."

Madoka held the egg in her hand, it was no bigger than a chicken egg as she felt something inside move around which made her to take what she could not to flinch or drop the egg.

Soon, they were done with the shop and the shoes, Madoka held onto the egg she got from the scorpion before she heard her friends getting hurt as she turned around to see Joey in a tire and his shoes stolen as the punks ran off as she ran over to Joey and the others.

"Are you okay?!" She asked as Yugi saw the egg with a crack in it.

"Madoka! The egg!" Yugi cried out as she held it in both hands and the egg hatched to show the scorpion's features, jet-black exoskeleton underneath several large, white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings.

The scorpling chirped in her hands as its tail nuzzled her hand, Madoka tried her best to avoid the golden stinger it had on the tail as she gently rubbed the pinchers of the scorpling as it made more chirping sounds.

"Madoka, you think that you could head home alone?" Joey asked as he looked at Madoka who nodded a bit while holding the scorpling in her hand, Joey couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the size of the scorpling, it was no bigger than her palm as Madoka walked to the game shop and told Solomon where she got the scorpion and went upstairs where she got a box for the scorpling to rest until she could get some supplies for the scorpling.

Amy saw the scorpling and the scorpling chirped at Amy before it nuzzled and purred at the cat as Amy climbed into the box and began to lick at the scorpling gently to get the residue of the egg off before curling up next to the scorpling before a Madoka came back with a book of how to feed scorplings as she held a jar of pinhead crickets before Amy jumped out of the box as Madoka fed the scorpling with the crickets as it hissed at the crickets.

"We don't have mice, do you like berries?" She asked as the scorpion made some chirping at her.

_ 'I feel like I'm crazy.' _She thought before getting some raspberries and blueberries and placing one raspberry and blueberry in the box as the scorpling ate it happily before making a yawning noise.

"I'll call you Sasori, meaning scorpion. Do you like it?" She asked as it chirped at her liking the name Madoka gave to Sasori.

"I'm glad you like it Sasori." Madoka said as she placed the box on the desk where she began working on her new drawing, a taser and an abandoned warehouse with Joey tied up.

Madoka didn't like the new picture she drew as she turned the light off and sat near the window looking out at the moon where to the point her eyes grew tired and closed them, letting the sleep take her as the door opened to reveal Yugi as he walked over to see Madoka asleep at the end of his bed and the scorpling asleep in the box.

Yugi placed his coat on Madoka before he carefully got into bed and slept, Yami emerged from the puzzle and walked over to Sasori that woke up.

"I know it has been too long my old friend, protect her." He said as Sasori nodded and went back to sleep as Yami went back into the puzzle.


	11. Puella: 11

The next two weeks were full of Solomon trying not to kill Sasori with all of his might and nerve reminding himself that Sasori is nice to him and never bitten nor did Sasori ever try to sting him.

Even Madoka had gotten used to the scorpling on her shoulder even when on rainy days he would bring a huge leaf and hold it like an umbrella which seemed either cute or disgusting to Yugi, but that was in the past and now, Madoka was holding a parcel box with the label that was shipped to her.

She read the note which was written from her mom and Tatsuya, her little brother which she loves so much. She carefully opened the note and read it through.

_Madoka, I know things have been going well at your new school, so I sent over this box with some cards that just came out._

_With love, Mom and Tatsuya._

Madoka opened the box to reveal a tin case with a small drawing of Madoka smiling with her little brother's writing. "Awww, Tatsuya." She whispered before pulling out the cards which seemed to fit her because of how she draws people in her journal.

One card looked like Mami wielding a musket and smiling, she looked at the info and read it in her head.

MAGIC MUSKET GIRL (4 star)

LIGHT

[Hero/Effect]

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

For every 'Magic' monster on the field, Magic Musket Girl gains 800 ATK points

The next one looked like Sayaka holding a sword with a heroic look upon her face as she read the info on the card.

MAGIC SWORD GIRL (4 star)

WATER

[Hero/Effect]

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Magic Sword Girl can retrieve 800 Life Points for every monster in the Graveyard.

Madoka smiled before pulling out an equip spell called Horn of the Unicorn which would give her monsters 700 more ATK points and one monster card that looked like a girl with long red hair pulled into a ponytail wielding a spear with a smug look.

MAGIC SPEAR GIRL (4 star)

FIRE

[Hero/Effect]

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500

If Magic Sword Girl is on the field, Magic Spear can attack directly and immune to traps and spells.

Madoka smiled as she pulled out some trap cards and one spell card called Second Chance which would give her 2000 Life Points back if she almost lost the duel, which would be lucky for her to have before pulling out a grey card with a weird looking white cat with little arms coming out of the ears and beady red eyes that seemed to stare into her soul.

MAGIC QB TOKEN

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

[Token]

Looks can be deceiving!

Madoka slipped the card back into the box as she found a card with a drawing of a girl with black wings and a seductive smile while holding a crystal with black encasing it.

MAGIC LOVE DEVIL (5 star)

DARK

ATK: 1900 DEF 700

[Fiend/ Effect]

If Magic Goddess Archer is on the field, Magic Love Devil gains 2000 ATK points.

Then Madoka pulled out another card that looked like her as she stared at the card and read the info to herself.

MAGIC GODDESS ARCHER (6 star)

LIGHT

[Hero/Effect]

ATK: 1500 DEF: 200

For every Magic QB Token on the field, Magic Goddess Archer gains 500 ATK points

Madoka stared at the card looking like her before pulling out her journal and flipping to the pages of her notebook and held the card and the drawing together, it looked the same and the drawing styles were the same.

Then she had a painful throbbing in her head as she held her head before Yugi rushed over and held her steady.

"Are you alright?" He asked Madoka as she smiled and nodded at him, Yugi knew she was acting off ever since he had the puzzle.

The door opened to reveal a student Yugi and Madoka knew him well as Seto Kaiba from their class.

"Hello Madoka, Yugi. So this game store is your family's, Yugi?" Seto asked as Yugi nodded before Madoka placed her cards in the tin box she got before setting it down on the counter and walking to go feed Sasori due to his distressed chirping.

She got out two blueberries and raspberries from the fridge as she saw his tail swinging in distressed before carefully picking him up and feeding him as Amy walked over and curled up on Madoka's shoulders before Sasori stopped chirping as she placed him back in the box and walking down to get her cards.

Seto saw the tin box with Madoka's cards and saw her open them to reveal her cards. "May I see your cards?" He asked as she handed them over and looked over the cards she had and smiled before handing them back to Madoka.

"You have some good cards there." He said as Joey growled before Amy meowed at him which made Joey jump back from the cat.

"Hey Amy." He said nervously, that cat despised him for what he did to her if Madoka hadn't been there. Amy hissed at Joey before Yugi took the cat off of Madoka to let Amy down as the cat ran back to the room with Sasori.

"Amy's still thinking about you." Madoka said as Joey nodded before they heard Seto go on about the card Yugi's grandpa had, the card was beautiful but something about it seemed familiar to her as she shook her head before going upstairs to take a hot bath to relax.

She stepped into the warm water and relaxed before Amy walked on the side of the tub so she wouldn't slip in but Madoka would help Amy to the tub, she carefully picked the cat up and set her gently in the water which Amy didn't run out like any other cats.

"My head hurts Amy, why did that card seem familiar?" She asked the black cat that gave a simple meow to the pinkette before Madoka let out of the tub as she began to wash her body and hair, Yugi accidentally walked in as Madoka was washing her body before he ran out apologizing.

"I'M SORRY!!" He said as Madoka blushed before draining the bathwater and dressing into a nightgown Miho gave her while going through some old clothes she didn't need or were too small that could fit Madoka.

Madoka told Yugi it was okay before feeding Sasori again with two blueberries and heading to bed before meeting Yami in the puzzle.

~~~Begin Dream~~~

Madoka woke up in the same room only to find Sasori in there on Amy's back as they raced out of the room as Madoka chased them. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Madoka yelled as they gave some noises to help her follow them as she was led back to Yami's soul room.

Speaking of which, she hadn't heard from him since the inspection, was he resting? She got the answer when she came across a bed fit enough for a king and queen. Quietly and carefully, she walked to see Yami asleep on the bed as she examined him carefully, he looked peaceful in his sleep as she was about to leave, she felt him grasp her arm and pull her into the bed with him.

'Yami! I'm not a teddy bear!' She thought as she heard him speak in his sleep. "No...I won't...don't kill her...please..." Yami spoke in fear as Madoka hugged him and told him it's alright as he opened his crimson eyes and stared into hers before apologizing to her.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said as she forgave him and he helped her back into her soul room as Amy and Sasori soon transformed into a different form.

Amy became a panther and Sasori became a Deathstalker as Yami turned to them. "We need to keep her safe, I can't keep up with the shadow games but Madoka may have to do it." He said turning to the sealed door and saw five ribbons coming off.

~~~End Dream~~~

Madoka brought her cards to play with Joey as she pulled out Magic Love Devil and knew the effects as she let Magic Goddess Girl attack his monster in defense before Magic Love Devil finishes off his Life Points.

"Gah! How are you and Yugi so good at this Mado-Mado?!" Joey asked as she gave a V-sign of victory before giggling, but she saw Seto switch the real Blue Eyes with a fake in front of the students but no one saw him do it .

School ended as she walked up to the Seto to talk to him about the card he swapped. "Kaiba-kun." She called out to him as he turned around with a kind smile but she couldn't buy that kind smile. "I know you swapped the card with the fake one." She said with courage, Madoka was tired of letting Yami protecting her so she's stepping up.

"Kaiba-kun please return the card! I don't wanna hurt Solomon's feelings!" She pleaded but he scoffed and turned away as Madoka then looked at her cards and nodded.

"Then how about a duel?! Winner gets the card?!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear as he turned around and gave a nod to let her know that he accepts the challenge as she got ready to set up her deck to bring in order to get the card back.

Madoka showed up sitting at a desk, looking down at her hands and counting the raindrops on the windows each time they fell onto the glass before hearing the door open to reveal dead, dull blue eyes that belonged to no other than Seto Kaiba.

He sat down before setting a deck right next to his hand, he told a security guard to never bother him or his opponent and forget this ever happened. "Ready?" He said with a cruel and sadistic smile but Madoka wasn't alone nor afraid anymore.

"I'm ready." She said as Kaiba drew the first card at the top of the deck with a smile that somehow, Madoka felt no chills not anymore, her right eye began turning gold but Seto paid no attention to her as the card he drew came to life.

She brought out Magic Sword Girl in attack mode and attacked the Ryu-Kishin Gargoyle which gave 800 points of damage. "The monsters from the cards become real and a penalty or forgiveness awaits you whoever loses. Those are the rules of a Shadow Game and the Light of Forgiveness!" She said with one eye gold and the other pink.

"For penalty, the one who loses will know death in a penalty but I will show forgiveness for you in the end." She said as Kaiba began laughing like a maniac before looking at her.

"Heh HAHAHAHAHA...This is good! I'm glad I took your challenge! This is the extreme game I've been looking for!!" Seto said as Madoka frowned sympathetically for him.

Then he drew a card from his deck which was the Battle Ox before playing an equip spell Giant's Might which raised its ATK points to 2040 and DEF to 1200 as it took down her Magic Sword Girl.

In turn after turn, the Battle Ox destroyed card after card, Madoka's life points were left with 400 as she pulled out Magic Love Devil before flipping the spell card Ancient Rules to Special Summon her Magic Love Devil and equipped Horn of the Unicorn to her monster and destroyed the Battle Ox.

"Your move." She said as Kaiba's life points were down to 800, both were neck and neck with almost defeat but Madoka didn't want to lose her life nor did she want to hurt Kaiba as he pulled out Solomon's card and ordered it to attack her Magic Love Devil but it didn't attack her.

"Kaiba, your soul isn't in that card, Blue Eyes chose to destroy itself so it can fulfil its duty." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"It's my turn, I choose this facedown card I had down. I choose to use it this turn." She said with courage in her voice as the card revealed its picture to be an ankh.

"Monster Reborn! The monster I choose is Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She said as the dragon appeared at her side as she touched the side of its face which earned some soft growls from it. "Seto Kaiba, this game is over." She said as she looked at Seto.

"Attack!! Burst Stream!!" Kaiba lost all of his life points before she smiled at him before placing her hand on his head.

"Light of Forgiveness, Seto Kaiba, I forgive you." She said as he felt the warmth of the light surrounding him as the cold darkness around him disappeared before he had a peaceful smile upon his face as she brought him out to the limo, mostly struggling with his weight on the way, drenched with water as the driver kindly drove her to the game shop where she gave the card back to Yugi who held the fake in his pocket and set the real one back into the box next to the picture.

A pounding headache brought her hand to her head as she walked over to the kitchen to get some pain relief and some water as she took the pill and rank the water to swallow the pill before heading upstairs to dry off and get some dry pjs on before pulling the comforter over her body and snuggled into the warm blanket.

Yami came out of the puzzle to see Madoka resting in the warm blanket before he sensed the purity from her, it must be from her Light of Forgiveness which her "other self" used for trials, but when did he see her use it?

He returned to see six ribbons falling off as the door was almost free for him to open and embrace her into his arms after so long, but she won't remember him well from when they first met.


	12. Puella: 12

A month transpired quickly as Madoka smiled knowing today would be a beautiful day as she snapped from her thoughts and looked at the empty desk next to her as she sighed, she probably thought that Joey was late or busy with delivering papers.

But Tristan was frantic, without his best bud by his side as Madoka listened in before Yugi saw one of Madoka's old drawings she was going through, the drawing showed of an abandoned warehouse with Joey held up by his hands but up above was a girl with red hair tied into a ponytail holding a spear.

"Why don't we go to his place afterschool? I know where he lives." Tristan said as Madoka nodded, something told her to go back to her old notebook and look through for clues for Joey as they day went by quickly to the afternoon.

Madoka walked with Tristan and Yugi while Tēa was busy at her home so she couldn't come along to help them.

The three of them walked down the street, empty with no cars driving down so it was easy for them to walk down as they were being watched by someone with red eyes and munching on Sea Salt ice cream.

"I'll be damned, they don't know where Wheeler is." she said as she threw the popsicle stick that read **_'Winner' _**on it to the trash bin before walking away and placing her hoodie over her head.

"So you known Joey since middle school, Tristan?" Madoka asked being cautious of her questions and how she spoke as Tristan nodded. "Yeah. But I've hardly ever been to his place." Tristan said as they came across the apartments where Joey lived.

"This is his apartment building! I've only been here once and if I remember, it's the third floor on the end." Tristan said as they walked up the stairs to the point where Madoka saw the name plaque labeled 'Wheeler'.

Tristan knocked on the door to see if anyone was home but no response came through as he placed his hand upon the doorknob.

"It's unlocked…Anyone home…" The next thing Tristan regret was opening the door as Madoka was hit by a beer bottle as it shatter which caused some scratches and a bruise as she held her injured cheek.

"Madoka!" Yugi cried out as she stood up and holding her cheek but showed no tears that she wasn't the shy girl anymore when she came to Domino High School.

They all ran from the door as they stopped at a nearby bench so Tristan could clean up her wounds with some paper towels he got and damp with water to disinfect the wounds.

She held it up to her cheek and hissed in pain before hearing a tough male voice.

"HEY MAN! F*ING STEP ON MY FOOT?! WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU WALK?!" The boy said as the man in his grip apologized before Yugi saw who was in their gang. "Joey?!" Madoka called out.

"Why is he with those punks from Rintama?!!" Tristan asked out loud as Madoka ran up to Joey who paid no attention to her as she spoke his name.

"Joey!" He turned to see her cheek with scratches and bleeding as she wiped the blood off, she must've gotten hurt by his old man. "Why'd you skip school Joey? Why are you with people like them?" She asked as one of the gang members began talking to Joey.

" 'People like them?' Does he mean us? You know that chick, Wheeler?" The punk with glasses asked Joey who had a look that he knew her but he pretended he didn't as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Nah, never seen her before. Come on, Let's go." He said in a tone that made Madoka know what he was planning but Yugi didn't buy it at all.

"JOEY!!"

Then the leader of the gang stepped out and placed his hand on Joey's shoulder while smirking when he got a good look at Madoka but Madoka gave him a glare.

"Heh...Wheeler, you're too nice. Don't tell me at Domino High you let kids like that follow you around, especially that girl. You should've come to Rintama with us from the start." The leader said as Tristan went completely pale almost like his blood was gone and his heart had dropped to hell.

_'That's him! I've seen him with Joey before! That's Hirutani! But why's he back with him before?!?' _Tristan thought as the sweat dripped down his brow before Yugi broke the silence when Madoka tried to get him to stop talking.

"Yugi, stop!" She said as she got in front of Yugi and took the punch for Yugi as she was knocked down to the ground but she pushed her arms to steady herself as she looked at Joey who had a look of 'forgive me' written all over.

The punks left with Joey as the others saw someone walk up to them with a first aid kit, she had long, pale red hair tied up into a high ponytail that was held up with a black ribbon, she wore a black crop-top hidden by a light seafoam hoodie which is unzipped at the bottom, leaving her belly button exposed. She wears denim shorts with fur around the bottom edges and black below-the-knee boots.

_'She looked to be between the ages of 14-17 give or take.' _Yugi seem to think about as he saw her approach.

"Geez, damn punk. He got ya good." She said as he bit into a pocky stick and brought out a rag with some rubbing alcohol as she wiped down the cuts on Madoka's face and placed a square bandage on the cheek where the beer bottle struck her as Madoka hissed in pain.

"Sorry, damn, his old man surely got ya good." The redhead said to Madoka as she packed up the first aid before stuffing it into her pack that was hanging onto her side as she stood up tall.

"The name's Kyoko, Kyoko Sakura." Kyoko introduced herself to Yugi and his friends as she looked to Tristan and smirked.

"Yo, it's been a long time hasn't it Tristan?" Kyoko smirked before pulling out an apple and biting into it. "It sure has Kyoko." Tristan said in a low voice before Kyoko began explaining about Joey.

"Ya see, Joey used to be in a gang since middle school. There were lots of times when he lived to fight with gangs from other schools some times, even high school gangs. I know because I knew Joey since middle school and so did Tristan." Kyoko said as Tristan nodded before finishing off the story.

"Joey had a long record, they almost sent him to jail, that's when he was with Hirutani." Tristan frowned before Kyoko got a frustrated look upon her face as did Tristan.

"We used to look up to him. I mean, now we hang out all the time, but...I never had the guts...neither did Kyoko, after what happened to her family."

Kyoko began to speak. "He used to look out for the younger guys and he never beat up on the weaker dudes...but...I can't understand it...what the hell's his deal?" Kyoko asked as she stared at the apple core and tossed it into the trash bin before Yugi spoke up.

"I believe that Joey hasn't changed." Yugi said as they all got up and began searching for Joey before Kyoko ran off to find the one place that they had mentioned and she knew where.

She had a good head start by running fast even though she doesn't go home or to school,before she met Tristan, she was with Joey and she was caught and forced to join Hirutani's gang as she minimized her running into walking so she couldn't make anymore sounds to let them know that she was there.

Her ring began shining brightly and her clothes changed into the type that Magical Girls would wear for battle before she saw Joey being dragged somewhere and looking all beaten up by the punks as she followed them to an abandoned warehouse before she heard electricity and Joey screaming before rushing inside and keeping quiet as she heard him scream some more.

The thought of hearing Joey scream out in pain makes Kyoko pissed off at the thought of her brotherly figure, the person who was there after her family left her alone, the one thing as a friend and close to family to her about to die at the hands of Hirutani.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

Not ever…

She jumped down and landed in front of them before her sight was glued onto Joey who twitched for every two seconds…

Two seconds…

She held her spear in both hands before she broke it apart and began attacking the punks that did it, she didn't care if their blood was spilled, she almost finished the job but only heard Madoka calling out Joey as Kyoko stopped and transformed to her regular clothing and got Joey down from the chains and shook him as he formed the words the second his eyes were on Yugi as tears formed.

"Yugi! Madoka! I...I'm so sorry!!"

Kyoko smiled before pulling her hood over her head and began walking somewhere to a place that only Tristan and Joey knew that she would ever go to if she ever saw family or friends together and all happy.

She would go to the old burnt down church in Kazamino and stay there until she felt like staying somewhere.

In reality, she wanted to stay behind and help Joey get to Tristan's place but it would make the feeling of family worse.

She didn't want to show her loneliness to anyone...anymore.


	13. Puella: 13

A week transpired after what happened to Joey and Madoka was relieved that he was alright after receiving so much shock from the tazers and he recovered miraculously and quickly somehow, Madoka didn't know how he recovered so quickly but she was glad.

Madoka walked down the stairs only to jump when she heard Yugi's voice shouting in the kitchen as she raced to see Yugi reading the newspaper and Madoka got a look at the front page.

**_DOMINO UNIVERSITY ARCHAEOLOGICAL TEAM DISCOVERS TOMB FROM NEW KINGDOM ERA_**

**_(1580-1314 BC)_**

Madoka was impressed about the finding of artifacts and thought about what kind of artifacts before getting dressed for school and listened to her teachers talk about history, math problems, English assignments and all.

School was almost over and Madoka stayed behind to hear that they were going to the museum the next day before hearing Yami talk to her.

**_'What's the matter?' _**He asked through a link he established between them.

**_ 'Nothing much, we're going to a museum tomorrow.'_** She said as she and Yugi arrived at the Game Shop and got started on their homework before she flipped through her sketchbook, looking back at the old drawings she made before stopping at the key and scales.

Somehow, this feeling stuck to her, it felt cold and almost threatening to her as she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Yugi before she smiled and felt the feeling gone.

"It's alright, I was just going through my sketches." She said as Yugi looked over before he saw the one with the mirror turning into puzzle pieces, he was confused until he remembered one of the girls talking about a broken mirror in the bathroom.

"Well, we should get some rest for tomorrow, night Madoka." He said as she nodded before heading over to bed and turning the lights out and letting sleep take her.

~~~Kyu~~~

The next morning, Madoka got dressed into a small button-up shirt with a light blue overalls and plain sneakers instead of flats as she nodded at the mirror before heading out with Yugi and Solomon as they drove to the museum to meet up with their friends.

"Everyone's here!" Téa shouted as Madoka nodded before hearing Solomon speaking to himself. "Actually, my friend was supposed to meet us here...let's wait a bit longer for him to get here." He said as Madoka nodded.

"Yugi, don't wear your school uniform on the weekends." Joey spoke to Yugi as Madoka turned her head to see Yugi wearing his school uniform on a weekend and she gave out a 'sweatdrop' at him before hearing another voice.

"Muto!" Madoka turned to see another man almost to be in his fifties as she smiled when Solomon introduced him to her and the others.

"This is Professor Yoshimori." Solomon introduced as Madoka gave a nod. "Whoa! So you're the guy who found the Pharaoh's Tomb!" Joey spoke up as Madoka giggled.

Another man walked up behind Yoshimori which made the others confused at his sudden appearance as Madoka cocked her head to the side in confusion before she heard his name, Kanekura before she saw him whisper something into Yoshimori's ear as he nodded.

"Muto...you told me your grandson and his friend solved the Millennium Puzzle...right?" He asked cautiously as Madoka flinched at the mention of her name.

_'Great...he blabbed…' _She thought as Yoshimori turned to Madoka and greeted her.

But a dark feeling came from Kanekura and the feeling stayed until they were allowed to look around the museum, and needless to say, Madoka was fascinated with all of the artifacts as she happen to walk by some flowers that she had never seen before, the flowers were almost like roses but had poinsettia petals, its beautiful shade of red at the tips and fading into the light pink, the shade of pink was almost matching hers.

'I've never seen these types of flowers before.' She thought as Yoshimori came up to look at the flowers as well. "Ah yes, the flowers." He said Madoka looked over to him before asking a question. "Are they new?" She asked as he shook his head before answering her.

"The people that helped with the excavation told us that a goddess descended down to Egypt and forgave the ones who committed such crime or sin and begged for forgiveness. Each time a person was forgiven, these flowers would bloom in a specific area." He said as she continued to look at the flowers before Joey showed up.

"These flowers must be ancient and strong enough to live this long." Joey said as Yugi nodded before Yoshimori continued the story.

"They also said that the goddess spilt her soul in half so one half would sleep and the other would roam around the world, spreading her forgiveness to those seeking her protection.They call them Millennium Roses." He said as Madoka nodded before she noticed Yugi feeling almost alone without the puzzle as she walked over to the mummy and noticed someone next to her, staring at the mummy and crying.

"Why are you crying?" She asked as the man turned to her and spoke.

"These tears are not mine...this shriveled form has become a doll of dust...but still he is the eternal pharaoh...his spirit lives on with his name. Even the eternal sleep is denied him...the soul of his becomes tears and flows down my cheeks." He said as Madoka looked over to the mummy and could feel his sadness.

"Heh. You're such a pure maiden so young to be involved in the way of darkness." He said as he walked off before she heard Joey call her over to take a picture with the puzzle, somehow, she didn't like Kanekura near the puzzle at all with another man until she heard them talking about selling it.

Shocked and almost angry, Madoka looked over to Kanekura and the man walked away from the puzzle as she looked away when Kanekura looked at her and she knew that he must've saw her looking at him or overheard their conversation. 'I have to get the puzzle before it's gone!' She thought as the day was almost over.

"Yugi, why don't I get the puzzle for you?" She offered as Yugi nodded his head and Madoka waited for the remaining thirty minutes of the time before the museum closes.

As Madoka waited outside of the museum, she never knew what happened inside the museum or what was going on.

~~~Kyu~~~

Kanekura sat alone in his office as he held the Millenium Puzzle in his hand as he talked to himself. "Heh heh heh...my investment funded the discovery of the Pharaoh's tomb...and now I can make some money on the Millennium Puzzle. Luck is with me!" He said before chuckling to himself.

Outside of his office, three knocks were heard as the man, Kanekura talked with was outside was once standing now dead on the floor as the familiar person that talked with Madoka walked inside instead of the man he talked with.

Kanekura looked shocked when he saw the Egyptian instead of the dealer he was supposed to meet with entered his office, he began sweating once he saw the Egyptian. "Wh...Who the hell are you?!" He shouted at the Egyptian as he opened his mouth and spoke.

"My bloodline has guarded the tombs for 3,000 years. I am a servant of Anubis." The man spoke, his voice was almost monotone, like the type of voice that people would speak if they were emotionless or if they mean business and never show it.

"A...A...Anubis?!" He shouted before he could think of anything else to say, he spoke without even thinking twice. "I get it! You're from the Egyptian government! I don't sell antiquities on the black market!" The Egyptian then spoke after Kanekura ended his ranting.

"Because of your greed, another tomb in the valley has been defiled. You have trespassed in the territory of gods. For that, you will go on trial!" Than he placed his scale on the desk as he reached up to grab the feather on his turban before he spoke up again.

"You know the scene of the final judgement in the 125th chapter of what you call the book of the dead. This is the scales of truth!"

Kanekura then began thinking in his head, thoughts were running through and he knew that all of what he's going through could be a myth, but he was wrong.

Then the Egyptian spoke out loud breaking Kanekura from his thoughts. "We now begin the game! The Shadow Game!" Then, he placed the feather on one side of the scales before speaking again.

"On this side of the scales, I place the feather of Ma'at...as you see, the scales are now balanced...I will ask you several questions. If you do not tell the truth, the other side will grow heavy...with the weight of your crimes." The Egyptian said his voice now growing dark as he spoke again.

"If that side of the scales should touch the ground...the penalty game of death awaits you." He said as the game began.

"Then the first question...a young girl falls into a deep well. You are the only one to see it happen. However, at your feet lies the golden ring the girl was wearing...what do you do?" He asked as Kanekura began sweating so much like he would if it was summer time, then he began to shout his answer.

"I save her! I save the little girl!" He shouted as he saw the empty side of the scale began moving down inch by inch.

"Wh-What?! But I'm telling the truth!! Errg…" He said as more sweat began rolling down the side of his face and the sound of his heart pounding began to fill his ears before he heard the Egyptian spoke up. "Next question…"

~~~Kyu~~~

Outside of the museum, Madoka waited before checking the time on her phone as it read 4:55, it was almost time for the museum to close as she moved from her spot and placed her phone back into the back pocket. "Okay, the museum is about to close. Time to get the puzzle back." She said as she entered the museum before feeling the familiar chill of a Shadow Game.

"Oh no…" She whispered before walking quickly as she can but quietly.

~~~Kyu~~~

The empty scale was almost touching the desk, just by only five inches and Kanekura was sweating so much, it stained the collar of his suit, making the light gray color darker. "Wh...Why? I'm not lying! How is the plate sinking without anything in it? This has to be some kind of trick! What the hell is the penalty game?!" He asked the Egyptian as he spoke up.

"Very well...before the last question, I'll tell you about the penalty game...it awaits within your heart…" He said as Kanekura turned around to see it but it was nowhere to be seen...until he felt his chair changing…

The chair began to morph into something, the leather was now disgusting and almost resembles skin when it reaches to a third degree burn, eyes began to move out of the back of it and strong menacing claws began to trap his wrists with immense strength, drool began to pour onto his face as the low growling of the creature as its crocodile-like mouth had a nasty scent of rotten flesh and mold mixed into blood, its beady eyes were locked onto its victim.

The Egyptian showed no fear when the creature emerged and spoke up. "This is Ammit. The monster that has taken up residence in the room of your soul...then the last question...have you defiled the territory of the gods and sold their treasure to fatten your own pockets?" He asked Kanekura, knowing that was the last straw…

"S-STOP!! STOP!! I'LL PAY ANYTHING!! HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?!!" Kanekura shouted at the top of his lungs as the bottom of the empty side of the scales dropped and touched the top of the desk.

Kanekura's fate...was sealed…

"There is no truth in the room of your soul. There is only greed. Therefore, you will be punished." The Egyptian said as he watched Kanekura meet his fate.

The jaws of Ammit loomed over Kanekura as its bottom jaw had the back of his head trapped with the top jaw was wide open and then the next thing he knew...the jaw slammed down onto his neck as his body went limp and died.

The Egyptian had no emotion on his face when he saw the man dead to Ammit and his soul gone.

"Everyone has a room of the soul...my Millennium Key can open the door.The room of your soul is filled with the decaying scent of money and greed. Monsters like Ammit enjoy making their homes there. You will be eaten alive by the illusion born of your own crimes!" He said as he was about to walk out of the quiet office but not before looking over his shoulder to see the completed Millennium Puzzle.

_'Th...This is the Millennium Puzzle!! And in its completed form…! In three thousand years, it hasn't been solved once…! Why is it here?!! Does it mean that someone here in this country has solved the puzzle?! Who in the world could it be…?!' _He thought to himself as he exited the office.

~~~Kyu~~~

"Man, this museum is like a maze. I know Mr. Kanekura has the puzzle, I can feel it." Madoka said as she stopped walking when she saw the same Egyptian that was talking to her about the mummy.

_'Ah…! The man from before…!'_ She thought before she felt the chill go away before getting a feeling in her gut that this man was no ordinary man.

"U-um, I hope I would have a moment of your time sir?" She asked politely as the man looked at her.

_'Such a kind girl, a moment would do.'_ He thought as he nodded. "I was wondering if you saw my friend's puzzle. It's shaped like an upside down pyramid." She said describing the puzzle.

_'I-...Impossible...this girl and her friend...no…!' He thought with a face of pure shock as Madoka took a step back before the Egyptian notice. 'The one who solves the Millennium Puzzle gains great power...the same power as my bloodline…! If so...then this girl and her friend…' _He thought before looking at her like he was studying an exoctic plant.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she saw the ankh shaped key and the scales, the sudden thought of her sketchbook and the page containing the picture of it brought her defense up.

_'I have to make sure! I must know if this girl or her friend have the power! I will use the Millennium Key to look into the room of her soul!'_ He thought as Madoka saw him grasp the key hanging around his neck.

Before she could do anything else, she heard an audible click like a door opening.

~~~Kyu~~~

The man saw within one of her "rooms" that it was completely pure white with glass pillars holding the ceiling up, her sketchbook open and colored pencils scattered onto the queen sized bed, the same type of flowers, the Millennium Roses, placed onto long vines as blue butterflies fluttered around them before he heard a small meow.

He looked down to see Amy meowing at him while Sasori was on the black kitten's back before hissing at him and running over to the other room.

The ribbon encased door was the same, pure white walls, glass pillars, a queen sized bed and the same roses in the room only one thing was different, there in the bed laid a goddess that looked like Madoka, sleeping peacefully.

His eyes widened at the sight of the goddess, this was the goddess that lived in the stories he heard from his bloodline, the same goddess who split her soul in half.

"Step away from that door." A deep baritone voice brought him to turn around to see a boy with crazy hair and holding Amy in one hand as she hissed at the strange man entering her mistress's domain.

Sasori was making threatening clicking sounds at him but the man was unfazed at the scorpling trying its best to get the man away from the door.

Yami's crimson eyes were almost glowing with rage at the man who dared to peek into Madoka's mind and soul.

"Come in if you dare. A game awaits you!" He said as the man stepped into the dark room and Yami spoke once more.

"This is where we'll play our game!" He spoke out loud as Amy jumped down from his arms and transformed into a panther with a beautiful black coat of fur and long sharp white fangs.

Sasori grew a little bigger and hissed at the man who backed away as Yami chuckled before petting Amy on the head and patting Sasori's golden stinger to reassure them.

"Now now, no need to bare your fangs at him, you two should go see if Madoka is alright." Yami said as they walked out of the room and to the ribbon sealed door.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid? Show some courage!" Yami taunted the man in front of him as he walked inside the dark room while thinking thoroughly.

_'I have visited the rooms of many peoples' souls in the past...they may have different decorations and furnishing, but always there is only one room…!'_ He thought before he stole a glance around the room.

_'But what is this room that appeared in this young girl's soul...it is dark...and cold...like the tomb of a pharaoh in ancient Egypt…!!!' _The man thought as the torches hanging in the stone walls of Yami's room lit up with a snap of his fingers as Yami spoke up to Egyptian in front of him as he held a flower similar to the ones in Madoka's soul room.

"I don't know what power you used to enter here...but you better explain yourself why you're here." Yami said in a low voice before setting the flower on a pedestal as it flourished beautiful green vines on the pedestal.

The man had no emotion on his face before his opened mouth to speak. "Heh heh...from your perspective, I am an unwanted guest...answering that question is the least I can do." He said in the exact emotionless tone he spoke when he was with Kanekura before his death.

Yami gave a bored look at the man before he spoke up again.

"I came to discover the secret of the power of your Millennium Puzzle." He said which changed Yami's expression to have a hint of shock written over the bored look.

"So you know the existence of the Millennium Puzzle…" Yami said trying not to sound shocked or the fact he was getting nervous that someone knows the Millennium Puzzle other than him, Madoka and his host Yugi.

"Yes, I know. Also that it is one of the Millennium Items...the story of the Millennium Items has been passed down from ancient Egypt...3,000 years ago in the valley of the kings. They were made 'to punish thieves who defiled the tombs of the pharaohs and steal their treasures' by the magicians who served the ancient pharaohs. So it is written in the Pert Em Hru…" The man said as Yami raised an eyebrow at the men in front of him.

"So you came here with a Millennium Item…?" Yami asked the man as he nodded.

"The power of the Millennium Key! This key opens the door to one's soul...in the room of the soul, one discovers everything about a person...who they are, what they love, what they fear...even what they themselves do not know. And one more: the Millennium Scales. They weigh the sins of a person on trial! These are the two that I possess." He said as he continued speaking to the spirit of the puzzle.

"But I don't know the power of the Millennium Puzzle or how to restore the goddess to her former self. I don't know what power is bestowed upon this girl or the person who completed it...because it has never been solved." He said as Yami thought back to Madoka, her body must be asleep and she must be as well.

"And so to find out...you entered her soul…" Yami growled before he felt her enter her soul room and had to keep his cool.

"If I can see a person's 'room'...I can see what kind of power they possess. That is what I came to discover. And if that power is needed...I will draw it into my bloodline...starting with this girl…" The man said as Yami grew angry at the man standing before him, he was going to use Madoka's hidden power for this man's bloodline.

"This power you speak of does rest in my room. However...I can't let you see it that easily! You know the routine...this is a game!! A Shadow Game!!!" Yami said to the man, he needed to buy some time for him to get Madoka out of her soul room to him safely.

Until he heard the type of power the man had. "Heh heh...I forgot to tell you about one other power I have. When I enter the room of someone's soul, I can 'redecorate' and control that person at will. I can even destroy their personality. Heh heh…"

That really got Yami worried for Madoka, he wouldn't want his lovely flower to be gone of her sweet personality. "I accept your game! And I will find the true room of your soul!" The man said as Yami began to chuckle at him.

"Heh heh heh...don't think it's that easy...this game is more dangerous than you know!" Yami said as the more torches lit up the room revealing more stairs and doors almost like it was from a painting by MC. Esher.

_'Is this...a maze?!'_ The man thought as he heard Yami shouting.

"GAME START!"

'This room within this girl is truly a labyrinth of the soul!!' He thought as yami disappeared out of the room to run to Madoka's soul room, he opened the door to see her on the bed holding Amy as he walked over and grabbed her hand before running to his soul room where Madoka began to have thoughts running through, trying to process what was going on until Yami led her to his bedroom and he sat her down.

"Listen carefully Madoka, the man you met earlier is challenged to my shadow game, his other power with the key could destroy you!" He said as Madoka nodded as Amy meowed and stayed with Madoka as she waited for the game to end.

~~~Kyu~~~

The Egyptian came across the last door as he turned the knob to see Yami petting Amy, who was resting on the armrest of the stone chair Yami was sitting on as she hissed at the man.

"Heh." Yami gave out a chuckle as Amy continued growling and hissing at the man who had stepped into a trap and was holding onto the ground with the strength he had as Yami walked over and Amy jumped off of his lap and glared at the man.

"Shall I push you in…? Heh heh heh...or shall I let Amy claw your hand…? Heh heh heh…" Yami said out loud before letting his hand out for the man reach out.

"Heh heh...it's all right. My hand isn't a trap." Yami said as the man grasped onto his hand and pulled him back up onto the ground.

"I had never imagined that you would save me...if indeed it is the same you…" The man said as Yami spoke up after the man spoke. "I don't like your hobby of peeking into people's souls, especially a girl! You better leave right now!" Yami said as the man stood up and walked to the door where he entered through when he began the shadow game.

"So I have lost this game…" The man said as Yami stared at him before speaking. "No...this is just the beginning." Yami said to him as Amy hissed again as the man spoke in an emotionless tone and didn't turn back to face Yami.

"Yes...you're right...farewell…" And with that, he left and his body collapsed onto one knee as Madoka stumbled back before gaining her balance back as she stared at the Egyptian who was now sweating at the entire event that had happened.

"Are you alright? You look pale!" She said after she remembered Yami's words and she was careful of what might happen next.

"Yes...I'm alright…" He said as Madoka still had her guard up and waited for something to happen as he stood up and looked at her with a kind smile.

"You are a strange girl...oh I almost forgot...if I'm not mistaken...this must belong to your friend…" He held out a golden upside down pyramid as Madoka smiled at the familiarity of the puzzle as she took the puzzle into her hands.

"Thank you!" She thanked him, the warm familiar feeling from the puzzle as the man stood there before she could do or say anything else, the man spoke to her. "Girl...what is your name…?" He asked wanting to know the name of the pure maiden before him.

"My name is Madoka Kaname." She spoke loudly enough for the man to hear as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Madoka...you are a pure girl, stay pure, banish those who defile your friends...and never forget your other self…" He said as he began walking off before telling his name.

"My name is Shadi, never forget it pure maiden." Shadi walked out of the museum as Madoka walked out after him and back to the game shop where she gave Yugi's puzzle back to him and began to go through her sketchbook and found one of her with wings and flying down with Téa in her arms.

_'Something...is going to happen...that would make me save Téa from this height...I just know it…!'_ She thought as she closed the sketchbook and placed it in her book bag, before she turned out the light leaving the room pitchblack, except for the moon shining its light through the windows.


	14. Puella: 14

Madoka couldn't think after what happened between her encounter with Shadi and she had yet to tell Yugi what happened before she sensed the Shadow Game but she made a promise to Yami that she wouldn't tell him of what really happened, the thought of her not telling them almost brought tears as she stared at her sketchbook and gripped her head.

Before the sound of Solomon broke her thoughts the minute the door opened and she turned around before hearing his voice.

"Madoka, this is terrible!! Come look at the news!!" His voice had worry and shock laced within as she raced downstairs and tripped before getting back up when she saw Yugi at the table looking at the tv as Madoka got an ice bag for her arm due to skidding on the carpet and hissed when it made contact.

**MR. KANEKURA, THE OWNER OF THE MUSEUM WAS FOUND DEAD IN HIS OFFICE.**

**THE CAUSE OF DEATH APPEARED TO BE A HEART ATTACK, INDUCED BY SHOCK...BUT ACCORDING TO THE CORONER, THERE WERE REASONS THAT IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN A NATURAL DEATH.**

**IS THIS THE CURSE OF THE PHARAOH'S TOMB?**

'This phrase is all over the news.' Yugi thought as Madoka placed some Aloe Vera on her burn as Yugi looked over and helped her with the wound and began asking questions to his grandpa. "Grandpa...do curses really exist…?" Yugi asked as Solomon began to speak of a story to his grandson.

"Well...when Tutankhamen's tomb was opened in 1923, there were the same kinds of rumors...some of the discoverers died mysterious deaths. But now it's thought that the 'mummy's curse' was just a sensation stirred up by the media of the time. No one knows the truth…" Solomon said as Madoka got shivers thinking of a curse taking over her.

"But that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried because there was one more man involved in the excavation...Professor Yoshimori!" Solomon said as worry was written on his face as Madoka thought back to Shadi about his words as Solomon continued talking. "Anyway, Professor Yoshimori would be the last person to believe in curses. But still, one of the people he worked with is dead! It must be hard for him."

Madoka felt really bad for Yoshimori, one of those people he worked with must be like family to him or one could be like distant relative to him. Madoka couldn't even think of the awful thoughts of what would happen if one of her family died, it must be awful. Madoka remembered visiting her grandmother in the hospital before Tatsuya was born, seeing her all frail and pale brought tears to her eyes.

She could remember holding her almost cold hand as the monitor beeped was long as she heard her mother cry from the hallway as she walked out before seeing her grandmother's smile upon her face.

She heard from her mother that her grandfather was nothing more but a drunk bastard who couldn't even show up for the funeral because he was god knows where doing god knows what.

Madoka heard Yugi call out her name as she looked to them and noticed the tears on her cheeks as she looked at them and wiped them away before smiling saying that she was just feeling sad. She got dressed into a plain yellow blouse and a green skirt and a jean jacket knowing that it could get cold by the time they get to the university and it would be late, Yugi was wondering why Madoka was crying at the table and decided to ask her, he mustered up the courage to walk up to her and let out a deep breath.

"Madoka, are you okay? You were crying earlier." Yugi asked as Madoka looked at him and Solomon before speaking and trying not to cry. "I just thought of my grandmother." She said looking down and tears fell down as they met up with Joey and Téa as they saw her crying before hearing the story of her grandmother.

"My little brother never got the chance to meet her, I was seven at the time when I saw her on the hospital bed, dying and I held her hand, she always told me it would be okay but I always knew she wouldn't come back." She said in between sobs before Yugi hugged her and she stopped when she felt him hug her before hugging him. "It's alright, you're here with us Madoka. Try not to think of the past but think of the future instead." He said as she stopped sobbing.

"Thank you Yugi." She said wiping her tears away and continued walking to the university.

~~~Kyu~~~

Yoshimori sat alone in the archaeology lab thinking over the death of Kanekura and curses as he brought a hand up to his face and wiped away some sweat from his head as he took a little trip to Memory Lane, back to the happy memories of him and Kanekura finding the tomb and loading the treasure onto the trucks and putting it up onto display.

Until the look of Kanekura's dead face was brought back…

Yoshimori gripped his hair after remembering the horrible memory before turning around to see what made a noise behind him before turning back to his desk and mumbling words.

"I'm hearing things...a lot has happened today. I must be tired...Mutou will be bringing his grandson soon...I've never needed such a friend as much as I do today…" Yoshimori mumbled as the shadowy figure slipped away nearing Yoshimori from behind revealing to be Shadi

_'Criminal who defiled the territory of gods, who profaned the valley of the kings...By Anubis's will, I will now put you on trial...before you die, I will unlock the room of your soul with the power of the Millennium Key! Gods willing, I will find a shred of guilt…' _He thought as the familiar sound of a click came to his ears as he stood in a room.

_'I see...this is the room of his soul…'_ Shadi thought as he began talking out his thoughts for every object he saw within the "room" of Yoshimori's soul he could spot. "The first thing that meets the eye are the shelves full of books...all of them about archaeology and artifacts excavated from the ruins...his heart is cluttered with his obsession with the past."

Then, Shadi walked over to a picture frame and picked it up in one hand and began speaking again. "In one corner, covered with dust, a picture of his family...he has neglected them because of his obsession...he regrets it...but it's too late now." He placed the picture frame back down and the room became darker and Shadi could barely see anything in the "room" as he spoke once more.

"The darkness of the room is the proof of the anxiety and fear he is feeling...the museum's owner's death must be the cause…" Shadi stopped when a glimmer of light shone through the darkness. "In the darkness, a glimmer of light...this is the light of hope…" Shadi said as the warm light grew brighter.

_'I see...this man is waiting for his friends...that calms his heart and gives him a ray of hope...who is he awaiting…?' _Shadi questioned as a vision filled his thoughts of people walking before opening both eyes in shock._ 'Ms. Kaname...and that boy must Yugi!'_ He said as he continued to process his thoughts through of the upcoming plan for the game.

_'One of his friends coming to visit...is the boy who solved the millennium puzzle along with the pure maiden!! This has become interesting...before I kill him, I may be able to draw out Yugi's hidden power! I will redecorate the room of the professor's soul...and turn him into my puppet!!'_

**MARIONETTE DESIGN!**

Shadi held up the key to his chest and focused every inch of his power and used it on Yoshimori, turning him into a complete puppet of the game. _'The redecoration is complete...this man is my puppet now. Heh heh...and now, Spirit of the Puzzle...the second stage of our game begins!!' _Shadi descended into the shadows and waited for the moment when they stepped into his trap.

~~~~~~Kyu~~~~~~

Madoka, Yugi and the others arrived at the University at around 9:18 PM by checking Solomon's watch before Madoka noticed that the lights weren't on in the building, but she didn't want to scare Joey any further and kept her mouth closed...for now…

"I hate schools at night! They're so creepy!" Joey said as chills ran up his spine as Madoka walked to a small corner where she found a small spider and held it in her hand before placing it on his shoulder where he screamed like a girl and begged someone to get it off as Madoka gently held the spider in her hand before setting it back and giggled at Joey.

"You don't have a shred of courage, do you Joey?" Téa teased Joey as he calmed himself down from Madoka's little prank she pulled as Solomon chuckled at Madoka's prank on Joey.

They arrived to the doors of the archaeology lab as Yugi called to gain their attention. "This is his room!" He said as Joey took a peek at the skull behind the glass and groaned at it. "It's spooky…" He whined as Téa growled at him. "Joey! You're going to make Professor Yoshimori even more depressed if you look like that!!" She yelled at him as Madoka sighed. 'Here we go again.' She thought as Yugi spoke up. "Téa's right Joey! The professor must be worried about what happened to Mr. Kanekura!"

Then Joey growled and spoke out loud to Yugi as Madoka let out another sigh. "Then let's put a big smile on it, huh?" Joey suggested as Téa nodded her head as did Madoka as she held up the basket of sweets she got for Yoshimori as Solomon held up some red wine.

"Yeah! Let's not mention the museum at all!" Yugi said as Madoka placed on her brightest and pure smile as Joey turned away because of how pure it was to him._ 'It's so bright! I'm blind!'_ He thought as they opened the door and greeted Yoshimori. "Hey there! Professor Yoshimori! We're here!!" They all announced at once before Solomon spoke in an indoor voice.

"Sorry we're late professor…" Solomon said as Madoka stopped dead in her tracks for a split second when she took a step inside the lab and looked at Yoshimori, something about him was...odd, and not in a good way...when he spoke...Madoka felt her stomach turn inside and out…

_"ThAnK yOu FoR cOmInG! CoMe In...CoMe In...CoMe In...CoMe In!"_ He slurred his words and Madoka felt the entire room was cold to her and she could barely breathe in the room she was in.

Joey was the first to speak and break the silence as Madoka gripped onto Yugi as he noticed something was wrong as well. "Uh...Hope we're not interrupting anything…" Joey said as Yoshimori spoke again in his slurred voice like he was crazed and drunk._ "I'vE bEeN wAiTiNg FoR YoU! HeE hEe HeE hEe!"_

Madoka felt like puking after hearing his laugh, but she couldn't do it in front of her friends and Yugi, it would seem rude to do so if she did, she kept it down and watched. "Professor, we brought something for you! Y'know...you showed us around the museum and all…" Joey was shut up by Madoka whacking him with a book she found.

"MORON!!"

"IXNAY ON THE USEUM-MAY!!" Joey realized his mistake and shut his mouth before Yoshimori was acting weird again in front of the others again and Madoka dropped the book in her hands onto the floor._ "SoMeBoDy KiLl~LlEd HiM...SoMeBoDy KiLlEd Mr. KaNeKuRa!!"_ He began to shout out as everyone caught onto what was going on.

Then...Yoshimori ran for Joey and nearly grasped his hand around his neck only to be pushed away by Madoka who was getting strangled. "MADOKA!!" Joey yelled out to the pinkette as she made choking noises and her eyes slowly rolling up to her head as everyone tried their best to get his hands off of her neck as Shadi watched with no expression written over his face.

"This will bring out the other Yugi!" He said as Yugi saw Shadi, deep within the puzzle, Yami was growing angry but he had to focus on saving Madoka from near death as Téa smacked Yoshimori in the head with a globe that was nearby on his desk, knocking out a few teeth, as Madoka gasped for air that left her lungs before coughing violently.

"Oh...god…" She rasped out as Yugi helped her up to her feet and set her somewhere safe as she kept her eyes on Shadi but he was nowhere to be seen before looking at Téa and shouting at the top of her lungs. "BEHIND YOU TÉA!" She shouted as Téa heard Madoka but everything went blank after Madoka shouted her name and to Madoka's horror, Shadi made Téa into a puppet with no will to speak or move.

"Let Téa go! She has nothing to do with this!" Madoka said as she saw Téa's blank eyes stare at Madoka and Yugi felt the tears rush to his face as Joey ran to lead the professor away from them.

~~~Kyu~~~

Joey ran for what had seemed like 5 minutes and the professor was still on his tail and just as he was about to put his plan into motion, a blur of red passed by him and Yoshimori was surrounded by red chains and the familiar voice of someone he knew. "Latticework Barrier!!"

Joey turned the corner to see Kyoko keeping Yoshimori in a barrier of red chains to contain him as Kyoko had the expression of shock when Joey saw her in a different outfit and holding a spear in one hand before he ran over and hugged her. "It's alright Kyoko, why didn't you tell me?" He asked as she gave her answer. "I didn't want you to end up like my family." Joey was shocked then turned to see Yoshimori moving out of the bindings. "For now, let's run!" He said as they ran all the way from Yoshimori.

~~~Kyu~~~

Madoka didn't know what to do as she stared at Téa with tears threatening to fall from her eyes as Yugi felt so much rage bubbling inside him and Madoka knew that Shadi had set him up to get Yami out to whatever he was planning to do with Téa as Madoka heard Shadi's words.

"If I tell this girl to die...SHE WILL DIE!!" Madoka screamed and Yami finally emerged from the puzzle and saw Madoka crying. "SHADI!!" Yami shouted as Madoka looked at him and knew that Madoka cared for her friend as much as she cared for him. "I needed to see you again Spirit of the Puzzle or would you rather like to be called Yami?"

Madoka clenched her fists and finally spoke out loud. "LEAVE TÉA OUT OF THIS! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" She spoke out loud as transparent wings were shown behind her and her eyes were a golden hue and the look of pure anger was written all over. "Shadi, servant of Anubis! I might as well join this 'game' you were planning!" She spoke as Shadi nodded before they heard the rules for the Shadow Game to play as Yami only focused on Madoka, it's like something snapped inside of her to awaken **_her_**.

The both of them waited on top of the roof and Yami took this time to see the door next to Madoka's soul room and saw that there were only five ribbons left tied to the door and Yami opened eyes as Madoka kept on looking forward.

Then Madoka gasped when she saw Téa standing on a flat piece of artifact that was held back by small sarcophaguses and a metal pole with a rope tied to it as Yami shouted at Shadi, then Madoka looked to see one of the statues broke and the board tilted a little and Téa didn't make any movement.

"Didn't you two realize that the game has already started…?" Madoka and Yami looked at Shadi with pure anger that he dared to put their friend in such danger.

"The girl is standing on the bridge of life! It is supported by four ropes attached to four ushebti. The ushebti were buried to serve the pharaohs, their names mean 'those who answer'. But these ushebti are a reflection of both of your hearts, since you, Yami, broke one of your own, Madoka has two of her own and if she broke those two...the girl will die!"

Madoka and Yami were shocked but had to maintain calm for Téa's sake and life on the line as they nodded as the game began.

~~~Kyu~~~

Kyoko and Joey ran for an entire 35 minutes and were getting tired already from all the running before Kyoko pulled Joey to a room and locked the door before barricading it with a heavy bookshelf with Joey's help before sitting down to take a break.

"Here, it should refuel our strength for now." She said holding out a sandwich and two water bottles full of water as they ate the sandwiches and guzzle down the water before hearing the door unlocking and banged at by Yoshimori as Kyoko saw the window.

"I guess this is our way out." She said as she opened the window and climbed out before she saw the barricade broken and Yoshimori chasing them. "Oh for hell's damn sake!" She cursed as she jumped to the side of the outside window before closing the window from the outside and Joey holding on dearly to the spear lodged to the building as Kyoko noticed Téa standing up high with a blank look and Madoka with Yami.

Kyoko growled when she saw Shadi standing in front of them as a smile reached his face. "Let us begin!" He said as Kyoko looked back at Joey who nodded and she let him use some magic to reach across to stay safe before she barged in with her entire Magical Girl outfit. "Hold it! If they're in on this, so am I!" She said as Shadi nodded and began the shadow game.

Yami was the first to gasp when mummies started to emerge from the ground as did Kyoko and Madoka but they had to remain calm before Shadi spoke. "Answer my riddle you three! What creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars? Then you will know what surrounds you."

Kyoko took all of her will to think through and didn't rush to attack the illusion and Madoka had to stay calm as she thought about the riddle._ 'Creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars…?! What is it…?!?!'_ She thought as the undead hands were touching her in the possible places it would make her squirm.

_'You three are trapped in the illusion set for the weakness in your hearts. You will drown in that illusion and all of the ushebti will shatter!'_ Shadi thought before Kyoko shouted out the answer by looking at the fence and the moon up high. "The answer is a shadow! Each and every afternoon the shadows cling onto the telephone poles!" She said as the illusion went away from the three and Shadi was shock as was Yami and Madoka.

"What? Joey and Tristan would give me some riddles I had to think to solve, I use my surroundings as hints." She said as Shadi held a blank expression before Madoka was held back by a large Ammit that killed Kanekura a day before as Madoka looked up to see the very jaws that took so many lives and she could feel the blackened souls of those filled with greed, lust and pride.

"I-Is th-this…?" She asked as she could feel guilt from Ammit when it held Madoka like it didn't want to hurt Madoka in any means possible. "Yes, this is Ammit, illusion or not, when you feel her teeth bite young maiden...you will die and Ammit will consume your soul!"

Kyoko and Yami were held back by shadows, Yami looked in horror as nine panels were brought up to Madoka's sight as Shadi presented the second round of the game. "In this version of the game, you must name the picture etched on that middle plate. You don't have to match the other pairs. If you can solve that puzzle, the illusion of Ammit will disappear...however...you are not allowed to turn over even one of the nine stone plates!" He warned Madoka as Kyoko pointed at Madoka's arms held back.

"How else is she not able to touch a stone plate genius?!" She shouted as Shadi 'sweatdropped' at the good point Kyoko made, then he cleared his throat and continued talking. "There is a time limit. You have five minutes to answer. When that time is up, Ammit will close its jaws on your head."

(A/N: I feel like Mami should be in this situation, no?)

Madoka felt her heart beating fast and she was beginning to sweat as Shadi spoke once more to her as Yami and Kyoko knew they had to let her solve this one, Madoka thought back to Kyoko and remembered what she said.

_'Use your surroundings.'_

"Let me tell you the key to the puzzle...those stone plates are a mirror of Ammit!" Shadi said as Madoka listened to the hint and started thinking. "GAME START!" He shouted as Madoka thought deeply of the hint.

_'A mirror of Ammit…?! Wait...he said pairs...like symmetry! Okay think…!' _Madoka thought as time ticked before Shadi called out the remaining time for Madoka as she remained calm. "You have one minute left, young maiden!" He called out as Madoka thought through her guesses.

_'Okay, this is a reflection of Ammit and one of the images don't have a pair. So what does this monster have?'_ She thought as she hit the thirty second mark as she called them out. "There are two eyes, ears, nostrils, hands, ears and there is only...one mouth!!" She shouted as the stone plates revealed the answer to the game to be correct.

"Young maiden, you have done well to beat the second game...but this is the final stage for Yami! This challenge will be much more difficult than the ones you two ladies had faced so far!"

_'The final stage!'_ Yami thought as Kyoko and Madoka nodded at him before he waited for the upcoming challenge.

~~~Kyu~~

Joey was climbing on the building from the window followed by Yoshimori who smashed the window and followed Joey as carefully as possible in order not to fall to their deaths as quickly as possible. "Don't follow me out here, you stupid zombie!" He said as Yoshimori kept on chasing him.

~~~Kyu~~~

"You two girls have done well to complete the first two stages! You still have three ushebti holding up the girl. But now all of your ushebti will shatter!" Shadi said as the three of them glared at Shadi as Kyoko had a stick of pocky in her mouth as she stared at the ushebti above the other three.

_'That's his ushebti above our own, if we can somehow to break it, it could free their friend. But can we do to break his ushebti?! Does he have any weaknesses at all?!'_ Kyoko thought as she bit down on the pocky as it fell to her hand before placing it back in her mouth as Shadi looked at her.

"You in red, you can try to figure out my weakness all you want but you do so in vain...my heart's ushebti is like unbreakable diamond...but all three of those ushebti are like alabaster, weak and easily broken!" Shadi said as Kyoko scoffed.

"I'm glad that you're not letting your education get in your way of ignorance." She said as the game began for the three of them while Shadi tried his best in his mind not to show his tears after the roast Kyoko said to him.

_'So true…'_ He thought as the illusion of Joey appeared in front of Yugi, an illusion of Sayaka in front of Madoka and Kyoko's father in front of Kyoko.

Kyoko was shocked to see her dad in front of her and Madoka was looking at Sayaka who had her back turned to her and said nothing as the game began. "Let me explain the rules! You two girls will follow what Yami does as you listen to the ones you dearly cherish have to say. For each throw, you must move two squares in the direction the tip of the puzzle points. The first one to force his or her opponent into the pit wins!"

Madoka looked at her friend as 'Sayaka' turned around and opened her mouth to speak to the pinkette only to hear the harshest things from the illusion. "Madoka...you have some nerve to leave me alone! Just to be heartbroken and left alone! How can I call you a friend?!"

Madoka felt her heart wretch in pain as tears spilled from her eyes before one ushebti broke completely as did the other from Kyoko's 'father' and Kyoko fell to her knees after covering her ears from her 'father' before the tears spilled from her eyes and Yami knew his host was hurt with 'Joey's' harsh words about the puzzle.

That's when Yami realized something._ 'Joey's words reminded my other self of the way things were in the past...and Kyoko is dealing with her father from the past and Madoka is trying to reason with her friend...I see it now...this is Shadi's intent to shock the hearts of use and my other self...if I show any doubt, I'll lose!'_ He thought as Madoka was forced to stand up along with Kyoko.

The puzzle pointed to the pit as 'Joey' smirked at Yami as did the illusions. "Two squares towards the pit! Same for you two!" At the same time, Madoka, Kyoko and Yugi took two steps forward as Yugi passed his turn as 'Joey' rolled the puzzle and it as it pointed to the pit again as they took two steps again as they looked over to the bottomless pit.

"Sayaka...I'm sorry that you had to deal with the pain of losing your crush, I thought the transfer program would help with you me not around and you could decide with things on your own. So instead of taking it out...I'll take in your pain and despair!" Madoka said with tearful eyes and a smile as the illusion of Sayaka disappeared as Madoka looked out to see Kyoko hugging her father as the illusion went away before she wiped her eyes and smirked at Shadi.

_'Impossible...my illusions are disappearing…!'_ Shadi thought in shock as a red aura surrounded Kyoko and took upon two forms of a horse and a wolf.

_'Th-This power...it can't be…!'_ Shadi thought as the aura went away as they heard the rope that supporting Téa was breaking.

As it snapped loose, Kyoko used her chains and Joey helped support it up and Shadi was in pure shock of what has become of them together.

_'Impossible...it's as if they support each other...without hesitating for an instant…' _His thoughts of doubt caused his ushebti to crack and break as Yami spoke up.

"Shadi, you probably won't understand this but...true strength of the heart...can't be gained alone! The power to trust your friends! That is the true strength of the heart!!" Yami said as Shadi's ushebti began to break apart bit by bit before shattering into many pieces, causing the Millennium Key to slide down the rope and touch Téa's hand which returned her to her normal state as she screamed at the top of her lungs before falling to her knees and screaming as the chains nearly broke as Joey struggled to keep it with all the strength he had.

"H-Hey Téa! You're too heavy!! Get up off the roof!!" Joey shouted as Téa looked down to see Joey underneath the long piece of board and began to question him. "Joey?! What are you doing there?" She asked as one chain broke and Joey tried to hold it up with all the might he had left to hold it in place.

"Shaddup!! That's what I'd like to know!" He said as he told Téa to get off the roof before Yoshimori grabbed Joey's ankle which caused three chains to snap off and Téa slipped and fell before Madoka jumped after her and caught her before she managed to hit the ground.

Téa saw transparent wings on Madoka's back as Joey got Yoshimori to touch the key and turned him back to his regular self as Joey hesitated to tell him of his state. "AAACK! MY TEETH!" Yoshimori shouted as Joey helped him back up on the roof as Solomon joined the others on the rooftop and began to talk with Joey with what happened as Madoka, Yami and Kyoko staring at Shadi before Shadi spoke.

"You three...you have passed all of the tests...it is my complete defeat…" He said as Yami remained quiet before he spoke again. "I used the Millennium Items to show you three illusions...illusions summoned from the shadows...and yet to me...the image of your family and friends trusting and helping each other, here in this world, seems like an illusion...somehow that seems sad…" He said as Yami began to speak.

"Shadi...I've realized something about the power of the Millennium Puzzle...no matter how far apart we are, friends and family always come together as one! We are small pieces that bind together to become an unbeatable power! Just like a puzzle! The power of unity! That is the power of the Millennium Puzzle!!" Yami shouted as everyone gather around.

"Hey, you in the dress! I don't know how you did all this, but this is our place! You better not come here anymore!" Joey shouted at Shadi before the red aura surrounded Kyoko as the wolf and the horse came back.

"Yes...that is true…" Shadi turned around before speaking in a low voice so no one could hear what he said except Yami. "All of you passed my tests...I have been beaten but I am pleased...my bloodline has been searching for so long...for someone like you...you may be able to open **_that door_**…" Shadi said as he left before Yami swapped with Yugi as Madoka fainted just before she hit the ground, Yugi caught her in his arms as Kyoko dismissed the red horse and wolf away.

Solomon suggested that they eat out and Kyoko suggested the best ramen shop to eat at while Yugi held the sleeping Madoka in his arms.

The Millennium Key slipped off the remaining Bridge of Life and into Shadi's hand before he left as a familiar white cat followed him from the shadows watching him with red beady eyes that held no emotion.


	15. Puella: 15

**Hey guys, sorry if I'm not posting up chapters quickly because I'm busy with school and trying to write as I could.**

**So, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

~~~Kyu~~~

Two months have passed since the trial with Shadi and Kyoko enrolled to Domino High as a new student so she could hang out with her friends and help them out in case if they got into any trouble with anything.

The beginning of digital pets had begun and became so popular, nearly all of the students had either brought one to school or had died because of how terrible pet owners they can be. Madoka had one but it kept on staring at her and made no noise to her if it was hungry or she should clean up it's "business" after eating.

Madoka felt like she should either leave it back at the game shop and concentrate on her studies but a part of her wants to see what her pet wanted as Kyoko showed her pet, which looked like a candle shaped cat with a little flame and smile on its face as she fed her little pet she had called Blaze as it meowed at her.

"Jeez, how are you still hungry? I just fed you!" She said as it purred as the side of the screen before Kyoko smiled at Blaze before nuzzling the charm as Joey walked over to Kyoko. "Morning Kyoko! How's your pet doing?!" He asked as she smiled at Joey before Yugi came by with Téa and Tristan behind him as Yugi's pet made a little sound as he pulled out a small little keychain and began to feed his little digital pet.

"Can I see, Yugi?" Madoka asked as Yugi nodded before showing a little round ball with large eyes, crazy hair like Yugi's and arms sticking out of the hair. "Awww! It's so cute!" She gushed as the little pet chirped from its game almost like it was adoring the comment from Madoka.

"It looks just like you, Yugi!" Kyoko said as her game made a little noise as Kyoko saw what it was and made a disgusted sound. "Oh, that's why you needed to eat." Kyoko said as she pressed a button and it cleaned up after her pet. "I named him U2! It's strange, even though it's just a game, you really get attached to your digital pet." Yugi said as he turned to Joey.

"Show me your pet, Joey!" Yugi said as Joey showed his pet to his friends and they all grimaced at the image of his pet. "It's so ugly!" Téa shouted as Kyoko saw and stifled her laughter. "It looks like a carrot with an attitude!" Kyoko laughed out loud before falling and clutching her gut as she continued laughing as Joey growled at the red head. "Shut up!" he shouted at Kyoko who was still laughing.

"They say you transfer your personality into your pet in the way you take care of it! So with thousands of creature types, you can infinite number of pets, all of them unique! That's what makes it so much fun!" Yugi said as he turned to Tristan. "Do you have a digital pet, Tristan…?" Yugi asked as Tristan shook his head.

"Naw, it's not my thing...I've got a dog at home though. I'm too busy taking care of a real pet to have time for digital ones, but my dog just came into heat. She's been driving me nuts! Least you don't have to worry 'bout that with digital pets." Tristan said as Madoka was beet red after hearing about his dog. "TMI Tristan, TMI." She said as Yugi continued talking about digital pets before she headed to her next class before hearing Joey's outburst.

She placed her head on the desk and groaned out loud before the bell rang for class to begin and Madoka took notes from her classes but she couldn't shake the awful feeling of dread filling her entire body as she packed up her things and she noticed that her pet, she called QB, had been quiet the entire day as she checked to see that it was still staring at her and moving its tail left to right as it continued staring at her before she placed it in her pocket and began heading to the game shop.

~~~Kyu~~~

The next day at school, Madoka and Kyoko heard Joey shout something about data as they rushed over to see what the fuss was about as Joey told both Kyoko and Madoka about his pet gone from his game and they saw that the screen was blank.

Madoka felt chills down her spine as did Kyoko as they went to talk to Yugi about Joey's missing pet as Joey showed him the empty game and Madoka looked to her game and her pet was still quiet at her, no noise if it was hungry or done something after it ate. "Mine's been quiet the entire time since I got it." She said as Kyoko saw it and got confused, she pressed a button for the food and it ate silently as it stared at Kyoko before she handed it to Madoka as she put it back in her pocket before hearing Téa scream.

They rushed over and saw Téa with an empty game in her hand just like Joey as she began telling them what happened. "Kujidara's pet ate your pet, Téa?!" Kyoko asked as Téa nodded her head before Madoka had a bad feeling about Yugi before rushing off to find Yugi before hearing him scream out his pet's name as she opened the classroom door to see Yugi cheering for his pet as the sound of something being destroyed as she walked to him and saw U2 looking happy to be alive and beat the monster that devoured his friends.

Madoka was glad that U2 was alright as well before staring at her game and QB stares at her before linking up her pet with Yugi's and the two stared at each other before the noise for data exchange was complete.

Then both Madoka and Yugi headed back to the game shop to rest up as Madoka exited the bathroom as she dried off her hair, she knew that U2 and QB would disappear the next day as she smiled before heading to bed, as for Yugi, he stayed up watching U2 and QB until they disappeared as their data said that they only live up to 21 days and the next day was this was the last day until they are wiped from the game.

Madoka closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her as she snuggled into the warm blankets surrounding her entire body.

"Night Yugi." She said as the light went out in his room.


	16. Puella: 16

**Hey guys! So another chapter and it's almost thanksgiving break which means, I could have an opportunity to upload more chapters!**

**Also, there is a character here that you might know.**

**If you guess correctly, the winner can help me with the future chapters!**

**Love you guys!! Leave reviews!!**

~~~Kyu~~~

Madoka listened onto a conversation of Hanasaki's collection of American comics his father would bring back from his business trip as Madoka pulled out a manga she had gotten the day before U2 and QB were erased from their games, she had yet to read it as Hanasaki saw the manga and saw the title on the spine of the manga.

"Is that Phantom Thief Girl Magical Kirin?!" He asked Madoka as she nodded before Hanasaki pulled out an American comic of Zombire with Phantom Thief Girl Magical Kirin on the cover. "Kirin made only one appearance on the comic and yet to appear in anymore, I just hope that they make it again." Hanasaki said as Madoka read some pages of Zombire with the crossover character Phantom Thief Girl Magical Kirin before Hanasaki began talking about Zombire.

"Uh...sorry about that...I get all excited when I talk about Zombire…" Hanasaki blushed before Joey and Yugi spoke up to him. "No! It just shows how much you like it!" Joey said as Yugi nodded his head. "At my family's store, import Zombire figures have been selling like hotcakes!" Yugi said as Joey asked him about garage kits.

Then Hanasaki smiled and turned to his friends. "Hey guys! Do you want to come over to my house?! I could show you my collection!" He suggested as Madoka nodded and the others agreed to go to his house afterschool.

~~~Kyu~~~

Afterschool, all of them went to his house and greeted his mother who prepared snacks for them in the kitchen before heading up to his room to see a whole bunch of Zombire figurines, comics, garage kits, and other items with Zombire labeled on them.

Madoka had to admit, she had never seen this much of American Hero items since she saw the vast classical music collection Sayaka had since she was in Mitakihara. The thought of Sayaka made Madoka frown as she remembered her friend before she was snapped from her thoughts as Joey excitedly shouted questions.

"Did you collect all of this, Hanasaki?!" Joey asked as Madoka had to cover her ears to save it from bleeding before Hanasaki answered Joey's question. "Actually, my father works in America. Every time he comes back to Japan, he brings something for me." Hanasaki said as Madoka wondered what America was like as Hanasaki's mother came in with a tray of snacks for them before something came up behind her.

Téa had to hold back Madoka from hitting Hanasaki's father with a book from her bag, Madoka hate getting scared even if it was by Sayaka, Madoka smacked Sayaka after getting scared on Halloween right in the kisser with a candy bag.

After Madoka finished her snack, she began to read the comic of Zombire and Phantom Thief Girl Magical Kirin before Hanasaki came in wearing a costume that scared her as Téa held her back again from getting a book to smack him in the kisser.

Hanasaki apologized for scaring her as Madoka apologized as well as they all began to head home before Hanasaki's father came out to talk with them. "Please stay as friends with Tomoya!" He begged as they all smiled and promised Hanasaki's father that they would stay as friends with him.

~~~Kyu~~~

The next day afterschool, Madoka was about to head out to the store to get some medicine for Joey to give to Kyoko who unfortunately caught the flu and Joey barely had anything at his house to help Kyoko and neither does Tristan, although, Tristan allowed Kyoko to stay at his place since she goes to Domino High now.

As she walked out of the gates of the school, two teenage boys called out to her. "Hey! You from Domino High, right!" The one with the black beanie called out to her as she stuck her hand into the skirt pocket where she kept her pepper spray incase if they did anything awful to her. "You know somebody named Hanasaki Tomoya?"

Madoka felt her heart stopped as she lied saying she didn't know as she was backed into a wall as clenched her pepper spray in her hand as she slowly and carefully brought her hand up with the pepper spray as Hanasaki stepped in front of her.

"Cut it out!" Hanasaki shouted as Madoka saw the small boy defend her despite her hand holding the small can of pepper spray.

The two boys went away as Hanasaki let out a sigh of relief that Madoka was alright. "Are you okay, Madoka?" He asked as she nodded before showing him the pepper spray she had as she explained that Téa got her one just in case she ran into any trouble.

Then Madoka got the medicine for Kyoko and gave it to Joey who rode his bike to Tristan's place to give the medicine to Kyoko. Madoka walked over to the bookstore and got another book of Phantom Thief Girl Magical Kirin before paying for the books as she headed back to the Game Shop where she saw Yugi working on a Zombire garage kit as Madoka began to read the new manga she bought before she heard Yugi complain about spray cans as she got up and told him that she would go get spray cans before the store closed or Hanasaki went to bed.

Deep down, Yugi had an awful feeling about tonight…

~~~Kyu~~~

Hanasaki was in his room punching an inflatable punching toys in his costume after having dinner at the table as he continued to punch the toy while thinking back to saving Madoka.

_'I have to keep in shape so I can fight evil anytime!'_ Hanasaki thought as something shattered his window as he walked over and unfolded it.

'Attention Superhero! We have your female friend!' Beside it as a terrible drawing of Madoka tied up and crying as Hanasaki began to read the rest of it. 'Don't try and stop us!' At the top right corner was a map of where Hanasaki should go to 'rescue' Madoka.

"It must be the work of those punks! They won't get away with this!" Hanasaki said as he darted out his window to the location on the map where he needed to go.

"Madoka! I'm coming to save you!" He shouted as he ran off before one punk pulled out a walkie and talked into it as the other punk with the black beanie called Hanasaki's father.

What the three punks never knew was that someone was watching them in the shadows as a flash of blue light emitted from their hand and smirked before slicing a lamp post with a thin sword, cutting out the light for the grand appearance.

~~~Kyu~~~

By the time Yami heard what happened to Hanasaki from Madoka, he rushed to the location to save Hanasaki before he heard the boys getting punched by someone dressed in blue and a large white cape covered her, judging by the voice as he grabbed a spray can and began making a maze with the blue haired knight before it was set ablaze as the blue haired knight walked over to Hanasaki and healed his eyes a bit before rushing off.

"Wait, who are you?!" Yami asked her as she smirked and turned around with her mask covering her face as she answered Yami's question.

"You may call me the Blue Knight, heroine of justice!" She said as she rushed off somewhere out of sight before Yami helped Hanasaki's father bring Hanasaki home without telling his wife what happened as Yami wondered who this 'Blue Knight' person was, he couldn't see her face because of the mask covering her face and the strange healing magic felt familiar like when Joey recovered quickly from the multiple taser attack when Madoka was near.

For now, he would rest up and let Yugi go to bed.

~~~Kyu~~~

The blue haired person groaned as she slapped a hand over her mask and took it off to see a familiar blonde girl with golden eyes holding a yellow gem in her hand. "Geez, looks like Madoka was right about this place, it's crazy and it feels like no witches are here. What do you think Mami?" She asked Mami as she willed the gem into her ring and smiled at the bluenette.

"I guess it's quite...peaceful, wouldn't you agree...Miki-san?"


	17. Puella: 17

Madoka and Yugi were walking to the game shop after school had ended before checking up on Hanasaki for anymore infections in his eyes, ever since Hanasaki decided to play the hero and was nearly blind due to the chemicals in the spray paint.

Madoka noticed that they passed by a candy shop and a group of kids were surrounding something as she walked to see that it was like one of those gumball machines only filled with small plastic eggs as she walked up to a kid and tapped his shoulder. "What are these?" She asked him as the small boy as he blushed and began telling her.

"It's called Capsule Mon or Capmon for short. They're tiny figurines you get from these little capsules, but you have a random chance of getting a rare one!" He said as Madoka pulled out two yen coins and used one in the slot as one capsule dropped out revealing a 5 star and opened it to reveal a chibi goddess with long pink hair and golden eyes holding a long archery bow.

"Try a second time?" The boy asked as she put in another yen coin and got a 6 star on a capsule and opened it to reveal a small, cat-like creature with white fur, four ears, one pair representing the average cat and the other similar to those of a rabbit's. It has red eyes and golden rings around its long ears. At the bottom of the ears, it appears that it is separated into three, along with a pink-white fade and three red ovals.

Madoka wasn't sure of where she saw the cat from as she walked into the candy store where she saw "Dentures" the candy store owner greet her with a smile as she walked down to the drink aisle of the store before getting out two water bottles and a pack of antacid chews for Kyoko since she was puking alot from having the medicine.

Madoka paid for the water and antacid before walking out as "Dentures" came out and smacked Yugi on the head for hitting the machine and giving him a lecture before a kind voice spoke out and Madoka turned to the familiar voice and smiled. "Oh! Mami-san!" Madoka said in excitement as "Dentures" put on a nice smile and greeted the blonde.

"Oh! Kaname-san, I didn't know you were coming here!" Mami said in a kind voice as she and Madoka began talking before Mami tried out the machine and got a 6 star before opening it to reveal a small doll with blank eyes and a candy wrapper shaped head.

Mami felt uncomfortable just by looking at it as the name was called "Candy Witch" for the tiny figurine as she smiled and placed the top on before she heard her phone buzz for a text reminder from Kaiba as she saw the text and began to read it:

**(1) NEW MESSAGE**

**FROM: KAIBA, SETO:**

**DON'T FORGET.**

**7:30, YOU AND ME, IN THE PARK, TONIGHT.**

Mami looked at the time to see it was 7:10 as she rushed to the park where Kaiba would meet her as Madoka saw her rush to the nearest bus to catch a ride to the park as quickly as she could before hearing the kids call out "Kaiba's little brother" as she turned her head to see a little boy no older than 11 with long black hair and his bangs covered his eyes before he moved them aside to reveal icy blue eyes that reminded her of someone before realizing who it was that reminded her of.

"You! With the ribbons!" Madoka looked down at the little boy with the black hair as she tilted her head at the height difference. "You're Madoka, right?" He asked as she nodded before he took a step forward. "Don't act like you don't know me. But I know you from Tomoe-san, she tells the stories of you back from Mitakihara."

Madoka's eyes widened when the little boy said that he knew her from Mami as she looked to the other kids and saw how quiet they were as she looked to Yugi who had the same expression written all over his face. 'That's weird...the other kids have been quiet ever since Mokuba got here...I don't like where this is going…' Madoka thought as Mokuba kept talking to Yugi about Capmon.

"GET THEM!"

Madoka turned her head to see herself and Yugi surrounded by Mokuba's followers as she felt a familiar object pressed to her back, she dared not look back at what it was because she knew it was one of those tasers that were used to hurt Joey.

"Hey Ribbons! Come with me, Yugi, you go on home before you get really hurt!" Mokuba threatened as he threw a wad of cash and tossed it to "Dentures" who gladly picked it up with a smile as Madoka followed Mokuba as she was held gun-point, literally, by one follower holding an Uzi and jabbing it in her back.

Yugi walked away, with a deep feeling that told him that Madoka would be okay after what would happen.

~~~Kyu~~~

Madoka saw the place where Mokuba and his followers had taken her, an abandoned warehouse almost similar to the one where Joey was taken and tortured to the brink of death except this warehouse had some things left behind like crates, rusty barrels, and some tools that were too rusty and disgusting to use.

Madoka flinched when a centipede crawled on her but Mokuba picked it up and squished it's head between his fingers as Madoka whimpered at the sight of the decapitated centipede dropping next to Mokuba's foot and squished underneath his foot.

"What is with this chick? Are all high school chicks this wussy?" Asked one follower as Madoka stared at the dead centipede with blank and dead eyes as the same follower tugged on one of her pigtails with a harsh yank.

"You got something to say you pink-haired bitch?! You mess with us and we'll burn your house to the ground!" That snapped Madoka out of it as she stood up and shouted out loud. "THAT IS ENOUGH YOU BRATS!"

"Mokuba! She's not the same anymore!" The follower said whimpering as Madoka looked at them with one of her golden eyes and the other remained the same except going into that same golden color as she looked at Mokuba. "That's alright, I know what's up. My brother told me about it...Both Madoka and Yugi turns into a different person whenever one of them games...and that's the Madoka I want to beat!" Mokuba said as Madoka gained a calm composure and saw the game board they were going to use.

"I've chosen Battlefield 7, Crisis Hill. It's the board I do best!" Mokuba bragged as Madoka kept on looking at him with concern as she continued looking at him completely as they began the game, deciding if Mokuba should receive the Penalty Game or the Light of Forgiveness from Madoka herself.

"We take turns drawing capsules! Since you have two, you can draw three more and I'll draw five!" Mokuba said as Madoka began drawing some monsters before placing her two on the table.

Madoka drew a level 4, level 2 and level 1 as she walked over before placing them on her lap as she sat back down before Mokuba ordered one of his followers to draw for him as he got higher levels than Madoka did except for her level 6 monster which she had a plan for as she saw the levels of his monsters.

Mokuba had three level 5 monsters and two level 4 monsters lined up as they upcaped their monsters as Mokuba looked at her two unknown monsters and looked at her only to keep his mouth his shut as they began the Game of Fate.

Madoka let Mokuba go on the first turn as he played his first level 5 monster as Madoka spoke up. "Just so you know, this is a Game of Fate, if I see true darkness you will fall into the Penalty Game and suffer but if I don't, I will show you forgiveness." She said as Mokuba just let out a laugh.

"Hmph, I knew this game would be special! Then I'll make sure to attack right away!" Mokuba said as Madoka used her level 6 monster and explained it's special ability. "Since my QB has no attack, it can trade places with the monster attacking it. Now QB, form a contract with the monster!"

The tiny white cat figure swapped places with Mokuba's monster as Madoka smiled before speaking out to explain the second ability. "When QB swaps places, his level goes down by two, so now, QB is a level 4." Madoka said as she used the monster that was swapped and destroyed QB from Mokuba's side as he growled and sent out another monster as Madoka sent out her Devil Castle and kept her Hopeful Goddess in the corner and one by one, each monster was in a diagonal line as Mokuba saw what she did.

"Now, my little goddess shall attack all of your monsters and she won't get destroyed!" Madoka said as the tiny figure pulled back an arrow and fired it at all of Mokuba's monsters, destroying them in the blow as it flew up and blew a kiss to Mokuba as he looked to see his followers asleep on the ground.

"Mokuba Kaiba, I sensed no darkness but I sensed loneliness and despair, I shall grant you Light of Forgiveness!" Madoka said as warm light enveloped Mokuba just before he blacked out he spoke once more. "Don't think you've won this time! Death-T is coming up!" Mokuba said as his eyes closed and Madoka hugged him close to her before walking to his place and setting him into Roland's arms as he thanked her for bringing him home.

Madoka walked back to the game shop without waking anyone up as she walked to Yugi's room and let out a sigh of relief that he could just lie down in bed and not worry about anything as she laid down as Amy meowed and curled up with her.

Yami watched Madoka from the corner as he walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead gently before slipping into bed with her as he went back into the puzzle and let his host sleep.


	18. Puella: 18

A few weeks passed by since Madoka battled Mokuba and his behavior changed, Mami told her that Mokuba is now beginning to be nice to his classmates and giving them nice compliments and never making rude remarks at some people.

But things took a worse when Madoka came down with the same fever as Kyoko, so she stayed with Solomon as she rested up on Yugi's bed with Amy and Sasori.

Normally Yugi would be the one who would worry and stay behind to help Madoka feel better but she told him that it would be okay and nothing to worry about as Joey managed to bring Yugi to the arcade after school after gathering Madoka's work and assignments for her and headed to the arcade.

"Awright! Today I'm finally gonna break this dude's record!" Joey said with pure excitement in his voice as Yugi held onto the bag of medicine for Madoka just like how she got the medicine for Kyoko.

"Is someone good at arcade games here, Joey?" Yugi asked as he switched hands with the bag he was holding so it wouldn't leave any red marks from holding it too long.

"Yeah! He became a legend! Look at that racing game!" Joey said pointing to a racing game as the screen displayed the top 5 high scores as Yugi saw the number one player by the name KAI.

"And it's not just this game...the puzzle and fighting games too...this KAI guy has a Monopoly on almost all the games in this arcade!" Joey explained as he saw Yugi switching the bag from each hand before taking the bag from him.

"Wow! Is this guy for real?!" Yugi asked as Joey nodded at his question. "Even Kyoko's favorite DDR machine, Dog Drug Reinforcement, this KAI guy can even outmatch Kyoko's highscore." Joey said as he remembered the hissy fit she threw when she saw her highscore broken.

"But Yugi! If I beat this guy, I'll be the best top gamer in Japan! Okay! I'm gonna kick this guy's butt and avenge Kyoko!" Joey promised as a group of kids snickered at Joey before speaking to him.

"You'll never beat Kaiba's record!" said a kid as Joey threatened to strangle the kid as Yugi thought back to the name KAI before finally breaking his thoughts and realization hit him.

"H-Hey! Did you just mention Kaiba?!" Yugi asked as the kid nodded and began to continue the conversation. "Yeah, Kaiba! He's our hero! Well, there's actually two but...we mean the older brother! He's a gaming genius!" The kid said as he and his friend smiled at the mentioned of Kaiba.

_'So it's not just duel monsters...he's an expert at all games!!'_ Yugi thought as the kid spoke up and broke him from his thoughts.

"Lately though, he stopped playing the usual games, since they're boring...there are no worthy opponents! But I heard a rumor...there's a highly classified project being worked...they're building the ultimate game…" The kid said as Yugi thought back to what Madoka told him what happened with Mokuba.

_'The ultimate…!!'_ Yugi thought out loud in his head as the kids walked away. "Well, if you want to break the record, you'll be here forever! Kyahaha!" The kids left as Joey growled at them as Yugi patted his back. "Awright! Yugi, let's play some games!" Joey said as he raced over to a racing game.

**(A/N: Get it! 'Raced'? Like a racing game?! *knife held at throat.* Okay, I'll shut up.)**

"Arrggh! I suck at this one!" Joey whined as his virtual car crashed into the other virtual car as Yugi walked over to the sit-down fighting games. "I'll try this fighting game!" Yugi said as he got started on the game and chose his character from the character select.

"I'll play as Bruce Ryu, he's a kung fu expert!" Yugi said as he began playing the game as Joey looked at the character.

"This character looks like Bruce Lee!" Joey said as Yugi began to speak about being a huge fan of Bruce Lee before continuing the game as he managed to be unbeatable from the NPC within the game.

"I haven't been defeated yet!" Yugi praised himself as Joey switched hands with the bag and praised Yugi as the small highschooler kept on going before Joey got up and went to the vending machine. "I'm gonna go buy a juice, you want something Yugi?" Joey asked as Yugi turned to answer him.

"Yeah, I'll have a cola." Yugi said as the same person challenged him with the same character for the last time before Yugi beat him.

The challenger stopped challenging Yugi after the last loss of the game before Yugi could know why he stopped receiving the challenge as he received a blow to the face.

Yugi felt himself thrown to the ground as he looked to the man who punched him. "You brat! Acting so smug just because you win in a stupid game! Let's see how you do in a real fight!" The man said as he punched Yugi multiple times as a certain blonde girl watched as the boy was getting beaten up as she pulled out her phone and began to record on video.

"Hahaha, what happened to that triumphant look?! Laugh at me! Come on!!" The man shouted as he continued to beat Yugi before the girl who had her phone out placed it back into her bag as she saw him pull out a switchblade and gasped.

"I always take something when I win in a streetfight…" He licked the blade of the switchblade as he cut off the rope connected to the Millennium Puzzle.

"This time, I'll take this pendant!! Hahaha, fighting games are great for stress relief!" The man left as the blonde girl walked over to the two young boys who witnessed what happened as she told them to tell Yugi's friend what happened.

~~~Kyu~~~

The man held the puzzle in one hand as he chuckled at his new prize in his hand and around his neck as he didn't notice the same blonde girl following him to the alley as she cleared her throat.

"If you think about selling that, you'll be making a grave mistake." The girl revealing herself to be Mami stepped out from the shadows with her arms crossed, the man simply chuckled and put on a shit-eating grin when he saw Mami.

"Well doll, if you came all this way out here for me, just say so."

"That's not what I'm here for." Mami said in a dark tone almost matching the tone of an angry mother as she uncrossed her arms and held her soul gem in one hand before transforming and holding a musket to him.

"I'm giving you the chance to return what you stole." She said as she glared at the man who was unfazed by the fact there was a musket in front of him.

"Or what…?" He asked now beginning to regret asking as Mami pulled out her phone and showed the recording as the man's eyes widened. "Or...I can show this to the police and they can track you down even when you sell the puzzle. Your choice, give up what you stole and leave with a free warning or a lifetime in jail."

The man began to sweat hard as Joey hid in one corner of the alleyway and Mami nodded to him before the man caught on to what was going on before throwing a knife at Mami and running away before getting a broken jaw from Joey before Mami tied the man up in ribbons and wrote down a note for someone to see:

_This man has hurt an innocent child, throw the book at him._

_~M._

Mami sighed as she handed the puzzle back to Joey and he smiled at her. "Relax, I won't tell anyone, like I promised Kyoko. Besides, don't you worry 'bout it." Joey said as Mami smiled and walked away as did Joey to return the puzzle to Yugi and pick up the medicine to Madoka.

As Mami walked by the nearby bookstore, she never knew that something was watching her with bright red beady eyes...


	19. Puella: 19

A week passed by since Yugi got punched and his puzzle nearly stolen by the guy who punched him if Joey wasn't there to help get it back only to keep a secret for Mami, and to top it off, Madoka was feeling better after her week long fever she caught from Kyoko who was trying to beat the highscore to reach the top once more on Dog Drug Revolution.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Joey asked as Yugi kept on rubbing his sore cheek from the punch as Madoka got out an ice pack and squished it so the contents would make it cold enough to heal it as she finished squishing the ice pack before giving it to Yugi as he placed it upon his cheek and thanked Madoka.

"I'm fine! I'm feeling a lot better since you got my puzzle back, Joey." Yugi thanked as Joey thought back to Mami in the different outfit and promised he made with her.

As the three of them walked a couple blocks and laughing the funniest stories Joey shared, a black limousine pulled up beside them and the driver got out and asked them a question.

"Master Yugi and his friends I presume? Master Seto cordially requests your presence at his house!" The driver said as the three of them got really confused and shocked.

Kaiba invited them? For what reason?

They all entered the limousine at once before the driver took off at top speed but not too fast enough for the cops to start chasing them and pulling them over. Although, Madoka had this awful feeling deep within her stomach as Joey brought up a conversation.

"So, why is Kaiba inviting us to his house?" Joey asked as Madoka shrugged and looked to the passenger seat and saw a familiar mop of black hair, chills went down her spine and spread over to her arms as she rubbed them slowly even though it was warm in the car, Madoka felt her eyelids falling as she yawned and rubbed them, trying to stay awake until she heard the familiar voice from before.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on the opening ceremonies for big bro!" Madoka snapped her eyes open wide as she hit the back of her head against the cushion of the car hard before everyone began wincing at the loud 'thwack'.

"Ow...not again…" She said in a low whisper as the others winced at Madoka's sudden reaction and whacking the back of her head against the car seat cushion in a split second before Yugi placed the ice on the back of her head before they head inside of the huge mansion.

"Don't hold back, come on in!" Mokuba said as Madoka still held the back of her head with the ice pack before Joey described how much it looked like a European castle before a group of servants came by which stunned Madoka as a servant walked over to Mokuba and asked if he should prepare the food before Madoka noticed the evil smirk from Mokuba.

Madoka felt a little sick to her stomach and began to think over why Mokuba would be suddenly so nice to them after all of the awful things they did, then Madoka began to piece it together.

Revenge…

This was a trap all set up for her and Yugi…

Madoka heard Mokuba call them for dinner as she rushed over to Yugi and told Mokuba that they would be there for a second.

"Yugi, this isn't some way for Mokuba to be this nice. This is all for revenge for what we did to them." Madoka warned as Yugi slowly nodded his head before heading to the table and saw the many plates of different food on the table and noticed that it turned when Mokuba explained it to them as Madoka thought back to a Chinese restaurant she went out with her family.

"There isn't any poison in the food is there?!" Joey asked Mokuba as he gave out a laugh and smiled before answering his question. "Of course not, why would I ever do that?" Mokuba gave an innocent smile unlike Madoka, she knew what was going to happen.

~~~Kyu~~~

In the kitchen, a servant was holding a syrup bottle and had a look of shock when he checked the expiration date. "Oh." Was all he could say as a maid came over and saw the expiration date as well, the syrup had expired five months ago and they decided not to tell Mokuba or Seto.

"Well, there is a 10% chance that one of them could have food poisoning or not." The servant chuckled before the maid spoke up.

"If one of them was Master Mokuba." She said as the servant stopped chuckling before realizing what she meant before dropping the syrup bottle, fell to his knees while clutching his head and screamed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU--!!!!"

~~~Kyu~~~

Madoka turned around to the kitchen before turning back to Yugi, Joey and Mokuba before asking them a question. "Did you guys hear something?" She asked as they all shrugged before Joey spun the table gently and he got a kiddie lunch which made him groan at it before he began to eat it and then the next thing that Madoka and Yugi knew, Joey began to fall to the ground and clutching his stomach while sweating so much as Madoka noticed how red his face looked.

"He's burning up!" She shouted as she tried to get to Joey but Mokuba told her to stay in the seat or she was next.

Madoka sat back down but she kept her eye on Joey who was writhing in pain, Yugi hated to see her like that as his other self rose up and began the Shadow Game in which Madoka joined in as she spun the table and got the pancakes with the expired syrup as she began to eat the pancakes before holding the urge to throw up as the taste of the syrup was rotten and it felt like she just swallowed a frozen marble of mold before she swallowed it all down before grabbing a glass of water and drinking it.

"There wasn't poison in the pancakes." Mokuba said as Madoka stared at him blankly before she told him that the syrup tasted awful. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said as Yami continued the game before noticing the way Mokuba was touching the empty vial with a single hand and then stopped when his favorite dessert stopped, how excited Mokuba got it like he knew where the poison was.

Yami then took the puzzle off quietly and carefully and placed it on the wooden pole of the table as Yami spun the table and noticed that Mokuba looked scared when the hamburger stopped in front of him as Yami smirked before rubbing Madoka's back to soothe her. "Mokuba, I've finished the spaghetti, your turn to finish your plate." Yami said as Madoka went to a potted plant and threw up in it.

Mokuba was speechless and feared for his life as Yami spoke up once again. "Weren't the rules to clean your plate?!" Yami spoke up as Mokuba wolfed down the poisoned burger and gagged before falling backwards as Yami grabbed the antidote for Joey and the maids for a doctor to help Mokuba and Madoka before she spoke up to Mokuba.

"I forgive you for the pancakes. You didn't know." She said before throwing up in a bucket as a doctor came over and began to pump her stomach to get rid of the poison before throwing up more in a bucket.

"I hate this!" She whined as she continued throwing up in the bucket and drinking water so she wouldn't pass out, Yugi made sure when Yami switched back but he sure hated the smell of vomit in the room before night came and Yugi had to open a window to drown out the stench of vomit and sleep somewhere but the only place to sleep was the bed and it was big enough to fit about 4 people on there as he changed into pajamas servants gave him before getting into bed and under the covers as he noticed that Madoka was turned the other way so he wouldn't smell the vomit basket.

"Night." He said laying down and feeling his eyes closing before Madoka threw up in the bucket again and Yugi sighed before he got her bottles of water in case before he spoke up.

"This is gonna be a loooong night." He said as Madoka vomited again in the bucket.

"Yep. Loooong night." He said.


	20. Puella: 20

**This chapter was so long, it took about 4 days to write but I may have some time to write others during the winter break!**

**Leave a review and see if you can spot a reference in the chapter!**

**See ya!**

~~~Kyu~~~

Yugi barely got any sleep because of Madoka's continuous puking and dumping the vomit in the bathroom and helping her drink water, it was like that until 3 A.M. in the morning when the puking stopped and Yugi got the time to sleep finally before Joey woke him up at 6 in the morning before noticing how tired his pal was or how much the room smells so much like vomit.

"Did you open a window at least?" Joey asked as Yugi nodded and went back to sleep for at least another 2 hours to be fully awake from the overnight vomit fest from Madoka after she got food poisoning as she washed up for breakfast and wore a blue 60's dress given to her by the maids with white frilly socks below the knee and blue short heels.

Yugi blushed when he saw her dressed up so pretty and the dress did look nice on her despite its style from the 60's and yet it looked good on her, the three of them went down to get breakfast as both Joey and Yugi noticed Madoka skipped the pancakes after what happened and saw that her plate only had scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and fruit.

Joey then smiled and then had an idea to scare her a little. "Hey, these pancakes look good." Joey grabbed one then Madoka rushed over and then smacked out of his hand as it stuck to the ceiling.

"EVIL!" she shouted out loud as they all stared at the pancake stuck to the ceiling before heading to the table and ignoring the pancake stuck to the ceiling as Joey kept his eye on the pancake and kept on imagining if it fell on Kaiba before chuckling and noticed that the others finished their breakfast before he did before he ate and decided to play a game while they wait.

The same old servant came by with Scrabble which Joey hated the most but decide to play it to pass the time before Joey had a bunch of words that made no sense but he decided to play it.

"Kwyjibo, boom! 22 points, plus Triple Word Score, plus 50 points for using all seven of my letters. Well, this was fun." Joey was about to leave the table before the old man grabbed his arm. "Hold it! You better tell us the meaning of kwyjibo, you cheater!" The old man insisted as Joey fumbled with his words.

"Kwyjibo, a big...dumb balding...North American ape with no chin…" Joey said nervously.

"And a short temper." Madoka added in as the old man got angry at Joey, before chasing him. "I'll show you a big dumb balding ape!"

"Uh oh! Kwyjibo on the loose!" Joey shouted as he ran all over the room before Seto cleared his throat as the old man stopped and smiled at the sight of the elder Kaiba brother up and already awake. "Good to see you three! I missed you all!" Seto said with a smile.

(A/N: Each time Seto smiles, a puppy dies.)

All three turned to face Seto with their guard completely up at all time before Seto reached at the bottom before the pancake that was stuck to the ceiling fell right on the servant instead of Seto himself almost like he knew that the pancake was gonna fall on him.

'Not even close' Joey thought as Seto showed one of his kindest smiles to his three guests before Joey spoke up loud enough with all of his courage mixed in. "Cut the crap Kaiba! You forced us to come here! And your brother almost killed us! And Madoka had to suffer puking throughout the night which made Yugi unable to sleep, he had to drink coffee! You expect us to be happy?!"

Seto gave a mockingly soft look that Madoka could tell that it was fake before he spoke up. "Mokuba…? That was bad of him...but boys will be boys, you'll have to forgive his little games. Although, the food poison was...unexpected." Seto said as he imagined a chibi Madoka puking and a chibi Yugi having to help with the constant vomiting.

"YOU DON'T GET KILL BY 'LITTLE GAME'!" Joey yelled as Madoka hit the back of his head which made Joey shut up and hold the back of his head before hearing a familiar voice which made Joey's eyes widen at the sight of the familiar blonde, Mami Tomoe wearing a yellow blouse and white skirt.

Mami's hair was down instead in its usual style which made her pretty then any other girl would try to make themselves with make up but Mami never wore any kind of makeup before or ever, that's what made her have this natural beauty that rivaled Aphrodite herself.

Joey couldn't help but blush at Mami, he tried to get the blush off his cheeks and smiled at Mami who gave him a small wave along with a smile before Joey's cheeks broke out another deep shade of red before looking away.

"Now then, let's all go outside and try to enjoy our time to ourselves!" Mami announced before smiling and guiding them to the outside where they saw a tall skyscraper and were in awe of how big the place was before Seto made the announcement that the park was open and Mami watched as every kid ran inside wanting to try out the new park which brought a smile.

Mami couldn't remember the last time she went out to a fun amusement park with her parents since the crash that took her parents' lives and left her alone for the rest of her childhood after she met Seto.

Mami was soon snapped from her thoughts as a man came at him and yelled at him which made Mami frown when she heard the words from him.

"You killed the C.E.O.! You took over Kaiba Corporation and drove your own father, to commit suicide...you! You're the devil incarnate!" The man shouted before he pointed to Mami which shocked her.

"You! He dragged you into this whole thing didn't he?!" Mami was shaken, she couldn't find the voice to answer before Joey stood in front of her and the security dragged the man out and he continued to scream at Seto and calling him the 'devil' as Joey looked over Mami as she walked over to Seto and rubbed his back.

"It's not your fault." She said softly with a saddened look upon her face as he gave her a small smile before they walked to building where Mami hadn't changed from a frown to a smile like she would always do.

_'Mami...whatever happened that had to do with Kaiba's father...I will..no...want to help you.'_ Joey thought as determination rushed through him like a large wild cat racing to strike down their prey.

Joey broke from his thoughts when he heard cheering from inside the building they were approaching before the huge doors opened as Yugi grabbed Madoka's hand in his and squeezed it tightly before they heard the cheering from the crowd around them.

The only name they heard from the cheering crowd was Seto's as Madoka gasped at the sight in front of her as she let go of Yugi's hand and fell to her knees as she clasped both hands over her mouth before Yugi saw what was in front of them, Yugi's grandfather in a glass cube which made his eyes widened before he ran up as he desperately shouting and pounding through the thick glass as Solomon saw his grandson trying to say something but the glass blocked out every noise that could be heard.

Madoka was down on her knees and her eyes were blanks with tears streaming down as she covered her ears with both hands as the noise around her was dead and gone as she could barely count her breathing if she was having a panic attack in which she never had one before in her younger life.

Everything was in absolute silence as Solomon dueled Seto but lost to the three Blue Eyes White Dragon Seto had in his deck but Madoka blocked out her ears so she wouldn't hear everything that happened before she took her hands off of her ears and looked up to see Solomon wheeled away to the hospital as she stared at Yugi who rushed over and hugged Madoka closely to him and tried to calm her down before Joey spoke up to join in "Death-T" as did Kyoko as she joined up as well.

"By the way, Tristan is dealing with his nephew at the moment so he'll be here any time." Kyoko said pointing back at the door where Tristan was talking to a baby and shushing him as he walked over to the rest of them as they glared at the cruel man who sent Solomon Muto to the hospital and ripped up the fourth Blue Eyes.

She looked down at the ripped up card that laid in front of her as she picked them up with shaking hands as she let out shaky breaths at the sight of the card, even though Seto thinks "it's just a card", she could feel the pained soul of the card weeping for help as she held it to her chest and sobbed before Yugi helped her up and squeezed her hand in his, then Mami's voice broke out.

"Hold up! I'm going in as well." Mami said as she took out a hair tie and tied her hair up into a ponytail before Seto grabbed her wrist as she gave him a glare that could kill anything. "Don't try to stop me Seto." She warned as he let go.

Mami walked alongside the rest of the group with the glare still on her face before Joey placed his hand on her shoulder, as she looked to him and gave a kind smile to Joey. "So, Mami, how did you meet Seto?" Mami looked down at the ground as they continued walking and Mami began to speak.

"I was only 10 at the time when I met Seto, he and Mokuba used to be in the orphanage when they were young, their relatives used up all of their inheritance and left them there. I would usually come by every weekend to give some old clothes for the girls when I grew out of them or old toys and books." Mami said before taking a breath to continue. "Then, one day, I saw Seto playing chess with Gozaburo Kaiba and Seto won. I was terrified that Seto would change and forget me, be he never did forget me at all and my parents were friends with Gozaburo which made me visit Seto and Mokuba to check on them...until the accident…"

Mami stopped when she remembered the pain it brought when she heard that she only lived while her parents died, it struck her in every sensitive nerve in her body, like little red hot spears piercing her in every limb.

Mami continued. "Then...one day...after 5 years...I received a call from Seto, he wanted me to come to Kaiba Corporation for something so I went in and saw that Seto really had changed over the years, he looked really cruel and ready to kill...I looked at Gozaburo and...he jumped out the window of the highest floor we were on...I just couldn't believe what I had just witnessed...Seto...looked like he enjoyed watching Gozaburo die…" Mami said as she stopped before they heard a scream somewhere and began to run over to where they heard the scream.

All of them were surprised when they saw Téa in a new uniform and in Death-T as she explained what happened back at Burger World and Seto offering her the job to work at Death-T as Madoka nodded her head before she placed the torn card in her bra for safekeeping before she took out both ribbons and tied her hair up into a high ponytail instead of the pigtails.

"We're ready for this Téa, let's do this." Madoka said as she received the same armor as Téa along with a blaster in her hand. Mami knew how to fire off a gun, rather a musket actually due to being a magical girl and hunting witches most of the time, this game would be a piece of cake to her…

Maybe…

As they stepped inside, Mami could sense something was off with the whole area the moment she stepped in, using a little of her magic, she sent out invisible ribbons to find out what it was before she stopped and heard something whizz by before moving out of the way.

"Down!" Mami shouted as she pushed down Joey and Tristan before she fired her laser at the shooter only to feel a small electrical shock on her shoulder before she fell back and clutched her shoulder before looking at her gun only to check it on her shoulder but felt no pulse of electricity, that's when she put the pieces together: Seto is going to kill them.

Mami ran over to Joey and Tristan and took them to a safe area before talking to them. "Listen to me, Seto is trying to kill us. The guns we have are just toys, the ones our opponents have are real." Mami said as she showed the red mark on her shoulder from the shock before readjusting her armor.

"Tristan, Joey...step back, if Seto is going to kill us then I will have to fight fire with fire." She said as she used the ribbons to disable the cameras and transform into her magical attire before bringing out a musket which surprised Tristan at Mami's sudden transformation. "Now then, let's get started." Mami said as she jumped on top of the maze before she spotted one of the mercenaries and shot the gun out of his hand with the musket in hers and grabbing his gun just before turning down the shock and stunned him.'

"One Down, two to go." She said with a glare before heading back to Tristan as she tossed him the gun she used and he took down two as with two quick shots. "Well done Tristan, I must say, with a quick shot like that, you could take down so many familiars if you became the first ever magical boy." Mami said with a smile before transforming back to her outfit and using her magic to adjust the cameras back to it usual self and edited the footage to only show them taking down the mercenaries.

"Onto the next stage, it's a scary ride to a haunted house…" Madoka trailed off remembering why she hit Sayaka in the kisser, it was during a haunted house. "Now, I don't want anyone to scare me because if they do, I will pull out a book or a hard object and hit the back of their head." Madoka threatened in a blunt tone.

Everyone freezes up except Mami who sighed at the threat, "Madoka did warn Sayaka not to scare her but in the end, Madoka punched Sayaka hard she was knocked out cold." Mami told them as they all kept quiet before the ride showed up with the old man operating it. "Hey, the Kwyjibo's back!" Joey joked before Madoka whacked his head with her fist.

"Ow...Madoka...you have a strong right and left punch...Mami...I see why we wouldn't want to mess with her...Ow…" Joey winced as they all sat down in the ride before being strapped down and Madoka knew that this was the second part of the game.

"If anyone of you makes one noise, these chairs will set off a million voltage shock as well as myself to make this fair." The old servant said as he sat down in the same chair in front of them before starting the ride.

~~~Kyu~~~

The entire ride was hard for Madoka since she was the easiest to scare but she kept her mouth shut and tried not to scream or make any noise as possible before the old man screamed first for something that she didn't want to know about since she saw Tristan's nephew move up front and did something.

But she was glad that didn't find out why because of the awful smell of something but she didn't see what it was as they entered the haunted house which scared Madoka as she heard a heartbeat somewhere before taking out the deck from Yugi's pocket as she gasped.

"Yugi! We have to hurry, your grandpa may not make it!" She cried out as she gave the deck back before they rushed within the mansion as the door closed behind them.

Madoka felt her eye throb in pain as she clasped a hand over it before Mami and Kyoko took out their soul gems to give a little light for the area as Téa looked at both Mami and Kyoko in confusion before Madoka took her hand off of her eye and saw that there was no exit before a hologram of Kaiba explained the "backstory" of the murder mansion and the same killer was in the mansion.

Madoka backed up to the stairs and sat down only to jerk back up when she sat on something sharp as she saw that it was just broken wood before tending to her injured bottom as she heard Yugi call out a number.

As she rushed over to them, she saw a guillotine coming down to chop of their hands before she saw Téa push a button and it stopped before she let out a sigh of relief as she ran to hug Yugi but was careful of the puzzle before she heard Tristan's nephew cry out for help, which made her rush down the trapdoor before she was grabbed by something and knocked out before she was tossed over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Then she felt like she was held up in the air before opening her eyes to see Joey running with Tristan's nephew before she was taken down from her bindings by Joey as she heard the door ripped open before turning to see the chopper man burned alive before closing her eyes for a bit as she was handed to Tristan who carried her as they headed into the third part of the game which was a blank room.

Madoka could barely hear what Yugi said before she reached up and wiped away a tear from his cheek before giving a weak smile.

"Don't cry...it's alright...remember why we're here for…" She said as he gave a small smile as they heard the blocks fall from the ceiling, Madoka could barely keep her eyes open as she fell into the depths of slumber and blacked out.

~~~Kyu~~~

Seto sat in front of the monitors watching as one by one Yugi's friends disappear to Death-T chuckling to himself as he watched Madoka black out from the screen before knocking down a chess piece on a chess board and smirking to himself.

"One by one, your friends will die...and then it's checkmate...Yugi"

~~~Kyu~~~

Madoka woke up to the sense of Yami's presence in the room as she sat up to see Yugi telling them about Yami and how afraid he was if they would leave him alone again, never friends again as Joey shook him by the shoulders and told him that they would always remain friends until the end of their days, Madoka crawled over to Yugi and hugged him tightly with a sad smile and tears falling down.

"It's not your fault, it was never your fault Yugi." She said softly as she continued hugging him before pulling away and the next thing she did was unexpected.

Madoka pressed her lips against Yugi's which left Téa and Joey in shock while Kyoko shouted "About time!" and Mami cheered for them as Madoka pulled away before hugging him.

"We're in this together, no matter what." She said standing up and reaching her hand out for Yugi to hold onto, Madoka was sure that Yami felt it through Yugi and accepted the kiss.

And he did.

They approached the doors to the fourth challenge which was the Monster Capsule battle with Mokuba, Madoka knew that this challenge was for her since she beat Mokuba in Capmon.

She released Yugi's hand and walked up to the cube before she stepped inside and began the game as she got a level 1 monster and two level two monsters what was odd of how she got rare monsters, a level 5 and a level 4.

She took the caps off and was shocked that the level five and the level four looked like Mami and Sayaka in magical girl outfits while the rest were weak but she appreciated that as the below them appeared in virtual reality while the virtual level 5 was drinking a cup of tea and the level four was shining a sword with a smile on her face which made the other stronger monster whimper at the sight of the blue monster.

Madoka made no move until she used her Mogrin monster to dig underground which made both of Mokuba's strong monster destroy each other which cleared a path for her other monsters before sending her Squid Ninja to self destruct at the high level monsters.

_'I'm sorry little squid.'_ She thought as Mokuba moved his monster piece in front of the Mami-looking monster that smirked before his monster was trapped in yellow ribbons and cut down by the blue one before the Sayaka-like monster moved to the Bigfoot and was destroyed along with the Mami-like monster as its head was ripped off and disappeared.

"Did you think that I've forgotten the last monster under the field?!" Mokuba pointed out but Madoka smirked at Mokuba.

"I know, which is why you forgot about Blue Knight's special ability, she can cut down higher level monsters which means…" Madoka stopped as Bigfoot was destroyed and her Mogrin survived.

"I win, Mokuba. Good game." She said with a kind smile that made everyone in the audience have a nosebleed for how pure it was.

Before Kaiba showed his face on the screens and the mention of the penalty game made her snap as she rushed forward and grabbed Mokuba out of there before hugging him close.

"Why...why did you save me?! I deserve the punishment!!" Mokuba cried out before Madoka kneeled down and smiled at him. "Because I forgive you for everything and for what happened to you and Seto in your younger years." She said as Mokuba cried into her shoulder before pulling out a picture of him and Seto when they were young.

"Let's do this, Yami, me and Yugi together." madoka said as she took his hand in hers and began to walk down to the fifth and final challenge together.

"Welcome you two...to the final game!" Seto shouted as Madoka tight grasped Yugi's hand in hers as she thought back to a word she heard from a song...Nevermore...at no future time; never again.

Never again will she be afraid or weak to defend herself or run away from danger.

She, Yami and Yugi will face off Kaiba together...maybe not next to each other but she could be there for him cheering for him from the side before she took off the ribbons and tied his hair back into a ponytail with them.

Madoka smiled as she ran her hand through her hair before she clasped her hands in prayer for Yami and Yugi to win as she silently prayed before hearing that Yami would lose, she clenched her hands tightly before Yami felt the ribbons and smiled before Madoka covered her eyes to see a bright light and an Egyptian-like monster appeared behind Yugi and defeated Kaiba.

Madoka couldn't help but feel like she knew that monster somewhere before an image flashed in her mind.

~~~

_Madoka sat upon Exodia's shoulder before smiling at him when little birds landed near her as they chirp a little song to her and Exodia as she giggled at the little birds flying around them before looking at Exodia._

_"I wish that days were like this Exodia." She spoke to Exodia before giving him a kiss on the cheek._

~~~

Madoka felt a throbbing pain in her head as she lost balance in her legs and fell forward with a loud thud which made Joey drop down and tried to wake her up by shaking her shoulders while Kyoko took her from Joey and shook her while yelling before slapping her cheek but no response as Yami rushed to Madoka and tried to wake her but nothing worked as he switched with Yugi before receiving a call from Hanasaki that Solomon was going to be alright.

Yugi looked at Madoka before he had this feeling that she would be alright before they began to walk to the hospital before Joey made a quick stop to the game shop to place Madoka in Yugi's bed so she could rest before heading back to join up with Yugi and the others while having the nagging feeling to know why Madoka fainted so suddenly before he saw the Blue Eyes card in her hand and all fixed up.

"I thought Kaiba ripped this up…" Joey said as he looked over at the card then Madoka before placing the card on Yugi's desktop and turned the lamp off and left the room.

"Madoka...there must be something about you." Joey said as he walked to his friends, what he never knew that a white cat with red beady eyes were watching him leave the game shop.


	21. Puella: 21

Madoka woke up from five weeks after the "Death-T" project only to feel the stinging pain from her cheeks before seeing how red they are and how much it burned when she touched it, Madoka got the chance to meet Yugi's mother when Solomon got his heart surgery and was still in the hospital and getting full explanation as to why she was slapped in the face from Kyoko, which earned her a smack on her head with a thick dictionary or two which knocked her out completely from about a week or two or three.

Madoka had to wear some cover-up on her face so people would ask if she got sunburned but she didn't as she touched up the blush before hearing that Téa was here to walk with them as they began to walk to school as Téa pulled out three heart charms for each.

Madoka placed in her info as did Yugi before receiving two beeps from him, Téa kept the empty one incase for the "Other Yugi."

When they arrived at school, Joey, Yugi and Tristan whipped out some paper with numbers and black and red color pencils, black for boys, red for girls. Madoka let out a sigh and looked to find hers before Mami called her over to see her at the top five of a good score with Mami as number two as they smiled before hearing the mean teacher announce how terrible their scores were before congratulating both Mami and Madoka.

The next thing Madoka knew that the heart charm from her was snatched from her breast pocket which shocked the students and Mami but mostly the boys were shocked. "What's this? A game?" The teacher said as Madoka flinched at how fast he pulled it out from her shirt as Yami stepped in and defended Madoka.

Now it was game time, and they had only one hour to find Madoka's little charm or they would be expelled, Madoka wasn't old enough to find a job to work.

All Madoka could do was pray for them to find the charm and not get expelled, Tsuruoka didn't go outside and the game was still inside, Mami then snapped her fingers before Téa gave Yami the blank one and typed in his info before multiple beeps were heard and Madoka blushed before Mami stormed to the teacher's lounge and slammed the door opened before taking the wig off his head and found the game. "Sorry Mr. Tsuruoka, but you lose." Mami said with a smile before everyone cheered for their victory.

"Hey, Mami, how did you know it was going to be in his office?" Tristan asked as Mami smiled and explained how she knew. "Remember when Téa couldn't find her phone anywhere so we had to call it? Turns out she had left it in her pocket while being distracted among the other things we were doing, so in order for us to find the charm, take the test and follow the sound." Mami said with a wink.

"Thank you Mami, you're a lifesaver." Joey said with a blush as he cleared his throat, "So, maybe after we get out of here, want to come with us to have hamburgers?" Joey asked which made everyone look at him and Mami smiled and said yes.

For once, Joey Wheeler asked a girl out and was happy.

For now...


	22. Puella: 22

**Hey guys, sorry if I hadn't update during winter break it's just that I've been busy and today is my birthday so please be nice and leave some nice reviews.**

**And sorry for the short chapter.**

**Madoka: Please! We would love to hear what you say.**

**Yami: Or you'll be sent to the Shadow Realm.**

**Yugi: Mou Hitori No Boku!! NO!!**

**So...Enjoy and Happy New Year!!**

**~~~Kyu~~~**

A week passed by since Joey was on the gameshow to win a million yen to pay off the debt of his abusive father but it turned out to be a big fraud when the creator of the show was too greedy, and the end of Nagumo "The Spider", he was a total flirt when it came to cute girls and he kept on flirting with Madoka every single second but she turned him down when she heard what he was doing.

Then the next thing she knew, he was found dead somewhere, Madoka figured it could've been the Shadow Game she sensed before Nagumo perished.

Now, Madoka and Yugi were heading to an amusement park to have fun and never worry about a single thing that would ruin their perfect day, they headed over to the puppies and enjoyed playing with the little pups before Madoka got a puppy and named it Bullet because it came at her like a bullet and struck her stomach.

Next they went to the water park where Madoka tied the puppy's leash to the chair and placed Bullet under the chair where he won't get too hot before heading to the changing room and changing into her two piece swimsuit and taking out her two red ribbon and tying her hair up into a high ponytail with a large pink ribbon before exiting the changing room and saw Yugi with the puppy.

"Down Bullet." Madoka said as the dog got off from licking Yugi's face before Yugi felt something trickle down his nose when he saw Madoka in her bathing suit but more likely that Yami poured so much blood that could flood the puzzle, Yami was glad to use a camera made of shadows and took several pictures of Madoka.

'Even I can't stand to the power of her innocent pure body.' Yami thought as Sasori brought more tissues to him.

After having so much fun at the park, Madoka was flirted with so many guys, Yami tried to send them to the Shadow Realm if they had not taken their hands off of her shoulders or keep it to themselves.

Thankfully, they went to a Ferris Wheel but heard an announcement that a bomber was in the park, everyone scrambled to get out of the park which caused Yugi and Madoka to be separated as she was somehow in the car of the Ferris Wheel with Bullet who was whimpering and scratching at the door while running around before barking.

"It's okay, Yami will find a way to get us out of here." Madoka calmed the dog down before she heard an explosion from below before Bullet scratched at the window and howling for the police to find them, Madoka called Yugi from her phone and each cart blew up from each color balloon that was released.

"Madoka, do you see a clock anywhere with a thirteen on it?" Yami asked from the other line as Madoka looked outside to see a colorful circle with numbers. "Yeah I do!" She responded as the next car exploded before hers went down and she got out safely before Bullet barked at cart number 13 and growled before going up at it and barked.

"Seems like Bullet knows where the bomber is, and the only safe car was number 13." Yami said as Bullet scratched at the door and barked at it before getting hit by the door opening and Madoka caught Bullet before he hit the ground and the bomber was caught.

"So Yami, let's head back to having fun and this time, let's head somewhere nice." Madoka suggested as Yami nodded before Madoka placed Bullet's leash on his collar so he wouldn't run off again as they began to walk to the park where they sat down and had ice cream before looking at the sun setting and they began to walk back to the game shop where Yugi helped set up the newspaper for Bullet to go to the bathroom but Bullet scratched at the door which left him impressed at how trained he was.

Then they went to bed where Bullet was in between both Madoka and Yugi, which made Yami pout in the puzzle but he would do anything to see his goddess smile.

For once, Yami went into a peaceful slumber without any problems.

For now…


	23. Puella: 23

"The history of games goes back 5,000 years ago!" Solomon said as Joey was looking at the weird frog thing in his hand while mumbling under his breath as Bullet yawned at the talking before Madoka squeaked the toy bone in front of the puppy before the door opened and she got ready to greet the customer.

"Welcome!" She said with a smile as Bullet came with the toy bone in his mouth and wagging his tail before Joey came to play with the small Retriever.

"H-Hello Madoka." the boy stuttered as Yugi recognized him. "Ah, Imori!" Then Solomon turned to his grandson with a confused look. "You know him Yugi?" He asked as his grandson nodded.

"Yup! He's in our class!" Madoka nodded before noticing the box in his arms as Amy hissed at the sight of it, Sasori retreated back to the corner and Bullet growling.

Just the look of it sent a really bad chill down her spine as the air around her grew dense and scary as Imori placed the jar down. "S-So, ummm, Kaname-Chan, ummm, I was hoping if you and I were to, you know...go out for a little date?" Imori asked as Madoka couldn't say anything else but deny.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with someone else. It was very sweet of you to ask, but maybe we could be friends." She said as Imori looked like he got his puppy kicked hard.

"O-Ok, anyway, I found this in the shed, my grandfather picked it up when he was in Manchuria during World War II. He was a game collector so I thought that Mr. Muto might know what it is so that's why I'm here." Imori explained as Yugi and Joey took a closer look while Bullet whimpered at it before running under the cabinet.

"DON'T OPEN THAT!!" Solomon yelled which startled them and it took all of Madoka not to drop the dishes as she set them down and walked over to see what was going on.

"Sorry for yelling...but you mustn't break that seal!" Solomon warned as Madoka nodded.

"This is an ancient Chinese game called 'Dragon Cards'! I've heard rumors but this is the first time I've seen it...It's written that the Dragon Cards were used by a taoist master as a final test for Feng Shui students in China." Solomon said as Tèa thought about the different type of Feng Shui before Madoka explained it to her.

"Feng Shui is a form of magic that uses the energies of nature! It's been systematized since China's golden age, 4,000 years ago." Solomon said as Tèa began to ask a question. "Why were those Dragon Cards sealed away?" Tèa asked as Solomon continued explaining.

"There is a Chinese philosophy, the Onmyondo...that says everything is being part of the balance between 'Yin' and 'Yang'. In other words, 'Light' and 'Darkness'. These 'Dragon Cards' are a part of Yin! The seal surrounding the 'Dragon Cards' is Yang, creating a balance. If the seal on the 'Dragon Cards' was removed, Yin and Yang will get in conflict and have an impact on the balance!"

Everyone including Madoka was shocked at the whole explanation before Solomon turned to Imori while holding onto the jar. "Imori was it…? These 'Dragon Cards' were sealed away together with the powers of darkness...promise me! You must never remove the seal!" Solomon warned as Tèa spoke out loud in a serious matter about opening the seal but Joey told her no,

_'Dragon Cards...I wonder what kind of game it is to play…'_ Yugi thought as Madoka noticed the dark smile on Imori's face which sent more chills down her spine.

_ 'I have a really bad feeling about Imori.' _Madoka thought as Imori left the game shop which left Madoka a sigh of relief as she saw Bullet come out whimpering along with Amy and Sasori as she knelt down to comfort them.

~~~Kyu~~~

A few days later at the pool, Madoka sat on the bench away from the pool while Bullet got loose from his leash and jumped into the pool and swam all the way to Joey who looked at the small dog and helped him back up on the ground before the dog jumped on him and swam after Yugi who tried to swim away before the dog grabbed his swim trunks before Madoka squealed the rubber ball which Bullet ran after the ball as Madoka threw the ball.

Bullet ran to the ball before running to Joey and barking at the teen with the ball in mouth before Joey chased the pup.

Soon, Madoka went to her locker and opened it to get her stuff only to find a piece of paper all folded up before unfolding it and reading it:

**_NOTICE ME._**

Madoka was unsure of what she just read, barely making out the smudged red ink which she hopes was red ink as she dug around before feeling something wet and squishy...and...feathery…?

Madoka pulled her hand out and screamed when she pulled her stained items from the locker when she looked to see a dead headless bird and what looked to be the eyes were next to it along with the torn and squished inside of it.

Joey ran over to see the mangled corpse of the poor bird before grabbing a plastic bag and tossing the corpse of the bird into a trash bin where the rest of the students began to comfort Madoka for what she saw, whoever did this was going to pay dearly.

Madoka noticed that Yugi wasn't getting Millennium Puzzle, thinking of who did it, Madoka can only think back to Imori when he brought in those Dragon Cards and the dark feeling it gave off.

Madoka gulped and she told Yugi, she'll find his puzzle for him which made him smile a little as she searched the school for Room C which took a long time before she found the room, something within protected her from the suffocating darkness as she opened the door and to her surprise, Imori sat there at the desk wearing the Millennium Puzzle.

She was going to get the puzzle back and give it back to Yugi as quickly as possible before something could happen. Imori smiled but she glared at him for what he did, stealing the Millennium Puzzle had really crossed the line for her and Yami.

What seemed like hours from Imori talking, he removed the sealed and immediately, Madoka shielded herself from the amount of darkness that came pouring out of the jar before the stack of cards was in front of them as the game began, they both drew a card before Madoka remembered what Solomon said to her about the Dragon Cards, about the hidden element that caused the cards to be sealed up.

Madoka read the kanji on the card as it translated to "Air"and "Light" as she picked out four more which made Imori smirk. '_I studied every card in there, there's no way she could win this...wait...when did her eyes change color?'_ Imori noticed her different eye color before he picked out four more which gave him a smirk.

Before they knew what was going on, they placed down two dragons and discarded three to the side as they both summoned their dragons, one look at Madoka's dragons made Imori shocked at the two dragons he never saw in the deck.

_ 'That's...That's impossible...those weren't in the deck!'_ Imori thought as the dragons he had backed down from the purity of the "Light" dragon and the "Air" dragon cocooning her with its wings.

"I see that you're scared, but now, I have to stop you from using the Dragon Cards." Madoka said as her dragons attacked and the darkness from Imori was sealed into the jar before the shadows were sealed away with the power from her.

Madoka still held the two Dragon Cards in her hand and unsure of what to do with them, she put them in her pockets as Imori woke up and with no memory of what happened when he saw the jar, both of them can agree to never open the jar again.

They went to bury the jar somewhere far away and no one could find it anymore, Imori apologized to Yugi about what happened and Yugi forgave him as Madoka gave the puzzle back and was relieved that she could hear Yami again.

She joined him inside the puzzle, began to talk about her day.

Yami couldn't help but smile at her when she handled two shadow games by herself as he placed the two dragon cards on the drawer.

Then Madoka went to bed thinking about those Dragon Cards she and Imori buried far away, she looked at her hand and then her old sketchbook filled with drawings as a single tear fell from her eye, she wasn't sure why she was crying.

~~~Kyu~~~

Kyoko walked down the sidewalk with Mami while holding their soul gems out and no pulse coming through. "Mami, there's no witches here and Kyubey is gone just when we have the questions for him." Kyoko said as Mami nodded which made her think back to the feelings of being watched and followed.

"Still, it doesn't cover the fact that we're being followed and watched by someone." Mami said as they walked down the street once more before passing by a small white cat with red beady eyes.

"Mokyu…"


	24. Puella: 24

**GUYS!! ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTERS!!! WOOOOOOO!!!! Are you ready for the four remaining chapters of the story until The End?! **

**If you are, leave a review on what you want to see next or leave some kudos, sorry if it took so long.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**~~~~Kyu~~~~**

The week went by since the Dragon Cards and Madoka was thinking about the drawings in her old sketchbook and thinking back to what happened when she drew them, then she noticed that they all came true each time she drew in her sketchbook.

The next thing she knew, Madoka nearly got hit in the face with a yo-yo by Joey trying to show off his skills as a voice called out and told him to knock it off, Madoka looked to see that it was Nezumi, a student that Madoka barely knew because of what was going on with her life but she did know that he had a HUGE crush on her but no matter what she did, she told him that she was with someone already and it broke his heart.

But Nezumi still held small feelings for her but he kept a distance from her when he saw Yugi and Madoka holding hands and being close together, Madoka noticed a bruise on his cheek and he told what happened which caused Joey's aura to flare up as Kyoko showed up as well with a fiery aura.

"I don't think he'll let you come along Madoka, maybe try to convince him." Yugi said as Madoka walked up and put her puppy eyes on.

"Nezumi...please let me help" Madoka said as Nezumi sighed and let her come along to where he was attacked as Joey broke the silence by asking Nezumi a question.

"You said they used yo-yos as weapons, right?" Joey asked as Nezumi nodded his head and continued to talk.

"Their technique is out of this world, they surround their target and threaten them with their yo-yos...if you move only one step, they go all out with their yo-yos! So your only choice is to give them what they want!" Nezumi said as Joey's aura flared even brighter as Kyoko placed her sunglasses on.

"Alright, now that I've heard all of that, I'm really convinced! Cowards! I'll teach 'em a lesson they won't forget anytime soon!!!" Joey vowed as they stopped before Madoka saw the warehouse they were in and suddenly realized where they were.

The exact same warehouse where Joey was found nearly dead, Madoka placed the pieces of the puzzle together and finally realized it the moment they stepped inside.

"It's a trap!" She shouted as Joey and Yugi looked at her and finally realized it as well before Nezumi grabbed her and Hirutani's gang came out of nowhere as Yugi felt his neck getting strangled by the puzzle as Madoka saw him being hung by a hook as she struggled to get out of Nezumi's grip to help him but someone else held her back.

"Hirutani!" They all looked up to see Kyoko holding a spear over her shoulder as she looked at the leader holding Madoka with a look of hate as she jumped before slicing the hook holding the puzzle and Yugi as she caught the boy and placed him gently before the punks charged only to have their yo-yos sliced off their strings by Kyoko as they looked at her and ran away.

"Nice work Nezumi, everything went according to plan." Hirutani said as he tightened his grip on Madoka's wrist as she winced in pain.

"Now, escape is impossible! So you have two choices, swear you'll become a member of my gang...or you can watch this girl become my wife." Madoka hated the idea of becoming a wife at a young age before Joey spoke up.

"Hirutani...you said that there's no way out of this?" Joey asked as Kyoko saw through his plan before charging at the leader before punching his face as he released Madoka just as Kyoko caught her before Joey was struck back.

Yami swapped places with Yugi within the puzzle as Kyoko nodded at Yami before taking Madoka somewhere safe before being surrounded by the remaining punks which made her growl at them before something flashed in her mind as she ran.

~~~~~Memory~~~~~~

_"Thief King! You'll never get your hands the goddess! Or her pure soul!" Kyoko shouted as she ran holding the goddess in her arms as the young goddess pulled back an arrow and shot it at the giant snake that hissed in pain when the arrow struck it._

_"Not a chance Red Lancer of the Goddess!! Her soul and blood are what I need to use to resurect Master Zorc!!" The Thief King cackled as he appeared in front of them before the red headed girl spun her spear with two hands before pointing it at the Thief King as the goddess held her rose branch bow and pointed an arrow at the snake monster._

~~~~~Memory~~~~~~

Kyoko rubbed her temples to get rid of the headache she got from the memory or she thought it was a memory before she looked at Madoka's wrist, it was a bruising and was a bit red when Hirutani squeezed it hard as Kyoko took out a towel held it under cold water before wrapping it around her wrist and heard Hirutani scream which meant that Joey won.

Madoka felt happy for Joey to win and stand up to the punk who was arrested and Nezumi was unheard from anyone else.

But that left Kyoko with something to ask the spirit of the puzzle about the flashback she had as she stayed over with Madoka and Yugi, as the two lovebirds went to bed, Kyoko held the puzzle and concentrated her power to enter the puzzle before she opened her eyes and saw a massive room with many stairs and doors.

"So, you're the one who entered the puzzle?" A baritone voice snapped her thoughts as she looked at Yami before grabbing some pocky and biting into one.

"Yeah and I got some questions for ya, first off, where can we sit and talk, I'm getting dizzy here and second, do you know anything of the Red Lancer of the Goddess, the same goddess that split her soul in half?" Kyoko asked as Yami gave an answer as they head over to a room and sat down.

"For your answers, I only seem to remember Madoka and she seems to remember me and for the Red Lancer, I can't remember seeing you in my memories." Yami explained a Kyoko banged her fist against the table.

"To hell with that!! I just had a flashback and remembered hearing 'Red Lancer of the Goddess', 'Thief King' that's all I could remember!! You got to have some answers!!" Kyoko shoute as Yami shook his head.

"If I do, I'll tell you." Yami said as Kyoko nodded and opened her eyes as she saw the puzzle in her hands.

"I need a walk." Kyoko muttered as she leapt out the window in Yugi's roof and landed with ease before walking around with thoughts in her head before feeling a dark energy as she got her soul gem out and transformed before turning around and saw a dark figure in the alleyway before knives were thrown at her.

She blocked them off with her spear as the figure ran out of knives. Kyoko then was about to chase after them when she turned to see that the figure was gone.

She then remembered Madoka as she rushed back to the game shop, the figure was over Madoka's sleeping form before he moved a piece of her hair out of her face as she snuggled up close to Yugi as the figure snarled at the sight of the two together.

"Soon, little goddess, I shall have you." The figure said as he felt Kyoko nearby and left before the red head entered the room and stayed up the entire night to keep watch.


	25. Puella: 25

**3 more chapters until it is done!**

**Warning! This chapter contains references of suicide attempts and depression and death!**

**Read at your own risk!**

**~~~Kyu~~~**

The upcoming month was surprising for Madoka and Yugi, they were getting a transfer student from England, Madoka had never been across the state or England before but the surprising part was the transfer student.

He had gentle emerald green eyes with a hint of doe brown, he had long white hair, pale skin and a gentle smile.

He looked nice and Madoka heard her name being called as she stood up before noticing the name written on the board and translated it for her mind, his name was Ryou Bakura. "Ms. Kaname, would you mind showing Ryou around the school.

Deep down, she could feel his emotions, he's scared and lonely. "So, this is the music room on your left, up ahead are the bathrooms and over there if we head downstairs is the track where we run around to do laps in PE, over there is the gym and that building is the outside cafeteria where students can come to enjoy their outdoor lunch." Madoka said as they began to walk back to their class before a gruff voice startled them.

"HEY YOU THERE!!! YEAH, YOU TWO!!!" Madoka let out the air from her nose and rubbed her temples, she had to deal with the PE Teacher from hell, some students call him the true Satan in human skin that drinks wine from his victim's skulls.

Placing a fake smile on her face, she turned to face the PE teacher who backed when he saw the young girl. "Good Morning!" She said in a cheery tone which Ryou felt like he should back up 5 feet away or things would get ugly,

"M-Ms. Kaname! I-I didn;t know you were giving this troublemaker a tour!" Karita stuttered before turning serious as he grabbed Ryou's hair before Madoka grabbed the thin book and smacked Karita off of Ryou. "Mark my words transfer student, you cut that hair and I'll start respecting you, you little-!" Karita stopped when the smile on Madoka came back before turning scary.

"Mr. Karita...if you don't step out of the way, I will not hesitate to get the teachers and tell them what you did." Madoka said in a low tone that scared Ryou and the teacher before her smile returned.

"Have a good day!" She said as she walked over to her locker with Ryou and handed him two yellow ribbons she kept in case if she lost her red ones. "Here, you can use these to tie up your hair for PE." She said with a kind smile that made Ryou blush at her. "Th-Thank you." He thanked as she giggled before heading to lunch with Ryou to sit with her friends.

They enjoyed the lunch Madoka made in cooking class as Ryou could feel his own heart beating fast every time he saw Madoka but he felt down when he saw her kiss Yugi's cheek, he felt a little heartbroken but he could feel something dig into his chest as he rushed to the bathroom to see what was causing the pain.

"What's wrong with me? I keep feeling this weird pain in my chest...since I saw Yugi's pendant and...Ms. Kaname...Madoka…" Ryou stopped when he said Madoka's name before hearing dark laughter as he turned around to see someone but no one was there who made the dark laughter, he checked the stalls and no one was there.

'_That was weird...did I really hear a voice..? Or am I daydreaming…? Yugi's pendant...it really looks like my own pendant…'_ Ryou said looking at his pendant which was a ring with a triangle with an eye and five spikes dangling as he placed it back under his shirt.

The day ended as Ryou left school grounds and walked to his apartment as he let out a ragged sigh before sobbing quietly because of the empty home he stayed at, he hated being alone and scared.

Since the death of his mother and little sister, he blamed himself for their deaths but his father blamed the person who did it to them, Ryou had been through counseling and therapy because of his depression and his father caught him cutting his wrists and nearly throwing himself out the window from one of the apartments.

He nearly hung himself right before his father left, his father had someone watching over Ryou to make sure he wouldn't do it again, it was a girl named Sayaka Miki. She would calm him down and watch him if he did anything but soon after 5 months, he stopped all those things to himself as he walked to his room and began to write letters.

**Dear Amane,**

**It's me your big brother Ryou, how have you been? Is mother alright?**

**Guess what? Your big brother has made new friends at his new school and maybe a crush on a girl but she is already with someone else, Amane, I wish to never be alone anymore.**

**I want you to come back with mother, your sweet little eyes and little smile is all that I can remember.**

**But I'm not hurting myself anymore, I know how much it hurts to see me do that.**

**Tell mother I love her.**

**Your big brother, with all the love and bright smiles,**

**Ryou**

Ryou had finished writing his letter as he folded it up and placed it in a box labeled 'Amane' before the dark voice spoke up and Ryou turned to see who it was but again, no one was there as he grabbed his head in pain before the dark voice spoke up.

_'That voice again!'_ Ryou thought as the dark voice spoke back to Ryou.**_ 'Oh, you can finally hear me?' _**The dark voice asked as Ryou spoke out loud. "Who's there?!" Ryou was getting scared, he thought he was finally cracking and losing his sanity as he dug around his cabinets for his pills to calm him down as he took two out and swallowed them.

**_'Taking pills to calm yourself down? That's not very nice when I can finally communicate with my master, after 3,000 years...oh yes, this should be celebrated...we can finally hear each other…'_** The voice said as Ryou gripped the side of his head and slammed his fist down.

"SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE IS THIS VOICE COMING FROM?!" Ryou yelled as the voice stopped when he finally realized why he took the pills as the door slammed open to reveal Sayaka with a worried look before she saw the spikes from the ring piercing his skin as she saw the pleading look on his face.

Sayaka tried to tug it off as Ryou felt pain which made Sayaka stop what she was doing and before them was a shadow in front of them with a cruel smile as Sayaka summoned a sword before it vanished and Ryou collapsed on the ground before cruel laughter came from Ryou. "Get the hell out of Ryou!!" She yelled as the Dark Ryou cackled before pushing her and running out the door to find the teacher that hurt Ryou.

~~~Kyu~~~

"Bakura didn't come to school today…" Madoka said as she walked with Yugi and his friends before her map showed them the place where he lived as Joey talked with Tristan before Madoka felt chills shooting throughout her body like electricity through water the minute they arrived at Ryou's front door.

Madoka squeezed Yugi's hand in hers as he saw how nervous she was, he could feel how scared she was almost like she could feel something he couldn't.

The door opened to reveal an old friend of Madoka, Sayaka Miki. "Madoka?!" she asked as they hugged and began to talk about things as Dark Ryou entered and that's when things got bad when Sayaka looked at the possessed Ryou before Madoka noticed Sayaka grew her hair out to where she braided it.

The Dark Ryou took Madoka by the hand and led her to the game room where everyone else was at before she picked her character to be a blessed archer and told her that her character would come in later.

Her character wore poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of the torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles at the hem of the dress, is a heart-shaped hole.

For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color.

The figure also wears a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels.

Madoka couldn't help but smile at the figurine in front of her as Dark Ryou started the game as he voiced the story.

~Raise the Curtains~

_A band of heroes travel to a village to find a quest they could help about as they entered the nearby tavern as the swordsman, Jonouichi along with his friends, Honda the hunter with excellent shooting skills, Yugi the beast tamer, and Anzu the mage._

_"Oi bozo! We are, as you can see superior adventurers! Do you have anything profitable for us?" Jonouichi asked as Honda smacked his head and muttered to himself. "It's always about the money, huh?"_

_Hearing these words, the old man started to look around, let out a sigh and began to tell a tale…_

_"If it could be solved with money, I could give you everything I own...but I doubt you would enjoy it!" With that, the old man turns around and heads further into the bar. "Oi, old man wait up! There's something going on here, so tell us more about it!" Jonouichi shouted at the old man._

_So the old man started his sad tale…_

_"Until now, we were able to live in peace and harmony. But then appeared the dark dictator who calls himself Zorc. He has killed the king and turned the palace into a pool of despair...since then, several villagers have fallen prey to his terrible monster minions...but there is a tale of a young girl blessed by the angels and God himself...no one has been able to find her because of Zorc…" The old man cleaned another empty mug from all of the beer as Jonouichi pounded his fist against the wooden table as the glass mugs fell and broke._

~Close the Curtains~

Madoka sighed at her friends as she got up to stretch her arms and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat, she grabbed a banana and went back inside as Dark Ryou saw her with the banana as he licked his lips before the loud snap of the banana caused him to shiver at the sight of the banana snapped in half brought all of the boys attention before crossing their legs afraid of what Madoka could do.

Madoka looked at them in confusion before speaking up.

"What?"

"L-Let's continue!" Dark Ryou stuttered as he continued the game to where they left off.

~Raise the Curtains~

_On their way, the gang was surrounded by high level shadow demons before arrows struck the demons away as the group looked back to see a young archer in a frilly pom pom dress holding an old branch bow as she smiled at the group. "Is everyone alright?" She asked as Yugi's heart began to beat faster before answering with a nod as she smiled and clapped her hands together in glee as she traveled along with them._

_"Look! Someone's collapsed!!" Anzu shouted as Madoka walked closer to the object on the ground before checking the neck for a pulse and sighed in relief as the stranger woke up and before him he saw was a girl so beautiful, she helped him up to his feet. "Please help me! I was attacked in the forest and had a very important treasure stolen from me!" The stranger cried as Madoka felt bad for the stranger._

_"I was on my way to deliver that treasure to the heroes of the village! That treasure is a holy sword uniquely capable of defeating Zorc and finding the blessed girl!" The stranger said as he begged on his knees. "Please help me! Please bring back that sword!" He begged as Madoka promised to find the sword._

_"Thank you, please allow me to accompany you!" They accepted the offer and walked through the forest where they would encounter monsters as Madoka shot a high level monster only for her weapon to snap in half. "Oh no!" Anzu cried out as the stranger held out something wrapped in a cloth before handing it over to Madoka._

_"Here, this would help." He said as she took the cloth off and it showed a beautiful rose branch longbow with sparkling pink gems as she held it before pulling back a magic arrow and firing at a monster which exploded as she praised herself for her victory as Yugi brought back a companion._

_The little monster named Poki charged over and nuzzled Madoka as she giggled at the small monster._

_Anzu used her ultimate Magia Attack, Apprentice Final Big Bang which destroyed three monsters as Madoka cheered for the mage who gave a V-sign with her hand before laughter came from the stranger behind Madoka as she backed away from the stranger before Poki protected her._

_"As I thought, you four are the adventurers who oppose me…" He stopped when he turned to the young archer. "And you are the young blessed girl with the power to destroy me!" All warriors looked at Madoka who was holding onto Poki._

_The stranger began to transform in front of their eyes into...The Dark Master Zorc!_

~Close the Curtain~

Just as Madoka saw the demon Zorc, she grasped her head as she fell out of her chair which made the others look at her just as Téa had her soul transferred into her character as Madoka cried in pain as tears fell from her eyes.

Dark Ryou used his shadow powers to transfer Madoka into her character before she fell limp against Yugi just before Tristan and Joey were transferred as well. "Before that Ryou...put my soul into a doll too!" Yugi said as Dark Ryou did and thought the game was over until Yami showed up and looked at Madoka before hugging her.

Madoka blushed which earned looks from all of them.

"Ryou...I will defeat you and free my friends along with that boy you've possessed!" Yami vowed as he laid Madoka down gently.


	26. Puella: 26

**2 chapters left!! Leave me reviews!! Please!!**

~Kyu~

Dark Ryou looked at Yami in front of him with a blank look as Yami picked the two ten sided dice in his hand before looking at Dark Ryou. "We were in the middle of a battle, weren't we? I'm rolling! The Magic Gunman draws a bead on Zorc!" Yami rolled the die and scored a three.

"03! I hit!" Yami said as Tristan shot at Zorc's left hand with his Magia Attack Thunder Grenade as the hand of Zorc dissolved and the demon bent down, clutching his missing left hand as did Dark Ryou.

"The Magic Gunman's attack hit dead on! He blasted off Zorc's left hand!" Yami said as Tristan blew the smoke coming out of his pistol as they cheered for Tristan's attack.

"Nice shooting Tex!" Joey said as they all turned to Yami and Joey spoke up to him really loud so Yami could hear him.

"Hey Yugi! Our lives are in your hands! You gotta defeat Zorc and set us free!" Joey shouted as Yami nodded at his friends before Yugi kept on staring at Yami as Madoka realized that this is the first time Yugi is meeting his other self.

_'So that is...the other me...this is the first time we've met…' _Yugi said through his mind as Yami smiled and nodded at Yugi.

_**'Yes! That courage brought us together! You put your life on the line to fight with your friends and Madoka as well!'**_ Yami said as Yugi nodded as did Madoka.

Dark Ryou looked at Yami while glaring as he processed who Yami is._ 'So you're the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle...my opposite number...and lover to this girl..' _Dark Ryou thought as he looked over at the limp body of Madoka while Yami glared at him for looking at Madoka.

Then Dark Ryou did something to really piss the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, he grabbed Madoka's limp body and kissed her lips as the shadows surrounded them came to life as snarling wolves waiting for the command.

Madoka blushed at what Dark Ryou did to her as she willed the wolves away, shocking Dark Ryou of her power of pure light to send the absolute dark shadows away, maybe he will allow her to live and become his wife.

"How about we spice it up a bit?" Dark Ryou said as Yami raised an eyebrow and everyone listened on what Dark Ryou had to say as he cackled. "If I win this Shadow Game, that girl, Madoka will be mine and become my wife for the rest of her life!" Dark Ryou said as everyone was shocked and Yami was mostly pissed off before smirking. "If I win, Madoka will never become your wife!"

Dark Ryou laughed like a maniac before agreeing to the deal he made as Madoka sent her prayers to Yami, Buddha, Ra, Jesus or any kind of God there is out there to help her never become a wife to Dark Ryou despite what he did to her.

"So, 'Other Yugi'! From now on, you'll throw the dice and control the entire adventuring team! But if the player characters' hit points reach 0, your friends souls along with their bodies will die...except for Madoka after all...our little deal…" Dark Ryou said as everyone moved around Madoka and protected her.

Everyone saw Zorc's left hand mutating into monsters as Madoka backed up before something charged out from the bushes and startled them. The creature was a level 10 and it looked like Leafeon from one of Yugi's Pokemon cards, Madoka liked how cute it looked from the design.

The Leafeon creature growled at the monsters as Zorc left which meant that they had to stop the monsters spawned from Zorc's flesh when Tristan blasted his hand off.

Madoka fired off an arrow as the monster dissolved before Yugi tamed the level four monster and Madoka got the level 10 monster as it licked her cheek before they earned EXP that got them up to level 5.

They travelled to Zorc's castle where they could explore as Madoka saw the white wedding dress for her as she shivered before looking in the reflection of the tiny mirror and what she saw shocked her, her reflection showed herself as some sort of goddess with long pink hair and golden eyes wearing the white dress before hearing the screams of her friends as she rushed over and saw Zorc preparing a strike at her friends.

She ran over and jumped in front of her friends before having her HP depleted to 3 as she dropped to one knee in pain before pulling back an arrow which determined her chance of a critical.

Yami rolled the die as it spun determining her fate. "03!" Madoka released her arrow as it shot into Zorc's eye piercing it completely through as Dark Ryou clutched his eye where Madoka shot at.

Mint, the Leafeon creature, healed Madoka and her friends from the damage they took as they dodged Zorc's other attack due to their high evasive chance as Yami dropped the die and got a critical hit for Joey as he sliced across the stomach of Zorc so that way no flesh could spawn more monsters.

Yami dropped the die again and got another critical for Tristan who was surrounded by dark impure energy which was also known as a Doppel for the character to use to expel any impure energy as something spawned from his back and formed into his pet dog wearing a sheriff hat, badge and bandana.

**The Doppel of Justice: Loyal to her friends and never abandons them even for chasing down their enemy or making quick shots.**

Tristan pulled out another pistol and tossed it up to his doppel who took it in one paw as they began to fire many shots bullet after bullet before they ran out of bullets as the dog like creature formed a cannon from the mouth and Tristan fired. "THUNDER INU CANNON!!"

Yami dropped the die as a critical for Téa as the same impure energy surrounded her as her hat fell off and a butterfly like creature came out from her cloak as it's purple and green wings shown in the light.

On top of her head was a purple tulip with its petals all out.

**The Doppel of Dreams: Feeds off of the horrible nightmares from the large flower to help give the sweetest dreams to the sweet dreamers.**

Téa flipped her hair back as the wings of the butterfly slowly fluttered before Téa thought of the horrible outcome of the future if they lost as the proboscis jabbed into her thoughts and began to feed on the horrible thoughts before replacing it with a happy ending before she raised her wand along with the butterfly's antenna sending shockwaves at Zorc before Téa sent her magic attack.

"APPRENTICE NIGHTMARE EXPLOSION!!" Yami dropped the dice for Yugi to unleash his Magia attack, Beast Attack.

Yugi let his monsters attack the demon as Madoka fired off more arrows at Zorc before smiling at their work. "Yay! We did it!" She said hugging Yugi and jumping up and down in glee as they all smiled before Dark Ryou began to laugh like a serious maniac.

"I HOPE ALL OF YOU PREPARED YOURSELVES YOUR OWN FUNERAL!!! I'LL PLAN FOR THE WEDDING!!!" Dark Ryou as he dropped the dice and landed on a double zero but Madoka had a small chance of protection as Yami dropped the die and got a 12 which meant a game over.

Zorc unleashed his attack on them as they screamed in pain before Madoka fired off more arrows but her attack was too weak. "No...I'm sorry…." She cried as Zorc loomed over them before something sped by and began to sing.

_Uwasa, uwasa shīkuretto uwasa dareka no mimi dake no baai wa, oshietekudasai. Dareka no te o tori, tōrinukete mimasen ka?_

_Uwasa, uwasa hitotsu no himitsu.'_

Zorc, Yami, and Dark Ryou looked at the kitten sized white cat with red eyes as Madoka saw it run over to her as it jumped into her arms before a surge of pain rushed to her head as she clutched her head.

Images of Egypt filled her head along with a Pharaoh and a village being destroyed by a giant creature, a sacrifice, death and a goddess that loved the Pharaoh as Yugi looked at her in concern.

"Madoka?"

Madoka couldn't find the words to speak as every image filled her head, deep inside her mind, something snapped and awoke before Zorc struck her depleting her HP to 0.5.

"MADOKA!!!"


	27. Puella: 27

**1 more chapter!!**

**Who's ready for the last chapter?!**

**~Kyu~**

Pain, fear and despair...those are the feelings that Madoka is feeling from everyone, the pain from the blow she received, the fear from everyone who are scared of losing the game and despair from Zorc who killed their king and took over.

Dark Ryou smiled evilly as he already made plans for their wedding all in his head, the white dress, the cake and everything he could think of._ 'Soon little angel...you'll be mine…'_ Dark Ryou thought as he began to type in the data of the friends who took the hit before looking at the HP bars.

As shocked as he was, their HP had not been depleted to 0 in fact most of them were 1 and Madoka was only 0.5 because of her survival rate, then it all clicked into Dark Ryou's mind, Yami didn't roll for her protection rate, he rolled for her survival rate! He growled before he felt his left hand beginning to type on its own showing a message on the screen.

**[I AM RYOU BAKURA.]**

**[I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS]**

**[I'LL FIGHT TOO.]**

Then Dark Ryou noticed something else, Zorc's left hand was gone due to the blast from Tristan which gave Ryou a chance to gain control a part of his body.

Yami dropped the dice on the table for Joey to unleash his Doppel as it appeared from his back which took the form of a black dragon with red eyes and smoke coming out of the mouth.

**The Doppel of Strength: This majestic crimson eyed obsidian dragon holds the power of immense strength, this dragonfire will inflict massive damage to an enemy no matter how strong.**

Joey lifted his sword to the dragon's mouth as it was consumed in black flames before rushing over and slashed every part of Zorc before leaping back and taking flight from the dragon before pointing his sword at Zorc for the dragon to unleash its dangerous firepower.

"OBSIDIAN HELLFIRE SLASH!!"

The flames took out a small chunk of Zorc's health as Madoka weakly opened her eyes to see everyone fighting the demon before Mint came over and gave her Endure to help her keep playing in the game.

_'I was nice enough to let you all play in my world...and you pests repay me by rebelling against the master! I was going to be nice and let you all live on as Monster World Miniatures! But no more! Death to all players! I'll bury you all in Eternal Night!'_ Dark Ryou growled as his left hand kept on typing.

**[I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME ANYMORE!]**

**[I'M GOING TO HELP MY FRIENDS STRIKE YOU DOWN!]**

'Not again! My left hand is moving on its own!' Dark Ryou said as he moved the computer away from his left hand which caught Yami's attention when he noticed Dark Ryou's behavior changing.

Yami looked at Madoka who was laying down and her HP was now 0.25, she was slowly dying in the game and Téa's level was too low to raise her HP up if she was dying, Téa had to think of something to raise their HP.

Then she remembered the potion she picked up as she gave it to Madoka who only now had of her health left but she still endure the curse inflicted upon her.

"Now...according to the initiative scores...Téa's magician goes next...but--! Zorc's score is tied with Téa's! That means they both go at the same time! In this case, the first attack is decided by a die roll! Isn't that fair enough for you, Other Yugi?" Dark Ryou taunted as Yami just stared at him with a glare which only made Dark Ryou smirk.

"We both roll the dice, the who rolls closest to 00 goes first! This is it! If you win initiative, the magician's healing magic can save everyone's lives! However, if I win, Zorc's next attack will wipe them out and I'll have a wife! Are you ready?" Dark Ryou asked as Yami glared at him as if he was gonna melt a candle with the fiery glare.

"Let's go!" Dark Ryou said as he took out another set of die and rolled at the same time Yami did.

"Our fate hangs on this roll!" Dark Ryou cackled as everyone waited for what to happen as Joey began to pray to Buddha, Jesus Christ, Monty Oum, Ra or any other god to help them win the game.

_'Everything rides on this roll!!'_ Yami thought as sweat began to roll down the sides of his face and neck.

'We gotta believe in Yugi' Everyone prayed as they watched the die spin

_'H-Ha Ha Ha!...Victory is mine! The soul of one of my former players is sealed within these brainwashed dice! They always roll a supercritical!' _Dark Ryou wickedly smiled at the dice spinning as one landed on a zero which made him cackled like an insane asylum patient on crack.

"H-Ha Ha Ha Ha!A supercritical! I win!" Everyone felt the most absolute dread they felt when Dark Ryou announced it before Téa shouted.

"L-Look at Yugi's dice!" She shouted as they all saw what his dice displayed, it was 09, it wasn't close to zero before Yami crossed his arms. "H-Ha Ha! The game is over Other Yugi! Prepare yourselves!! Zorc moves faster than Téa! He raises his claws to attack and--!"

"Heh heh.." Yami chuckled which threw Dark Ryou off his words as he looked to see that Yami was smiling. "W-What's so funny…?" He asked with a growl before Yami spoke up and pointed at the dice. "Are you blind Ryou? Take a good look at your own roll!" And with that Dark Ryou looked at the dice he threw and was shocked.

He rolled a ten! Which meant that Zorc can't attack them all and Téa can heal everyone with her healing spells. "Heh Heh...like you said, the dice don't lie!" Yami said as Téa healed everyone but Madoka had only 0.005 health left which she was barely holding onto her life as Mint tried her healing song but Madoka wince in pain as Poki and Pau laid next to her.

_'Why?!...Why didn't the dice roll a critical…? Wait...Th...These are just ordinary dice! They aren't my brainwashed dice after all! What happened to them? Where did they go…?'_ Dark Ryou gripped the dice tightly in his right hand. 'Gghh...at death's door, you win a short reprieve…..' Dark Ryou smirked and continued the game.

"All right! You're healed! But compared to Zorc, you're still nothing more than micro-organisms! Even at your maximum Hit Points, you'll be blown to dust on Zorc's next turn! Get ready! Zorc hits on an 80 or less! And if he hits, all of you take damage! Here I…!" Dark Ryou was about to roll the die in his right hand when his left hand threw the brainwashed die which shocked him.

_'What the--?! My left hand threw the dice on its own! And those are...the brainwashed dice!!!'_ Before he could continue looking at the dice he remembered what Ryou said on the computer.

**[I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME ANYMORE!]**

**[I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!]**

Then he pieced it all together, Ryou hide the dice in his left hand so Dark Ryou had to use the ordinary dice. 'My left hand was hiding them from me…!' He thought as the dice showed the roll he got.

"99! A fumble?!" He said as Zorc blew himself up, depleting his HP to 125 as everyone saw the damage Zorc took as Dark Ryou grasped his left hand tightly before the disturbing thing he did was shocking to everyone.

Dark Ryou stabbed his hand on one of the sharp castle top as blood began to pour out of the wound before Madoka could make out what Dark Ryou said. Her eyes opened halfway when he said a name she recognized.

Ryou Bakura.

Téa saw that his expression and began to point out how different he was as Yugi began to process what was going on as Dark Ryou held his injured and bleeding hand he inflicted harm upon as Yami growled.

"Game Master! The Beast Tamer will try his hand power on Zorc, the Lord of Darkness!!" Yami said as he dropped the die to get the rate of the power.

"What?!! Your 'Hand Power' is a magical ability that turns enemy monsters into allies! Do you honestly think that will work on Zorc?!" Dark Ryou growled out as the die showed the number on the die.

"A critical! The training hands appears!" Yami said as Yugi unleashed his magic ability before Zorc spoke at them. "Fool! You'll have to raise your level to a million before you even think of making me into an ally!" Zorc cackled before white mist began to form from Zorc's missing left hand as the training hands pulled out the person coming out as Yugi recognized his face.

"You're Ryou, aren't you!" Yugi said with a smile as Ryou looked up with a smile before speaking. "Thank you...everyone…for saving me...I am the white wizard, Ryou!" Ryou introduced himself as his level was 13, almost high enough to stop Zorc as Dark Ryou saw his host inside of a character he created.

"Hurry! Madoka is about to lose! The Temple of Light will help awaken her true power to stop Zorc!" Ryou said as he picked up the unconscious girl and a temple flipped up on its own which shocked them all before they entered and placed Madoka on a plush bed before they began to pray for her power to awaken.

"I roll the die for the rate of Madoka's power to awaken!" Yami said as the dice dropped and spun determining Madoka's fate.

'_Please...Please help her!'_ Yami prayed to whatever god there was.


	28. Puella: 28

**Fellow readers! This is the final chapter!!!**

**The end of the story!!!**

**Enjoy it!!**

**~Kyu~**

The sound of the dice landing on the table, the sweat rolling down, lives on the line, hearts beating.

The number on the die was…

"A critical!!" Yami said as a heartbeat was heard from Madoka as she was floating around in her mind looking at the stone tablets containing pictures of the Duel Monsters, the Pharaoh, and the goddess that split her soul before hearing a voice similar to hers.

"Do you wish to help them?" Madoka turned around to see a girl like her only her hair was long and was all around the floor, her eyes were golden and held the courage Madoka had as she nodded before the girl in front held out her hand and began to speak.

"Take my hand, and we will be one to remember him and help him regain his memories."

Madoka nodded as she stepped forward and took her hand in hers as the stars shone bright and almost blinding as Madoka opened her eyes...her eyes didn't have the pink color anymore instead it was replaced with a golden color shining with hope.

A pillar of light came out from the temple as everyone scooted back to see that Madoka had become a goddess, the long flowing white dress, the long pink hair and pigtails where it would be, the red ribbons were replaced with white ribbons and the rose branch bow gained a whiter pink flame as she looked at Zorc.

"M-Madoka?!" Joey called out as Madoka smiled at him before Mint took upon transformation as well, the green on her turned to pink and the leaves were replaced with sakura and growled at Zorc before Madoka pulled back an arrow and fired it at Zorc's side before he roared in pain as his HP dropped to 81.

"Look at the hole in Zorc's side!" Joey shouted as Madoka smiled before Ryou struck Zorc's side as they cheered. "This is the least we could do! You saved me from the darkness of Zorc's heart and we helped revive Madoka and awaken her power!" Ryou said as Madoka nodded.

_'Zorc's defenses are down! His Hit Points are dropping! I'll have to use my last resort!! I'll show you all!! No matter how many of you low level characters there are, you'll never defeat the dark master!!' _Dark Ryou thought as Madoka noticed Zorc changing his form as Ryou whimpered at it, knowing why, it could be bad.

"GRA HA HA HA!! This is Zorc's final form!! His attack and defense points are both level up!!!" Dark Ryou cackled before stopping. "And now it's Zorc's turn!! His long awaited attack!!" Dark Ryou rolled the die and got a super critical.

"Look out everyone!!!" Ryou shouted as he casted a magic barrier around them. "White Magic! Shining Shield level 13!" A white barrier surrounded them as they all took damage but not enough to kill them.

"White Wizard! How long can your magic shield last against Zorc's flames?!" Dark Bakura taunted as Madoka glared at him before shooting an arrow at the dice he had but nothing happened as he cackled.

Then Mint used her Sakura Storm to inflict bleeding on Zorc as the sharp petals dug into the skin before giving a small heal to Ryou.

"Look! His weak point!" Mint said as they saw the huge eye in the middle of Zorc's chest before Poki dove in to stop the weak spot from closing up as Madoka saw the tiny companion squeaked out why he would sacrifice himself. "Poki Poki! This is your chance! Blow me away with him!" Madoka felt tears in her eyes when he said his final words.

_'Guys...thank you for making me your friend...it was fun being with you...goodbye! Mint...take care…!' _Poki thought as Joey shouted out at Poki. "We won't sacrifice a friend we've fought alongside! An evil soul isn't worth an ounce of the life of a friend!" Joey shouted as Yami gripped the dice deciding Madoka's attack.

"Let's go! The Goddess attacks!" Yami said as he dropped the dice and earned a supercritical before Mint got Poki out and Madoka began her ultimate Magia Attack at Zorc as the arrow pierced through the hole before Joey used his attack, but Zorc wasn't dead yet.

Then Dark Ryou revealed the last of his plan of Zorc which made them shocked. "If I get the first strike, I'll have Zorc blow himself up and take all those alive with him and I'll take my bride!" Dark Ryou cackled as he dropped the dice where Madoka shot at before it began to crumble and a pink arrow was visible enough to break it as Dark Ryou looked in horror when his dice were nothing more than dust.

"No! I won't lose!" Dark Ryou yelled as Madoka fired and arrow at him piercing the evil out and placing Ryou's soul back in before everyone went back into their body while Yami held Madoka who wouldn;t wake up. "Yami...I gained back my power and my soul...I feel complete...but I need to help you gain your memories…" She said as the gold and pink mixed together before helping her up and Yugi switched back as they saw the kind face of Ryou and Sayaka with a smile before they all hugged each other.

"Guys! We need to head back to our homes! We have school tomorrow!" Tristan shouted as they all headed home before promising Ryou that they would play the game again someday as Madoka thought back to what she saw but decide to think about it later when they arrived to school the next day.

Mr. Karita had quit his job as a gym teacher and someone else replaced him, all of Ryou's old friends woke up from their long time comas and Ryou felt happy again before he brought something to show his new friends.

It was a display of all of them, including the goddess Madoka and her archer self holding hands, the tiny white cat on her shoulder that sang the song and the monster companions, at the back was Yami holding the red die in one hand.

Madoka felt happy that she was able to help and gain a new friend while Sayaka was still enrolling herself to Domino High, everyone enjoyed their day together as they all began to head home where they said their goodbyes.

That night, Madoka was tossing and turning in bed as she whimpered and cried which caused Yugi to wake up and saw that it was just 12:34 am in the morning and tried to wake her. "Madoka, wake up. It's just a nightmare." Yugi said shaking her.

She didn't wake up instead, she was clawing at her back and crying.

"MADOKA!" Yugi shouted at her to wake up.

~Nightmare~

_Fire, the smell of rotting corpses, the screams and cries of pain along with pleading from people as Madoka looked around before noticing her outfit looked different, it looked like the goddess outfit she wore in Monster World._

_"No..{/A*%/mu/}!" Madoka cried out when she saw the Pharaoh laying down in his own pool of blood as she rushed over to help him but she felt like her wings were being torn off as she screamed in pain when she saw Zorc's minions ripped her wings off along with some flesh that was torn off, they began to slash at her back leaving deep wounds as blood poured from her back before they could continue their torture anymore, Exodia came to rescue the dying goddess and she smiled at him before a dark arrow struck her heart killing her._

~Close the Curtains~

Madoka screamed at the top of her lungs which woke up Solomon as they saw the blood from her back and the wounds she got along with the scars that weren't there before.

They patched up the wounds on her back as she cried due to the immense pain she felt as Yugi comforted her as he began to think about Madoka muttering about her memories and his other self trying to remember what happened.

For now, his job was to help Madoka get some sleep.

THE END.

Or is it…?

**I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter and leave reviews on when you finished reading, share it with a friend or family.**

**I love you guys.**

**Peace!**


End file.
